


Frozen (Zuko x Fem!Reader)

by rmorningstar21



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Crossing Parallels, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Reader-Insert, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:00:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 49
Words: 51,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24742696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rmorningstar21/pseuds/rmorningstar21
Summary: The Quirk War is the last memory that Reader has of her own world, as she is melted from the ice and brought into the next.  One thousand years in the future, society has changed completely, and this hero must learn how to fit into this new society.  Indebted to Prince Zuko and Iroh for melting the ice and bringing her back, reader offers to help in Prince Zuko's quest for the Avatar.  Her quirk is Natural Disaster, a quirk that controls the elements violently by creation.  Believing that Y/N was the only one left from the destructive Quirk War that destroyed society a thousand years ago, they must cope as heroes of old show their faces once more.  Join Prince Zuko and Iroh on the adventure of a lifetime.**The book itself is completed - the numbering of the Chapters will be fixed soon, and this is on my list of future edits**Disclaimer: This is purely a work of fanfiction using characters from the Avatar and BNHA world, which is trademarked by Michael Dante Dimartino, Bryan Konietzko (AtlA) and Satoshi Tajiri (BNHA). The characters used belong to them, and I do not claim them as my own, nor do I claim you as the “reader”.
Relationships: Todoroki Shouto/Reader, Zuko (Avatar)/Reader, Zuko (Avatar)/You
Comments: 21
Kudos: 185





	1. Welcome, Key, And Quirk

Welcome AtlA and MHA fans! This is a crossover fic that has been in progress for a while. Revisions and additions have been worked on daily since the beginning of this fic, and I do hope to get the revisions in total completed soon.

Information you may want to know before reading this story:

As I said, this is a crossover fic. The timeline is not canon, and is explained throughout the story. One thousand years after the Quirk War (the Quirk War happening a year after graduation, instead of after “first year”), Reader wakes from an encasement of ice to meet our favorite Uncle Iroh, and Prince Zuko. This takes place prior to the beginning of AtlA Ep 1.

Y/N: Your Name

Y/E/C: Your Eye Color

Y/H/C: Your Hair Color

Reader is “Natural Disaster” with the quirk of Natural Disaster (Yeah, creativity was lost here and I apologize.) Reader has the ability to create Hurricanes, Tornados, Earthquakes, Floods, and Wildfire. Wildfire is something that Aizawa, All Might, and Nezu deemed to be too dangerous for her to use, and she would use a quirk inhibitor to prevent her from using it. Since it is not a well-practiced part of her quirk, it takes a lot out of her. Using more than one of her disasters at a time can be exhausting as well. She cannot “bend” like anyone in the Avatar world. She can simply create.

Natural events that affect bending also affect the elements of her quirk. When fire benders cannot bend, she cannot use her wildfire. When water benders cannot bend, she is unable to use her hurricane or flood.

  
  


I’m not going to add any more information into this, because I wouldn’t want to spoil the actual story! 


	2. Welcome, Key, And Quirk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *this chapter is officially edited as of 6/21/2020*

As she struggled to take her first breaths in this new world, y/e/c orbs landed upon amber ones, adorning a scar on one side of the male's face. Struggling in her first moments, she could not help thinking,  _ Shoto? _ as she stared into those eyes. Vision blurred at first, she blinked once more to allow it to form into her view.  _ It couldn't be.  _ Her hand, for a brisk, second movement struggled to touch the face of her savior, a careful thumb gently caressing the man's cheekbone as a smile made its way to her face. 

She over-estimated the male's patience as he let a huff escape his lips, practically dropping the woman who had just woken up in this new world. "She's probably useless, Uncle," he muttered as he began walking away from her. "Clearly not the Avatar." 

"She holds incredible power," an elder male countered quickly. "You don't know who or what she is." 

Finally dropping the woman back upon the ice below, he crossed his arms as his lips tightened. "I don't believe the Avatar would be this naive," he spat coldly, walking away from the woman and towards the elder male. "Let's go." 

"Even if she is not the Avatar," Iroh chided, walking over towards the woman who had still looked dumbfounded upon the ice, "She could be a valuable ally. We also can't just leave a woman in the middle of the ocean." 

"What we need is to find the Avatar," the younger male countered shortly. "Not to take in some stray, Uncle." 

The elder man moved into the woman's line of vision, a smile stretched across his wrinkled face. "Please excuse my nephew's manners," he said kindly, reaching a hand out for you to take. "What's your name?" 

Y/N blinked for a moment before taking the man's hand, clearly noticing the red garms the male adorned. Y/e/c orbs simply stared before she finally parted her lips, her voice hoarse from being unused in so long. "Y/N," she said finally, her voice cracking as she spoke. "I was once known as Natural Disaster, but I'm sure the world has changed." Standing to her feet, her voice still cracked and hoarse, she shifted her vision from the kind elder man to the rest of the world, her y/e/c orbs widened at the scene before her. She could feel a set of salted tears attempt to well in her y/e/c eyes that she held back as she noticed the differences of this world alone. "The quirk war...it's over." 

A large hand moved to the woman's back as the elder male guided the woman onto a ship, clearly a war ship, though it was a great deal different than anything she had ever seen. In a kind tone, he said, "Let's get you some jasmine tea. That should help with your throat. It cures all ailment- well, not entirely, but." 

"How long was I frozen for?" She murmured, half to herself as she was led into the ship before her. Her heart pounded in her chest as she admired the wall scrolls showing the fire nation. Slender fingers trailed the symbol as she slowly made her way in. "What is this symbol?" 

"She doesn't even know what the Fire Nation is?" The younger male voice called out with a scoff following as the two walked into the main room of the ship. "Talk about useless." 

"Nation-," she started, her voice still hoarse, though shock was evident in her tone. "Are you saying that you both have a fire quirk? That there's a nation of fire quirks, just like Endeavor...or the cremation quirk of Dabi?" 

The elder man held out a cup of tea for her to take, which she did with a silent thank you as she sat beside the male. Sipping it carefully, she listened to the elder man speak, her heart breaking more with every word that escaped his lips. Y/e/c orbs fixated upon another fire nation symbol she had found in the room. 

"We are fire benders, yes," the elder male stated. "My nephew is Prince Zuko, and I am Iroh. What you're speaking of made the history books, but…" 

"But?" She questioned, her y/e/c eyes glancing over to him with an eyebrow raised. 

Iroh cleared his throat, an uncomfortable look against his features. "What you're talking about is not well known," he continued. "And dates back over a thousand years." 

Y/N's face dropped at the male's words, though she sipped her tea more to hide it. The scratchiness in her throat began subsiding from the hot, calming liquid, though her heart felt constricted. "I see," she murmured. "Did anyone say who won the war?" 

"It is unfortunately unknown," Iroh replied, shrugging nonchalantly. "At least, the history books didn't write that portion in." 

Y/N found herself laughing, her hand moving to her face to cover her lips as she laughed. As it subsided, she spoke, "My purpose in this world was to protect those people, the heroes, the civilians, my family and friends. Everyone wished to create a better world, even the villains who simply had a different view. What I'm seeing now, it seems, is that we destroyed ours." 

"You speak from the view of a soldier," the male she learned as Zuko said, his attention drawn back over to her. Amber orbs suddenly looked interested in her existence, be it just a tool in his own quest. "Maybe you can be an asset." 

"An asset," she mused, before allowing a chuckle to escape her lips. It was that of a hollow chuckle, a woman who had lost everything in the span of a few moments. Someone hardened by war to not allow her tears to shed in the presence of people she was unsure of their trustworthiness, she nodded in reply. "Surely," she spoke with a shrug. "I create the elements, ie, Natural Disaster. The heroes would typically rely upon my abilities in the form of hurricanes, but my abilities range to wildfire, tornado, flood, and earthquake as well." 

"Uncle, are you sure this isn't the Avatar?" Zuko directed towards the elder man who sat beside her, his visible eyebrow cocked at the male. 

Iroh nodded solemnly. "The Avatar has only been missing for one hundred years," he stated dully. "This woman has been frozen for at least a thousand." 

"I'm willing to do anything that provides a service to you two," she finally said, her y/e/c orbs shifting between the two. "You two freed me, and everyone I loved is long passed. I'm indebted to the two of you." 

As amber orbs met her y/e/c gaze, she could almost see the bit of pity that flickered in them. "Very well," Zuko replied dully. "If anyone asks, you're simply a fire bender. Uncle, find her a uniform." 

"Understood," she replied with a soft smile, one that held back all the pain choking at her heart. After all, she knew she was indebted to the two males that made up the room. As someone who would have been considered significantly different from this time period, she was not inept to the idea of being used for the wrong reasons. Though she could not trust the males yet, she had no other options. 


	3. II

“I hope you aren’t offended by my nephew’s shortcomings,” Iroh said kindly as he walked down the metal hallway with Y/N. “He is just focused upon his goal. He truly does not mean to be rude.”

Y/N allowed a soft chuckle to escape her lips as she forced them upwards at the kind elder male. “I don’t mind at all,” she replied. “Someone who was rather close to me acted the same. I’m just fond of the fact you guys didn’t throw me out into this strange world.” Pausing, she pursed her lips for a moment before continuing. “I will make sure to be a useful asset for the two of you.”

“Take tonight to rest and adjust,” he said kindly in return. “And if you need anything, please do not hesitate to ask.” The two quickly neared a metal door, which Iroh moved to open with a smile against his lips. “This is going to be your room. Zuko’s is not far down the way, and my quarters are the ones we just passed.” 

“Thank you, truly,” she replied. 

As she was about to depart into the room, work to get adjusted to her new life, Iroh noticed that he was still holding the garbs that she was to wear. Sheepishly, he placed a gentle hand against her shoulder, causing her to turn to glance back at the elder male. Y/e/c orbs met his amber gaze as she quirked a curious eyebrow. “I almost forgot,” he said with a hearty chuckle, “You’re going to need these. Please make sure to wear the red uniform around the ship, but there are also pajamas underneath for your slumber. I do apologize that we don’t have any women’s clothing.”

Y/N graciously accepted the clothing, sending a genuine smile in his direction. “Understood, and thank you,” she replied. “I’m sure my hero uniform would look...strange in this world.”

“It’s very pretty,” Iroh complimented with a laugh. “Just, unlike anything any of my travels have seen.”

Y/N bid Iroh goodnight as she held the clothing tightly in her hands. As soon as the door shut, she moved to slip out of her hero outfit and into the pajamas that were given to her. She quirked a brow at how fancy the black and gold fabric seemed to her, though she slipped the outfit on. The shorts had been a touch long on her, the shirt a little baggy, but she could clearly tell it was all made of silk. Brushing her fingertips down the fabric, she hummed softly to herself in appreciation. 

What she realized as she shed her hero outfit was that there was a relatively large thunk. After she finished admiring the pajamas, her y/e/c orbs moved to where she had shed the fabric to notice that she had her bag upon the floor as well. Quickly, she set her uniform upon the bed, before grabbing the bag and dumping its content onto the bed. Y/e/c orbs widened at the contents of her bag, her heart tightening as she admired the objects. 

Though some of her objects had been well-known things for her to wear into battle, little supplies like her quirk inhibitor, she noticed that she did hold some keepsakes that she treasured. Now those keepsakes spread across the bed, and her shaky hand moved through y/h/c locks as she worried to even touch a single object. A shaky, slender hand reached out to gently cup the edges of a photograph that sent her heart beating wildly. 

"It's all of us," she murmured as she could feel her salty tears well in her eyes. Gently using her other hand to scan the photograph, moving from each person, she spoke to herself. "Uravity, Deku, All Might, Red Riot, Eraserhead, Ingenium, Chargebot, Anima, Cellophane, Earphone Jack, Tsukuyomi, Tailman…" For a moment she paused, her tears finally breaking the floodgates of her y/e/c eyes. "Shoto…" 

She allowed her hand to drop the picture she held as she found herself sitting beside her things as she sobbed into her knees. "Oh Shoto," she breathed out between sobs, allowing her hands to find her hair as she dug her fingers inside of her y/h/c locks. "For a pro hero, I really was a coward, wasn't I, Shoto?" 

After a while, Y/N's tears began to quell, the woman pushing herself to stop.  _ Surely they didn't mean to relax as mourn,  _ she chided herself as she let out a struggling sigh. Wiping her eyes off with her sleeve, she moved to grip the picture once more, simply to place it upon the desk. Forcing a smile against her lips, she said, "I'll always remember you guys," in a hushed tone as she went to go through the rest of her things. 

Sifting through, she found her bracers, which she thanked the gods that she could shove underneath the fire nation uniform that Iroh handed her. Despite that, there was a few memorabilia that she would treasure, a necklace that she wrapped around her neck and tucked underneath her uniform. Tucking the rest of her supplies underneath the bed, she heaved a heavy sigh. 

"Just be happy you're alive," she murmured to herself as she moved to lie down upon the bed. "Focusing on the past, focusing on him…" She moved a hand upon her face as she bit her lip. "Everyone's gone, and if I was locked in ice...oh Shoto." Squeezing her eyes shut tight, her lips curled to a grimace. "You protected me, didn't you? You saved me. You're the only one who could have." 

After a while, she simply began to stare at the ceiling, tears that she couldn't quell blurring her vision. Exhaustion was beginning to take her body off to slumber as she stared, though she murmured one last thing through clenched teeth. "You loved me, too, didn't you, Shoto?" She murmured, malice dripping only from her own blindness as she allowed her eyes to close. 

As she slumbered, she did not hear the creaking of her door, nor the two who had entered her room. Zuko's amber eyes took a glance over to her, before taking a glance back upon the desk, which adorned her belongings. Iroh stood in the doorway, though the sight of the pictures perked his intrigue as well. 

Zuko made no noise as he glanced over the images, people she was clearly fond of. His attention was first drawn to the large picture of the group, before it scattered off to a few pictures that were smaller groups. One picture in particular had just been Uravity, Y/N, Deku and Shoto, the fondness the four heroes had for one another clear in the expressions. 

Lips curling into a frown, he motioned for his Uncle to move before the two quietly shut the door to leave her slumbering figure. Once the two were far enough away, he said, "This woman had a life over a thousand years ago. How can we trust her? She kept saying hero, that she was a hero." 

"She feels indebted to you and I," Iroh said with a shrug. "The fact that she has so many pictures means she forms connections with people. I'm sure if you're kind to her, she'll be fond of us." 

"What if someone else survived?" He replied with a grimace. "I don't think she could encapsulate herself in ice." 

"Everyone from the quirk war supposedly perished," Iroh replied. "It's also been a thousand years. I think you're worrying too much, Prince Zuko. You should have a calming cup of jasmine tea." 

"I don't need any calming tea, Uncle," Zuko seethed. "I need to find the Avatar.”

Iroh chuckled softly, rolling his eyes as he murmured, “Suit yourself. Your destiny has given you a strong ally to join you on that journey, though.”


	4. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The song used in this chapter is "If I Tremble" by the Front Porch Step.
> 
> *This chapter is currently being edited and expanded upon, while it has been split into two separate chapters (06/20/2020)*

The soldiers, primarily the upper ones, and Iroh would enjoy what Iroh called a musical night. Sometimes, they would take turns performing something quite off-key, or they would all play together. As they did not have a surplus of instruments, it typically was a turn taking process. Iroh told Y/N of it when she woke, and after her first day adjusting, she thought it would be a nice way to wind down the evening. 

Iroh played with two others, singing some sort of folk song off-key, but the group smiled as they played. It seemed to be something that the group would keep their spirits up with, and Y/N could not help her own smile stretched across her lips. He had been singing something that seemed rather primitive to what she was used to, folk songs being not nearly as popular in her time. The slow rhythm filled her ears in a soothing way, though it had not been something that would get her up and moving. 

After a while, much like a concert, the group had shifted through four songs. The stars shone over the boat as they sang, stars and moon being the only illumination for the crew. As the last song was played though, Y/N was turned to, all eyes upon her. 

"Do you know any songs?" Iroh asked with a grin against his lips. 

Y/N allowed a chuckle to escape her lips, eyebrow raised as her y/e/c gaze met Iroh's. "Ones that wouldn't be strange to you?" She said in almost a teasing tone. "I'm sure anything I know is dated and lost with the tides." 

"Nonsense," Iroh countered, a grin stretched across his face. "We are an accepting group, and we would love to hear whatever you would like to share." 

Y/N pondered for a moment, y/e/c orbs shifting between the crew members as she felt a tightness in her chest. The pressure to share something was nearly overwhelming, and yet, she found herself with a slight up curl of her lips.  _ Shoto,  _ she thought,  _ this is for you.  _

"Well, you've been warned," she teased once more, before sucking in a shaky breath. Closing her y/e/c orbs, she focused as the song slipped past her lips. Though she noticed after the first verse that she had no accompaniment, she could only assume that they were unable to pick up on the tune. 

_ They say the heart only wants what it can't have. _

_ So I guess your hand in mine will never fit _

_ 'Cause if I could find my heart inside this empty frozen chest _

_ Then you would find that I'd give you all of it _

_ You stole the matches from my book. _

_ Put out the fire in my eyes. _

_ You cause a thunder in my veins when you're around. _

_ You make me wish that I would die. _

_ And I can't hear you calling out my name _

_ But I still feel your breath across my neck driving me insane. _

_ And you don't love me so how do you explain _

_ You walk away from my life when you live inside my brain. _

_ Live inside my brain. _

_ I thought you came to kiss my lips _

_ But you brought your shovel and your tarp. _

_ The voice that once became the light into my dark _

_ Soon became your tool to break my heart. _

_ And I can't hear you calling out my name _

_ But I still feel your breath across my neck driving me insane. _

_ And you don't love me but how do you explain _

_ You walk away from my life when you live inside my brain. _

_ You live inside my brain. _

_ And eat my heart for breakfast. _

_ Taste its tainted blood. _

_ Feel your precious poison start to fill its makers veins _

_ So you can start to feel your so-called love. _

_ And I can't hear you calling out my name _

_ But I still feel your breath across my neck driving me insane. _

_ And you don't love me so how do you explain _

_ You walk away from my life but you live inside my brain. _

As the song came to conclusion, Y/N allowed a wry smile to slip across her lips, a touch of blush splayed across her cheeks. "I may have gotten a little carried away," she admitted sheepishly, placing a hand behind her head as her y/e/c orbs glanced downward. "That was something dear to my heart." 

"It's better than listening to General Iroh's voice all the time," one of the soldiers chimed in with a hearty chuckle. "You have a set of pipes on you, girl." 

"And surely a lucky man," another chimed in with a laugh. "You can tell by the way that you sang that it was for someone special." 

She allowed a hollow chuckle to escape her lips, as she painted them upwards once more. "I'm not sure I'd call him lucky," she said in a good-natured tone, sifting a hand through her y/h/c locks as her y/e/c gaze turned to the ocean. "But he was definitely something special." 

"Hopefully that fool doesn't let a treasure like you get away," another said in an almost flirtatious tone, though Y/N had already begun tuning the group out. 

Biting her lip gently, she made sure not to allow her lips to dip downward, as much as they wanted to, as she said, "It's getting late, guys. I'm going to head to sleep." 

"Goodnight, Y/N," Iroh said kindly, "and thank you for joining us."


	5. IV

In the shadows, amber orbs watched the woman, a frown present against his lips. His mind swirled with doubts about the y/h/c haired woman, her attachments to her old world, and yet curiosity brewed inside of him. Mind slipping foolishly towards the way her soft voice sounded as it sang out, the passion behind her words, he barely noticed that he had been in her path. As steps drew nearer to Zuko, he felt his heart tighten, mind attempting to grasp at some sort of excuse he could make. 

"Prince Zuko," she murmured, a forced smile still painted against her lips as she addressed him with a respectful bow. Y/N's y/e/c orbs struggled to meet his amber gaze, as her heart felt heavy in her chest. Memories of Shoto flooded her, drowning her emotions as she attempted to swim to the surface of her own mind. 

"You can just call me Zuko," he said with a scoff, though as he watched her begin to walk away, he grabbed her hand quickly. "Would you, uh, tell me about your past life? From what Uncle says, you're from a strange time, and he didn't know a lot about it." 

Y/N found a genuine, slight smile gracing her features as she nodded, feeling a little tightening of her heart at his words. "Of course, Pr- Zuko," she said softly. "I have some things that were frozen with me, if you'll come back to my chambers." 

The two walked back, and for a moment he had forgotten to take his hand back, a light blush against his features as he pulled it back. Amber eyes glanced to the floor before the y/h/c haired woman caught his attention once more. Though he had taken a glance at these pictures the night prior, he knew nothing behind any of the images before him. 

"Well, I lived in a society of quirks," she said, holding up the picture that had the group in it. "Everyone had a relatively different quirk. I went through the pro-hero course, learning how to become a hero far before graduation." Smiling fondly, her gaze shifted to the picture she spoke of. "These were my classmates, and later my comrades in the quirk war. The war itself I only remember the first year of unfortunately." 

"Quirks," he mused, attempting the word on his tongue as if it had been something he had never tried before. "What kind of quirks did your classmates have?" 

"Everyone had a different quirk," she said with a soft chuckle. "Some much more heroic than others. Uravity, a close friend of mine, was able to make anything she touched weightless." As she spoke, she moved to point her finger upon the brunette woman she fondly explained, before moving her hand to the next person, a green haired male in all green. "Deku had the power of One For All, one of two quirks that could actually be passed down." Next to him had been Bakugo, whom she moved to next. "I'm not sure what name Bakugo truly ended up choosing for his hero name, but he secreted nitroglycerin into his palms and was able to ignite it into explosions. Those are just a few examples. Eighty percent of my world had a quirk, just as this new world has benders. There was a vast difference between heroically useful quirks and ones that could barely help every day life, let alone those who decided to use theirs for villainy." 

Zuko squinted at the picture for a moment, looking for the man with the dual colored locks. As he found him, he pointed, trying to act nonchalant as he asked, "What was his quirk?" 

Y/N's lips fell to a frown as she noticed what person Zuko was talking about. Setting the picture down, she let out a sigh, trying to keep her composure. "He was half-hot, half-cold, fire in his left and ice in his right. Some people would marry for love back in my day, while others would marry to improve their children's quirks. He was a byproduct of that."

"His face...," he mused out. 

Y/N nodded, a frown prominent against her features. "Ah, yes...his scar," she replied, before turning to one of the pictures that it was more visible. "That came from his mother, unable to bear the sight of his father's eye. She didn't use her quirk on him, just scalded him with hot tea water." 

"You loved him," he finally said, as a statement than more of a question. Amber eyes met the sad gaze of y/e/c eyes as he studied her face. "And you still do." 

Y/N allowed a scoff to escape her lips as she placed the picture back down. "I like to think that maybe he did, too," she said honestly. "But I can't hold onto a ghost forever. I can't hold onto any of them forever. We all almost died together plenty of times, we even watched our comrades pass. I suddenly wake up to find that everything I know is gone, and I'm sure that in time, it will be a strength." 

"Well, uh," Zuko said uncomfortably, trying to think of what he should even do, "I'm sorry to bring up your past."

Placing a gentle hand against his shoulder, she forced a smile against her lips. "Don't apologize," she said softly. "I tell you because I want to trust you, and your Uncle of course." 

"That's good to hear," he replied professionally, bringing his guard back up completely as he nodded afterwards. "I'll let you get your sleep. We'll be training in the morning."

  
  



	6. V

Y/N stood, staring at the scarred, amber eyed male. Her face had a somewhat confident expression as she readied her stance, waiting on the go-ahead. Iroh could be seen a few feet behind Zuko, though he had been sitting drinking his tea. 

"Remember, you two, fire comes from your breath," Iroh said in a sage-like tone, staring over at the two. "Begin." 

Heat from each blow could be felt against her face, though the Prince had yet to graze her. Sheerly avoiding attacks was only going to last Y/N so long as the male was clearly growing agitated. Allowing a smirk to cross her lips, her eyes began to glow crimson as she began throwing fire back in his direction. 

Zuko was turned back on the defensive, much to his own dismay, amber eyes narrowing at the woman. Though he could almost admit her skills by this point, he did not wish for her to better him. Sliding his leg inconspicuously, he managed to pin her, only to fall on top of her. A flaming hand illuminating the woman's face, it illuminated the smirk across her lips. 

Feeling him straddling her was a stirring of her stomach, no matter her staring through fire into his amber orbs. The stare was quickly broken, a touch of blush blossoming against his own cheeks as he began to get off the woman. A satisfied smirk quickly spread against his lips as he turned to his Uncle fiercely. 

"The basics are not going to work against the Avatar," Zuko demanded. "Teach me more advanced techniques."

"You need to get the basics down before you advance," Iroh stated dully. "Spar again." 

The two hardly gave Y/N enough time to regain her composure before Zuko was throwing fiery punches towards her. She nearly managed to get her arm burnt in defense, before she leapt above him, flipping further back from him. Gaining her footing once more, crimson shown in her eyes as she leapt towards him. 

This time, Y/N knew what she was dealing with. Taking an offensive, she evaded punches as she moved to land her own, making sure to quell her flames enough to have him remain uninjured. After all, it was simply sparring, and the last thing she wanted to do was harm him. 

This time, she attempted the same move that he had attempted upon her, sweeping his footing out from under him as she straddled above him. An amused smirk made its way to her face as she gazed down upon him, though a quick burst of flames near her face caused her to jump off of him. Quelling the heat that forced itself in her face, she blinked carefully, nearly missing Zuko's arm as it launched out to her. 

"You're holding back," Iroh mentioned, grabbing Y/N's attention as her y/e/c orbs turned to meet the elder man. 

"My power is made to destroy, not repair," she said with a shrug. "I don't want to cause actual damage on an ally." 

"He's not," Iroh warned harshly. "Give him the honor of your fire." 

"What are you talking about, Uncle?" Zuko spat, glancing between Y/N and Iroh. 

"I want to see her full strength," Iroh explained. 

"This ship isn't flammable, is it?" She finally said, quirking a brow at the two. "The power of a forest fire would surely destroy." 

Zuko ordered the soldiers to go under the deck, while Iroh stood a distance from the two. It was decided that she would not hold back her full power, as a respectful honor to Zuko. Standing face to face, Zuko examined her features. 

Swallowing hard, Y/N's y/e/c gaze sternly met Zuko's. "I'm sorry," she muttered, biting her lip before her eyes once again glowed. 

The strength she showed from her quirk was something that she could not do for a long time, but still shocked even Iroh nonetheless. Once the two were panting, Zuko's amber eyes wide, she felt herself growing dizzy. Y/N's flames took more out of her body than any other portion of her quirk, as it required the most offensive focus. 

"What was that?" Iroh finally said, walking back towards the two. "You practically burned me. That was incredible!" 

Moving to lean against the railing of the ship, Y/N let out a soft chuckle. "My forest fire is much harder to control than any other part of my quirk," she said, attempting to steady herself. "It takes a lot out of me, and the other pro-heroes feared it. Not for its strength, of course, but they worried I'd accidentally burn someone alive." 

"You almost did," Zuko muttered before walking to stand beside his uncle. 

Iroh smiled, saying, "In this world, giving someone the honor of not holding back is respectful, though if it takes too much out of you, you may stick to what is necessary." 

"Thank you," she breathed out as she closed her y/e/c eyes once more. "What do we expect for facing and capturing the Avatar, anyhow?" 

"A master of all four elements," Zuko chimed in, standing beside her. "Knowing that he has been missing for one hundred years, he should be an old man with boundless experience." 

Resting her back against the railing, she crossed her arms against her chest as she glanced to the two. "And you're expecting once we find this Avatar that using only fire will do the trick?" 

Zuko pursed his lips as he shook his head. "If it comes down to it, you should use your other elements," he said hesitantly. "I'd like to see what you can do, but if word goes out about your...abilities…" 

"My brother would want to kill you," Iroh finished. "You would be a threat in the wrong hands." 

Pursing her lips, she nodded. "I appreciate the two of you not looking at me as a weapon," she said with a gentle smile. "I do obviously warn, if someone was to try to take me as one, it wouldn't be without a fight." 


	7. VI

It had been simply two weeks since Y/N was thawed out of her ice containment, as she stood upon not the side of righteousness, but the side that she was indebted to. Her memories of her past life, the one she had lived one thousand years prior, had still seemed simply like a month ago. She could still remember the feeling of her heart racing as Todoroki Shoto sent a smile in her direction, or the way that Deku always seemed to bring her spirits up. The woman would never forget her upbringing, her past friends and love, but she knew it was weighing upon her. 

Y/N knew that waking to those pictures each day kept her in her past. She knew that the way her y/e/c orbs would take another longing look to that picture that Shoto's arm was around her shoulder, Uravity's on Deku's, she was slipping mentally. Each time she thought of that ice prison she woke from, she remembered that she had missed her chance on a man who likely loved her the way she loved him. 

It hadn't even been sunrise by the point that Y/N made her decision, though the pit in her stomach churned. Tears ebbed at her y/e/c eyes as she grabbed the pictures, taking one final glance upon them. Her memories would always be in her heart, each and every friend she made along the way. Even the girl that the pro-heroes had saved during her first year, Eri, still held a deep place in the woman's heart. Y/N could still remember when she was let out of the hospital for the day, and how the group made it a day for her to remember. 

Each bond that the woman made in her past, good and bad, she mourned so deeply. These would cloud her thoughts, down to her mother who had been so sweet to her. Her mother never called her a mutation, though she truly was one. 

She crept quietly through the halls of the ship, making her way up to the deck. Though she knew that the lookout would likely see her actions, she hadn't cared. After all, they would not see close enough to see how long ago those pictures had been taken. 

Taking the pictures one by one, she moved them from her left arm to her right. The first picture she grabbed was one of her mother and her, something she was shocked that Zuko had not asked about when he was asking about the pictures. Y/N held the same y/e/c eyes, the two with grins against their faces, Y/N simply a child in the picture. 

"Goodbye, Mom," she muttered softly, tightening her lips as she allowed her crimson eyes to glow. Holding the picture over the ocean as it burned, only the light ashes fell to the ocean, sinking quickly with the waves. Y/N shifted her y/e/c orbs to see the ashes make their way to the ocean floor. 

The next picture was the one of Y/N, Uravity, Deku and Shoto. She grasped it tightly in her right hand as she let out a shaky sigh, forcing her eyes to hold back her tears. "I wish I could have saved you guys," she muttered as she stared at the four of them together. "You'll always be in my heart, but you're holding me back." With her words, she watched the picture set aflame, ashes disappearing into the deep sea. 

The third picture she grabbed was the group, all of Class 1-A and the teachers. "You all made my years wonderful, but now you're the anchor left on my heart," she muttered as the last picture was set aflame. She watched as the flames ate the picture right to left, ashes dripping down as the last bit of flame swallowed her memories. Allowing a stray tear to drip down her face, she watched the ashes disappear underneath the waves, as her memories drifted to sea. 

For a few minutes, she simply stared out to the ocean alone, before she felt a strong hand against her shoulder. Without thinking, she allowed her y/h/c locks to dance as she shifted her head to glance at the new presence. Noticing what she did, her right hand moved upwards to wipe her stray tear. 

"You've been adjusting well," Iroh commented with a kind smile against his lips. "War really is a terrible thing. It's unfortunate that you woke up in another, but we are glad to have you." 

Y/N allowed a smile to cross her lips as she nodded solemnly, her y/e/c eyes moving back to the ocean. "Are you worried?" She asked quietly, admiring the sunrise as the two stood. "I mean, this war has been going on since you were a kid, and now you're retired." 

"Retirement isn't a point to worry," he said with a hearty chuckle, before his voice grew quieter. "Though I'm always worried about Zuko. Since I lost my own son…" He paused, tearing up. "...I've seen him as my own." 

"From the little that I've learned being here," she replied kindly, her gaze moving back to Iroh, "you're doing a great job at being a father figure to him." 

"I'm glad we found you," Iroh said with nothing but kindness in his voice, clearly a light crack in his voice. 


	8. VII

Y/N adorned a male uniform, the only spare uniform that they had on board. Y/h/c locks tied back, she adorned the typical soldier war helmet as they captured the Avatar from the small water tribe village. She stood with the other soldiers in formation, awaiting to dock upon the small village.

Her y/e/c orbs often shifted over to the soldier to her side, checking to make sure she was maintaining the type of formation she was supposed to be doing. Walking down the ramp, she was the soldier of the right of Zuko, and had watched as Zuko simply kicked away his attacker. The chill of the world barely even reached inside of her uniform as she stood upon the chilled snow, silent. 

"Where are you hiding him?" Zuko demanded a group of people who simply looked weak and defenseless. 

Y/N's hero heart ached as she watched the male she followed, especially as he had grabbed an elderly woman to use as an example for what age the Avatar would be. Gasps could be heard from the group as Zuko instilled fear in them, though none seemed ready to fess up. Gasps turned to screams as Zuko threw a line of fire upon the group. 

"I know you're hiding him!" He exclaimed fiercely, clenching his fist as he leaned towards the group. 

What seemed to be the only male attempted to launch an attack on Zuko, screaming as he ran to him. As he jumped, Zuko simply ducked to allow the male to end up face first in the snow. If the scene hadn't been so ominous, Y/N was sure it would have been humorous. 

He began fighting with Zuko, nearly hitting him with a boomerang as Zuko just seemed to grow in anger. A little boy threw a spear to the male as he came back with a charge. 

"Show no fear!" The little boy exclaimed. 

Zuko merely broke the spear with blocks from his forearms, breaking the spear bit by bit. The defense seemed positively effortless as Zuko eventually grabbed the broken spear. Simply poking the male a few times in the head, jabbing, he went down in defeat. 

Y/N could hear the wind ripping around the boomerang as it was returning, and quickly broke formation to grab it before it managed to hit Zuko in the back of the helmet. Causing the attention of the group, Y/N smiled sheepishly underneath her mask before tossing it carelessly behind the group. Before she knew it, she already had to jump out of formation once more, uncomfortably catching Zuko in a bridal style as a four finned penguin knocked him from his feet. 

"Put me down!" He exclaimed with a huff. 

"Sorry," she squeaked out quickly, allowing the male his own footing as she could feel her cheeks tinting from under her mask. 

Cheers could be heard from the children as the Avatar came to a stop, though he managed to wake the snow upon the group. The cheers dulled to deadpanned looks as the children were covered in the snow, before they started cheering once more. 

The group was ordered to surround the Avatar, though the majority had been quickly quelled by the snow. Y/N had, on the other hand, melted through said snow with her heat as her eyes glowed red. Her glare made its way to a boy who barely looked of teen age, with an arrow tattoo upon his bald head. 

"Looking for me?" He said in high spirits after he blasted Zuko with snow. 

As the snow melted from Zuko, he gasped out, "You're the airbender?" in a relatively disgusted tone. "You're the avatar?" The two began circling, Y/N standing on the outside with the other soldiers as she allowed him to hold the spotlight. "I've been training years for this encounter, training, meditating. You're just a child." 

"Well, you're not much older than me?" Aang said, getting Zuko fired up more. 

He began throwing fire at the Avatar, as the Avatar continued to deflect it. Cries of horror could be heard behind him, fearful cries from the villagers. Y/N was sure the boy looked back upon the group before glancing back to Zuko with determined, deep gray eyes. 

"If I go with you, will you promise to leave everyone alone?" Aang finally said, holding out his staff. 

Silently, Zuko nodded, and the group began gathering him up. One soldier took the boy's staff, while Y/N and another soldier restrained and began walking the Avatar onto the boat. She held the left side of the Avatar, while another soldier held the right. Through her slitted gaze, she had to keep the mental mantra that she was indebted to Prince Zuko and Iroh. 

"Head a course to the Fire Nation," Zuko ordered. "I'm going home." 

Standing upon the main deck, the wind barely reached inside of the uniform to billow Y/N's y/h/c locks as she stood beside the Avatar, focus upon Zuko. She watched as the male held the staff that the Avatar was fighting it, admiring it with a smile across his face. She mentally noted the pride in those amber eyes as he stared at the wood. 

"This staff will make an excellent gift for my father," he spoke. "I suppose you wouldn't know of fathers, being raised by monks." Pausing, he set the broad end of the staff down rather loudly. "Take the Avatar to the prison hold." 

Once down in the barracks, making way to the prison hold, Y/N walked behind the Avatar as the other soldier led the front. After a few moments of mumbled protests and walking, the near silence was broken by the Avatar himself. "So, I guess you've never fought an airbender before," he nearly taunted. "I bet I can take you both with my hands tied behind my back." 

"I have," Y/N said with a chuckle, her feminine voice muffled by the mask she wore. "Not a bender persay, but someone with the ability to manipulate air." 

"Silence," the other guard retorted quickly, stopping her from giving away too much. 

Y/N noticed as the Avatar took a large gasp of air, and readied herself. She gripped tightly to the Avatar's shoulders as the two were sent back, though the other guard had not been so lucky, winding up with his face first in a door. Maneuvering the two, she managed to temporarily kick upon the stairs to end up standing with the Avatar once more. 

"You're not so easy," he grumbled. "You said you've fought another airbender before?" 

"I'm not going to get friendly with you and betray those who helped me," she spat, attempting to maneuver him back to the prison hold. 

Unfortunately for her, the Avatar was quite evasive, making his way around her fire rather easily. Y/N followed after the boy as the other guard called out that the Avatar had escaped. The closed quarters made it much easier for the Avatar to evade her up until they made their way back upon the deck, standing beside Zuko. 

"What is that?" Zuko said in confusion. 

"That's not normal?" Y/N questioned, quirking a brow. 

"Appa!" The Avatar exclaimed happily. 

Her y/e/c orbs caught amber eyes as she desperately pleaded with the male, though her hands only used fire against the Avatar. The Prince fought the Avatar one on one, and she noticed that he was failing. It was not hard to realize that she needed to use her power, but so early in, the consequences could be dire. 

"Do it," he growled out finally, nearly falling off the ship with the last hit that he received from the Avatar's wind. 

A smirk made it's way to her lips as she allowed her y/e/c orbs to glow crimson, a hurricane swallowing the Avatar himself to bring him back to the top of the boat. The hurricane raged with the Avatar inside, making the way to the floor of the battleship. As it touched down, Y/N held a satisfied smirk against her lips. 

"You're incredible," she could hear breathed out beside her as the Prince had made his way beside her. "But you lost this." The amber eyed male held out her mask to her, something that she simply smiled in return for. 

"We need to get him under deck first," she reminded as the two walked, the Avatar struggling all the while to get out of her grasp. "And get rid of his cheer squad." 

Before Y/N was able to get the Avatar under the deck, his tattoos glowed white. It took mere moments for the Avatar to rise out of her grasp, creating chaos that not even her hurricanes were able to stop. As the Avatar continued to strike, Y/N had to choose between Zuko's safety and the capture of his prize. 

A water bender attempted to freeze her as she made her way to grab the Prince, and she had to use her hurricaine to jump above it, causing the two saviors into a whirl as she moved to grab Zuko's hand. Pulling him upwards, a frown slipped across her lips at his own disgruntled appearance. She hadn't needed to glance back upon the ship to know that the Avatar and his friends had escaped the group. 

"What kind of power was that?" She breathed out as her attention was brought back towards the damage upon the ship. "That was worse than one of those quirk enhancer drugs." 

"Dig the ship out and go after them!" Zuko ordered his men, before taking a stray glance at the soldiers being busy with thawing out the others. "...after your done with that. Y/N, come with me." 

She could feel a sinking in her stomach as she followed Zuko, shortly joined by Iroh to another room upon the ship. Only could she assume the room had been owned by Prince Zuko due to the adornments inside, all the way down to a duel wielding set of swords upon the wall. Nervously, she moved her hand to grip at her other arm, careful y/e/c eyes shifting between the two. 

"In the case of anyone growing word of this failure, it is possible that we could lose soldiers," Iroh said, breaking the silence as he glanced over to Y/N. "I have an idea." 

"Well, I'm all ears," Prince Zuko said dismissively, his amber orbs glancing to the wall as he practically groaned. "It will be some time before the soldiers dig us out, and we'll have to dock at the fire nation to repair." 

"She should be under the guise of your betrothed," Iroh suggested, a smile breaking upon his face. "We wouldn't have to hide her femininity, just her strength in the other elements. If anyone saw the hurricane, we could suggest that the Avatar created it. There was enough turmoil."

Both Y/N and Zuko's gazes widened, snapping over to Iroh. "Betrothed?" Zuko spat. "I barely even know her." 

"I can tell my brother that I arranged it," Iroh said with a shrug. "We can't risk losing her." 

"What kind of family would accept that?" Zuko continued, and Y/N expected that he was going to go on insulting her, her y/e/c orbs shifting downward as he spoke. "I'm a disgraced prince. Banished." 

Biting her lip, she said, "I'm willing to go along with the ruse. I could say that my family sees the potential in you. It's only in front of the fire nation, correct?" Gripping her arm a little tighter, she practically whispered. "I'd prefer the two of you using my services, not anyone else." 

"That would be correct," Iroh said happily. 

Zuko merely snorted, saying, "I doubt they'd believe that. No one must know that we know the Avatar is alive." 

"I wouldn't trust all of your crew to keep the same story," she warned with tight lips. "I'm sure humanity hasn't changed much over the last thousand years." 


	9. VIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This work is going through a large editing process, and as chapters are added and properly placed, there will be a mix of numbers and roman numerals. Once all proceeding chapters are in order, these will be properly fixed.

"Uncle, I want the repairs done as quickly as possible," Zuko said, walking in front of Iroh and Y/N. "I don't want to stay too long and risk losing his trail." 

"You mean the Ava-," Iroh started, before getting a strong warning gaze from Y/N. 

"Don't mention his name on these docks," Zuko spat quietly. "Once word gets out that he's alive, every firenender will be out looking for him and I don't want anyone getting in the way." 

"Getting in the way of what?" A man with a foreboding appearance said from behind the group. "Prince Zuko."

"Captain Zhao," Zuko seethed. 

"It's commander now," he replied proudly, "and General Iroh, great hero of our nation." 

"Retired General," Iroh replied respectively, bowing. 

"And who would this be," Zhao said curious, a smirk against his lips as his eyes bored into Y/N. "What do you have this woman dressed in, a soldier outfit?" 

"An arranged betrothed for Prince Zuko," Iroh stated, not missing a beat. "Unfortunately in one of the towns, someone crudely destroyed her clothing, so we were planning on grabbing something-." 

Y/N simply bowed, sheepish behind the two by this point. Though she knew of arranged marriages, she knew not of the customs of women in this time. Anxiety wracked her body as she could feel the man's gaze. 

"The Fire Lord's brother and son are welcomed guests anytime," he replied. "What brings you to my harbor?" 

"Our ship is being repaired," Iroh chimed in. 

"That's quite a bit of damage," Zhao replied, his eyes finally shifting upwards to the ship. 

"Yes," Zuko started, "You wouldn't believe what happened." Amber eyes shifting to Iroh, he continued with haste. "Uncle, tell Commander Zhao what happened." 

"Y/N-," Iroh started, eyes shifting back to her. "Y/N documents it much better than I do. Tell Commander Zhao the incredible tale. 

Holding the heavy sigh she wished to heave, Y/N straightened up as she directed her gaze to Zhao. "An earth kingdom ship attempted to cross the same path as we had near an icy terrain, knocking us and causing an avalanche into the hull of the ship," she spoke, her voice calm and sincere. 

"Really?" Commander Zhao replied, somewhat intrigued, or in disbelief, Y/N could not tell. "You must regale me with all the thrilling details. Join me for a drink?" 

"Sorry, but we have to go," Zuko said, beginning to walk off. "Y/N, stay with the ship." 

The strong hand of Iroh against Zuko's shoulder stopped him. "Prince Zuko," Iroh said quickly, in a stern tone, "show Commander Zhao your respect." Turning to Zhao, he continued in a respectful manner. "We would be honored to join you. Do you have any ginseng tea? It's my favorite." 

"She shall come as well," Zhao said as the two were beginning to walk away from Y/N. "I would love to hear how the two of you met." 

Zuko groaned, his hands holding fire as he crossed them in anger. Amber eyes shifted over to Y/N questioningly as she stood beside him, placing a reassuring half smile against her lips. He could almost smile as he felt the soft touch of her hand slipped against her own, a soft thrill of comfort before the two walked off. 

As the three followed Zhao, he called back to Y/N, saying, "You will receive more appropriate garb from my kenin." 


	10. VIII

"And by years end, the Earth Kingdom Capital will be under our rule," Commander Zhao said, staring at a depiction of the world as Iroh examined the weapons upon the track, Zuko sitting beside Y/N. "The Fire Lord will finally claim victory in this war." 

"If my father thinks the rest of the world will follow him willingly, then he is a fool," Zuko said confidently, though he initially bit his lip as he spoke. 

"Two years at sea have done little to temper your tongue," Zhao said, sitting beside the two. "So, how's the search for the Avatar going? You've clearly had some spare time if Iroh was able to arrange a betrothed for you." 

A loud clanking of metal caused everyone's attention for a moment, the weapons that Iroh was looking upon crashed to the ground. Beside the fallen weapons, Iroh cringed with his hands up close to his chest. Upon his face, he clearly looked disgruntled, embarrassed even. "Uh…" he started. "My fault entirely." 

"We haven't found him yet," Zuko replied confidently. 

With stern eyes, Zhao replied, "Did you really expect to? The Avatar died a hundred years ago, along with the rest of the airbenders." The shift in Zuko's eyes gave away the discomfort, Zhao's lips curling into nearly a smirk. "Unless you found some evidence that the Avatar is alive." 

"No," Zuko countered with haste. "Nothing." 

"Prince Zuko, the Avatar is the only one who can stop the Fire Nation from winning this war," Zhao said, standing and walking closer to Zuko and Y/N. "If you have an ounce of loyalty left, you'll tell me what you've found." His stern eyes shifted over to Y/N as he continued. "Let me guess, this is the Avatar." 

"No!" He replied quickly, placing a hand against her own. "She's not. I haven't found anything. It's like you said, the Avatar probably died a long time ago." Standing to his feet, he pulled Y/N by the hand. "Come on Uncle, Y/N, we're going." 

Met with spears crossed, Y/N and Zuko were blocked from the exit. A hint of concern rose in his face as his lips curled downward. Amber eyes glanced to Y/N as he tightened his grip upon her hand. 

Y/N could feel anxiety rising in her, heart clenched as she held Zuko's hand just as hard as he had she. Y/e/c eyes widened as they shifted to Zuko, mentally questioning what was going to happen. As soon as a lower ranking officer stepped in, their hearts both sank further. 

"Commander Zhao, we interrogated the crew as you instructed," he spoke, walking towards Zhao. "They confirmed Prince Zuko had the Avatar in custody, but let him escape. There were also reports of that woman having strange powers that could threaten the fire nation." 

"Now remind me," Zhao said with a smirk against his lips, "how exactly was your ship damaged? And who is that woman with you?" 

  
  


Forced to sit once more, Zhao forced the story of the Avatar from Zuko's lips, though he attempted to refrain from saying anything about Y/N. As he spoke, Y/N could feel the distain dripping from each word, tugging at her own heartstrings. In front of them, Zhao paced as he listened to his words. 

"So, you're saying a sixteen year old bested you and your firebenders?" Zhao scoffed. "You're more pathetic than I thought." 

"I underestimated him once," Zuko urged, "but it will not happen again." 

"No, it will not," Zhao replied hastily, his voice stern as he spoke. "Because you won't have a second chance."

"Commander Zhao!" Zuko exclaimed. "I've been hunting the Avatar for two years, and I-" 

"And you failed," he growled in return, a circle of fire from his hand as he shifted it. "Capturing the Avatar is too important to leave in a twenty year old's hands. He's mine now." 

Zuko attempted and failed at launching at Zhao, being held back by two of the guards. 

"Keep him there," Zhao commanded. 

After Zuko knocked over the table with his foot, Iroh called requesting more tea, and the guards set Zuko back upon the chair restrained. The three waited for what seemed to be a full hour for Zhao to return. Once he finally did, Y/N could feel anxiety once again, worried they would take her away from them. 

"My search party is ready," he announced, the three of them sitting at the table as he spoke. "Once my ship is out to sea, my guards will escort you to your ship and you will be free to go. All the crew could tell me was that she is a powerful fire bender, so I suppose she will go with you for now. It's humorous that a family would arrange with a disgraced Prince, but, nonetheless." 

"Why, are you worried that I'm going to try and stop you?" Zuko spat. 

Zhao broke into laughter, his eyes stern regardless of his laughter. "You...stop me?" He said in disbelief. "Impossible." 

"Don't underestimate me, Zhao," Zuko replied, standing up in confidence. "I will capture the Avatar before you." 

"Prince Zuko, that's enough," Iroh attempted to calm. 

"You can't compete with me," Zhao continued to egg on. "I have hundreds of warships under much command, and you, you're just a banished prince. No home, your only allies seeming to be this dog you're calling a fiance. Your own father doesn't even want you." 

"You're wrong!" Zuko spat back, "and don't you disrespect my future wife. Once I deliver the Avatar to my father, he will welcome me home with honor, and restore my rightful place on the throne with Y/N at my side." 

"If your father really wanted you home," he said in a grave tone, "he would have let you return by now, Avatar or no Avatar. But in his eyes, you are a failure and a disgrace to the fire nation." 

"That's not true!" Zuko exclaimed, knitting his brow in anger. 

"You have the scar to prove it," Zhao retorted. 

"Maybe you'd like one to match!" Zuko spat. 

"Is that a challenge?" Zhao replied, his tone fierce while his lips curled into a sickening smirk.

"An agni kai at sunset," Zuko replied harshly. 

"How about we make this more interesting," Commander Zhao replied with a smirk. "Let the girl defend your honor." 

"What?" Zuko countered, amber gaze shifting back to Y/N for a moment. "She isn't the one who challenged you. I am!" 

"It sounds like you have no faith in this dog of yours," Zhao taunted, his eyes shifting over to Y/N as he spoke. "If she's supposedly so powerful, put your honor in her hands." 

Y/N's eyes went wide as eyes trailed back to her. Biting her lip, she shrugged, eyes narrowed upon Zhao. "I've attempted to be respectful to you for far too long," she replied in a bored tone. "If you wish for a fight, you'll be eating your harsh words." 

Commander Zhao laughed as he exited the room, leaving the three alone while Y/N's face finally paled. "Why does he want to fight me?" She finally said, her brows knit in frustration. "What exactly is an agni kai? I mean, I'll gladly crisp the man, but...when do I stop?" 

Zuko groaned in aggravation, clearly disgruntled that he would not be the one fighting. "You cannot lose," Zuko said simply, his amber eyes shifting to Y/N. "You're fighting for more than just yourself." 

"It is a duel where the point that you win is when you burn the other," Iroh finally spoke out. "Though honestly this challenge is never taken on by a girl. I wonder what's going on in his head."

"What did I just get myself into," she muttered as she closed her y/e/c orbs, furrowing her brows.


	11. IX

Iroh stood in front of Y/N as she wore something that barely covered her top underneath a vest that she supposedly would have to take off as the battle began. On top of the fact that her scars would be showing from her old world, she felt incredibly exposed in this moment, conflicted even. She would have to keep in mind to only use her forest fire technique, and that she would have to visibly scar the man. 

"Remember your basic fire bending techniques," Iroh stated solemnly as he looked down upon her. "They are your greatest weapons." 

"If anyone despite myself is at risk, I will promise you he will not win," she said confidently, moving to turn, the vest-like piece falling off of her shoulders as she readied her stance. 

The gong sounded as Y/N attempted to match the male's stance, knowing that she knew very little about what fire bending even looked like. Readying her fire, her y/e/c orbs glowed crimson as she moved to throw her first attack. She watched as the man did not even flinch at the first few attacks of her held back forest fire, and knew that she must turn up the heat to truly burn her opponent. 

Zhao finally began throwing attacks back to her, the two valiantly fighting. Iroh could tell from the side lines that she was holding back with her quirk, with her stance, with all of it. Her evasion had kept her out of each fire that was thrown her way so far, much to her own relief. 

Unlike the fire benders who could manipulate fire, Y/N had to keep herself out of any flame but her own. She knew as well as Zuko or Iroh that she would lose if she were to be simply grazed by his fire. Still, she pressed onward, attempting to break the man in front of her. 

As she pushed to be more evasive, she allowed the spring in her step to knock Zhao off of his guard. A smirk still held against his lips as he taunted, "Just look at how scarred your body is already, and just think, I'll be adding to it." 

"Not on your life," she spat back as she found herself close enough to unleash her forest fire. "Each scar I have is a symbol from someone I protected, and I honor each one. You will not taint that with this." 

Unleashing her forest fire, she caught him off guard with his awe, watching her flames dance around her as attacks continued to come. It did not take long for Y/N to already feel the effects of her quirk weighing upon her, but she knew that she needed to scar him. Her attacks began to aim upon his chest, hope inside of her that one would create that fabled scar to win this silly battle. 

Getting the man upon his back with a hard hit to the chest, Y/N could tell by the shrill groan that she had hit the target. Though her body began to grow dizzy, she stood over the man in triumph. "Know better than to drag me into your own ego," she muttered as she felt a slight smirk tug her features as she began walking away. 

"You're a monster," he spat finally. As she had her body already growing weak from her quirk, Zhao came back to throw another kick of fire in her direction. Thankfully for her, Zhao's kick was caught by Iroh's hand, the elder male throwing the Commander back upon his back. 

"This is how the Great Commander Zhao acts in defeat?" He questioned venomously. "Against a woman, for that matter. I'm ashamed." 

Zuko walked to Y/N's side, pulling her close to him as the ruse, but in actuality simply steadying the woman. "I'm still mad that you fought him," he said under his breath, "but I'm impressed." 


	12. X

_ Shattered, shaky breaths escaped the woman's pouted lips as her y/e/c gaze moved from her comrades to the enemies. The scent of crimson so strong against her nostrils, she was sure she would vomit if it drew any closer to her senses. Gazing wide, she could feel exhaustion pulling over her.  _

_ "Natural Disaster, get your head in it," she could hear Deku order confidently, though a slight waiver was present in his voice. "We cannot let Shigaraki win."  _

_ "It's no time for a pep-talk," Bakugo chimed in, his voice more of a growl than anything. "Let's get out there and kill 'em."  _

_ "You know we can't do that, hot-head," Shoto said from the other side of Y/N. "We're the heroes. We're better than the monsters, and you know that." _

_ "It's a figure of speech, Icy-Hot," Bakugo chided, his voice still firm as he grit his teeth.  _

_ "If we hit them head on, we're going to lose," Eraser Head spoke up. "But I don't think we have any other choice. Backup should be here soon."  _

_ It wasn't long before each hero was facing off, one on one, and one on two. The battle was long, deafening cries to be heard for miles to come. There was no way to keep track of her comrades as Y/N faced off against two villains, both of which she did not know. Intel in this battle had been low, as just about any low life thug who knew All Might was out of the hero scene had joined the villains. This war had been nothing like the Yakuza mission, and even then as they were saving Eri, they had so much more backup.  _

_ The moment that Y/N caught the multicolored gaze of the man that she loved, she realized they were losing. Blood that splattered upon the cement was of their own, and rage ebbed inside of her heart. Tears welled in y/e/c eyes as she allowed her fire to encompass as far as the eye could see. With her fallen comrades behind her, everything drew to black.  _

Waking in a cold sweat, Y/N barely noticed the moisture against her face. A clenched first came down fiercely against her pillow as her y/e/c eyes shut in frustration. With her first dip back into her past, the first vivid memory of the war, she could not help wishing that she hadn't woken yet. Her body shook with rage, yet her eyes still dripped salted tears. 

_ Why give me that memory incomplete? _ She thought to herself morosely.  _ What happened to Shoto? What happened to my comrades? If Shoto didn't trap me in ice, then who?  _

Wiping her eyes, she forced herself to her feet. Readjusting herself, she moved to leave the room she had been staying in, a mission behind her desires. She knew not to try to seek the help from Prince Zuko, as he was likely busy with attempting to locate the Avatar. Her quest had been to find Iroh. 

It hadn't taken too long to find the elder male, as he had been enjoying the morning breeze, paired with a cup of what she could only assume to be jasmine tea. Forcing a smile against her lips, she approached the elder male, bowing respectfully. "Good morning, Iroh," she said, her tone soft as she spoke. 

"I've never seen you so formal, Y/N," the elder male said with a hearty laugh. "Is there something you're seeking?" 

Y/e/c orbs met his gaze as she allowed her smile to grow sheepish. "I-uh," she said, placing her hands together as she felt a bit bashful asking the elder male for help with something he knew nothing about. "I know my quirk doesn't work the same as fire bending, but I'm hoping to learn some more control." 

"Your fire still has the same spirit," he replied thoughtfully. "You should count yourself lucky. In this day and age, the only known person with all four elements is the Avatar." 

Y/N smiled softly, saying, "No one ever allowed me to focus on my forest fire. All they told me was that it was too destructive and untamed. Since you both only wish for me to use my fire, I feel it's time I learned. I know the two of you can manipulate fire, but…" Y/N bit her lip as she bashfully looked away. "I don't want to burn without a purpose." 

With an understanding gaze, Iroh stood, placing a strong hand upon Y/N's shoulder. A serious look crossed his face as he simply nodded. His words were stern, but caring as they passed his lips. "I hope the basics of fire bending will help to control your quirk," he spoke. "Watch me closely and follow my instructions." 

"Yes, sir," she said with an excited smile. 

Iroh moved into a firm stance, his forearms resting upwards beside his hips as his arms were bent at a ninety degree angle. The elder male's face was serious, staring forward as he controlled his breathing. He focused on nostril inhales, and precise mouth exhales. 

Though this had been something unlike what Y/N had ever learned, she started off standing beside the man, detailing his position in her mind, before getting into said position herself. Even though she had been sheepish at first, she focused upon her breathing, awaiting further instruction. 

"Focus on your breathing," Iroh began, his voice trained as he spoke. "The breath becomes energy in the body. The energy extends past your body and becomes fire." 

Nodding, Y/N continued to focus upon her breathing, becoming one with it. She cleared her mind of all thoughts besides those of creating her fire, doing so in bursts as she was being taught. The two stayed like this for a while, working upon the breathing technique. 

"Good," Iroh said, a smile against his lips. "Now, I want you to channel your energy into a punch. Use the breath as fuel, not the muscle. Position yourself into a power stance and throw a punch using this technique." 

Y/N nodded, moving into a power stance where her legs were parted enough to keep a firm footing, as if she were sparring. Closing her y/e/c eyes for a moment, she focused upon her breath as she moved to use her quirk, sending a clout of fire from her fist. 

"The only thing that perplexes me is why your power works to create, but not to control the elements," Iroh mused as he watched her punch. "Your quirk seems very similar to bending." 

"I've controlled the weather, once," she admitted sheepishly. "That I can only do on a smaller scale, though. I've created a thunderstorm from a sunny day." 

"I wonder if you would be able to, in theory, channel the four elements the way benders use them," he continued as he stared at Y/N. "Can you focus your breathing and hold a fire in your hand?" 

"I've never tried that," Y/N said sheepishly, her lips curling to a frown, though determination flashed in her y/e/c orbs. "Let me focus and see." 

Breathing deeply as instructed, Y/N focused upon her right hand, attempting to conjure a controlled clout of fire. As she focused, she could feel heat floating above her fingertips, before it spread to her palm. Trying to focus more upon her breathing, she attempted to control said fire in her hand, making sure that it did not spread. 

"That's wonderful!" Iroh said happily, glancing from the fire in her hand to Y/N's gaze. "Let's go over more of the basics, now that I'm sure they'll be able to help your fire." 


	13. XI

At the pont that Y/N caught sight of Iroh again, it was mid-afternoon, and she had noticed almost immediately the sight of conflict upon his face. As her y/e/c eyes caught sight of the map Iroh had clutched tightly in his hands, though, his eyes had already caught sight of her. It was too late for her to go off to do any other important task as Iroh began walking towards her, with something she could feel a pit forming in her stomach about. 

“Y/N!” he greeted happily, his grin spreading from cheek to cheek as he held out the map towards the woman. “Just the person I was hoping to see.”

“Hello, Iroh,” she said warmly, though she knew whatever the man wanted by this point was something he was clearly meant to be doing himself. “What do you need?”

Placing the map in the woman’s hand, he seemed almost a little hesitant as he spoke. “If you have time, I need you to deliver news about the Avatar to my nephew,” he said, moving already to show Y/N the news he had been talking about. 

“You want me to bring him good news?” she asked tentatively, her eyebrow raised as her y/e/c orbs shifted from the man down to the map in front of him. “Or is this just a roundabout way of saying we lost sight of him?”

“Well,” Iroh started, his words stretching the l sound as much as it possibly could. “Bad news, but I’m sure he’ll be happier to see you. You see, as this map depicts, the Avatar is a master in evasion.”

Y/N deadpanned as she stared at the map, looking between each sighting that was depicted. “You mean, it looks like the teen-age Avatar clearly doesn't know where he’s going, right?” she asked, quirking her brow once more as her y/e/c orbs glanced back up at Iroh. 

“We can’t underestimate him,” Iroh reminded her wisely in response. 

“Very well,” she said with a sigh, curling the map back up in her hands. “I’ll go see Zuko.”

As the woman trailed through the metal hallways of the ship, she could feel anxiety growing in her stomach. After all, she held unfortunate news in her hand, and clearly was told not to disturb Zuko while he was meditating. Nonetheless, the woman could feel a little patter in her chest as she thought about just how peaceful the handsome prince may look while meditating. 

Knocking herself out of her own reverie, she hesitantly moved her hand to the door, wrapping the metal door three times with her knuckles. She awaited the grunted response from the male before she moved to open the metal door, her heart speeding more so in her chest.  _ He’s not going to be happy with me,  _ she thought to herself as she attempted to keep a calm facade.

“There were orders not to disturb me unless there was news on the Avatar,” he said calmly, his eyes still closed as he sat facing the candled arrangement. The way the amber light shone against his features seemed to accentuate the handsome man’s features, causing the woman to blush a tad. His scar shone upon the side that faced her, and though it should have reminded her of Shoto, she seemed to get past that simple memory.

Swallowing hard, she forced her voice to ring of more confidence than her body could possibly handle at the moment. “I was told to bring you news of the Avatar,” she replied. “Though you surely won’t be pleased.”

“As my uncle has said, calmness marks the posture of a true leader,” he assured her. 

She foolishly took a couple of steps in, expecting that just maybe he had been truthful of his serenity. “The news is that they’ve lost sight of the Avatar,” she said cautiously, her voice wavering a bit as she spoke. It would be a lie to say that the woman wasn’t a touch intimidated by the banished prince, though she aimed to trust and respect the handsome man. 

As he rose from his seated position, the fury in his eyes matched the fury of the flames that nearly touched the woman where she stood. Y/e/c orbs widened as she cringed away from the flames, being careful not to catch aflame herself. Being someone unable to control a flame she had not created, her temporary fear was easily present against her face. 

“What?” he exclaimed to accompany the flames, his tone practically a growl. As he noticed her widened eyes, he sucked in a deep, calming breath, allowing the flames to dwindle back to their original state. If she had listened close enough, she would have been able to hear his murmur of apologies. 

“As I was saying,” she stuttered out, unrolling the map in her hands. “There have been multiple sightings of him.” 

Zuko stepped closer to the woman, his body heat radiating off of him to the point it warmed her skin. His hand brushed over her own as it moved across the map, following the trail that the Avatar was following. Breath practically in her ear as he spoke, “He must be a master in evasion,” had the woman’s cheeks heating with crimson blush. 

“I-I guess so,” she murmured under her breath, fighting the urge to roll her eyes. “I’m sorry to bother you with it, but you can take the map and I’ll let you be.”

Zuko’s lips formed a frown as he watched her squirm out of the close vicinity, making her way to the door. Before he realized the words were escaping his mouth, he said, “I didn’t mean to scare you, Y/N.” Mentally he chided himself for feeling so soft for the woman, but his temper was something he still had to work on. 

Sheepishly, she turned and smiled at Zuko. Though her eyes would have betrayed her kindness in any better light, she said, “I just...can’t control another’s flame. I’ve been scarred from blue flames in the past. I apologize.” With her words, Y/N made her way out of the room, leaving a contemplative Zuko in her wake.


	14. XII

Kiyoshi Island was an adventure that Zuko had left with his men, though Y/N was told to wait with the ship with Iroh in case the Avatar were to escape. After merely ten minutes of the group gone on rhinos, as Zuko had called them, Iroh and Y/N simply relaxed upon the deck of the ship. 

"Would you care for some tea?" He asked with a grin, his eyes shifting over to the woman as he poured his own cup. 

With her own smile against her features, she nodded politely. "Thank you, Iroh," she said softly as she took the cup that was offered to her, inhaling the aroma before allowing the cup to touch her pouted lips. Though the two supposedly relaxed, Y/N's y/e/c orbs could not help taking stray glances out to where Zuko disappeared off to. 

"You look concerned," Iroh commented as he sipped his own tea, though his eyes trailed to the woman as she was mid-sip. 

Swallowing her tea, she allowed her y/e/c gaze to shift to the metal underneath her. "I have an affinity for being concerned with those I feel close to," she said with a shrug, a chuckle escaping her lips. "I just find it strange that he left me back here." 

"Well," Iroh said with a hearty chuckle, "You're still under the ruse of his betrothed, so sending you off to every battle would seem reckless of him." 

"Ah, yes," she replied, before sipping another warm gulp of her tea. "I often forget about that. Honestly, I was worried that I upset him when he almost burned me over that whole losing the Avatar news." 

Iroh found himself laughing, shaking his head. "Now you see why I let you deliver that news," he replied. "Admittedly, I do forget that you cannot bend. That may have been an oversight." Pursing his lips after another sip of his tea, his gaze moved from the metal floor of the battleship back to Y/N. “If you seem to be forgetting about it, though, it’s possible the two of you have not been convincing enough.”

Y/N found herself with her gaze back upon the land as she listened to Iroh’s words thoughtfully. With a shrug of her shoulders, she willed herself to look back, y/e/c eyes meeting his gaze. “I guess I’m not quite sure how to act,” she replied tentatively. “I don’t wish to creep him out or anything.”

Iroh allowed a chuckle to escape his lips, before his face grew serious. “Zuko’s desires to find the Avatar go above anything else in his mind,” he said in a serious tone. “If he questions your actions, simply remind him that you are doing it for his benefit. If I was to have any say, I feel you would be good for my nephew, but you are simply adjusting to a new world. You still have someone you love, do you not?”

“I-,” she started, before she found herself falling short, lips falling into a frown. “I cannot expect to live in my past forever. I loved Shoto for years, but it was that kind of love that I wonder if it wasn’t meant to be. After all that time, and then being here...one-sided love is tricky.”

  
  



	15. XIII

Training with Zuko had come to an abrupt halt, Y/N practically falling upon him as the ship was clearly changing its course. The two steadied themselves at the edge, Zuko's one arm tightly gripping her waist as the other held himself against the edge of the boat. He practically gasped in her ear as the two collided with the edge, though the shock lasted mere seconds. 

"Someone's changing our course," he muttered out, taking a glance to the captain's quarters as he did. He surely hadn't even noticed that his arm was still locked tight around the woman's waist as he steadied himself. The moment that amber eyes gazed back down to the woman, he could feel a touch of crimson rise in his cheeks. "You alright?" 

Crimson rose in her own cheeks as she registered the feeling of the man's strong arms around her, and his tone chest pressed against her frame. Y/e/c orbs did not dare to meet his gaze as she sheepishly said, "Y-yeah, thank you." As she spoke, she straightened back up, though she mentally chided herself for missing that arm that was tightly gripped around her. 

As the boat was once again at a position that the two were able to move off of the rail, he moved to grab her hand. "Come on," he said hastily, "let's go settle a mutiny." 

She had to force herself to stifle her chuckle as she quickly followed him, though she could feel her heartbeat quickening under his touch.  _ He may be attractive, but I don't like him,  _ she mentally scolded.  _ Don't get so worked up. It's all for show anyways. Iroh must have said something.  _

As soon as the two made their way up to the captain's quarters, Zuko's hand disappeared from Y/N's as he stalked up to the captain, filled with rage. "What's the meaning of this mutiny?" He exclaimed. "No one told you to change course!" 

"Actually, someone did," Iroh said in a calm tone, catching both Zuko and Y/N's attention. He sat at the Pai Chao table with three other men, clearly gambling with them. His eyes had not even moved from the board as he initially spoke. "I assure you, it's a matter of utmost importance, Prince Zuko." 

"Is it something to do with the Avatar?" Zuko demanded, amber eyes shifted back to his uncle as his brow furrowed. He walked closer, his eyes widening in expectancy as he spoke. 

"Even more urgent," Iroh assured, causing Y/N's brow to quirk at the elder male. "It seems I've lost my lotus tile." 

"Lotus tile?" Zuko questioned uncertainly. 

"From my Pai Gow game," Iroh replied calmly. "Most people think the lotus tile insignificant, but it is essential for the unusual strategy that I employ."

Throwing his hand up, he motioned as he spoke, clearly aggravated. "You changed our course over a stupid lotus tile?" He said, half in shock, half in disgust. 

Y/N's eyes shifted over to Zuko, a frown dropped upon her expression as she was unsure of what would calm the man down. Instead, she remained silent, standing near the entrance as to not be too close if there were flames to erupt. After the candle experience, Y/N learned to be weary of random flames. 

"See, you, like most people, underestimate its value," Iroh reasoned, moving his fingers as hid eyes centered upon Zuko. Tilting his head, he continued. "Just give me ten minutes to check the merchants at this port of call. Hopefully, they'll have the lotus tile in stock, and I can get on with my night." 

Fist balled tightly, Y/N watched as even his toned muscles flexed in anger as he stood. Within moments, as expected, Zuko allowed his anger to slip out. This movement that Y/N watched him produce was like a dragon, exhaling a clout of fire in the air as a cloud of smoke filled the entire room. 

_ Well, that was...really hot,  _ she thought to herself.

By this point, Y/N slipped herself out of the room completely, avoiding the smoke as she slipped herself back down to the deck. Y/N had managed to grant herself a few moments of alone time, her arms crossed as they rested upon the railing of the boat. Y/e/c orbs stared off to the ocean around them, though her lips simply kept a straight line as she stood. 

As Zuko walked back down the stairs, his amber eyes caught the figure of Y/N. He could not help biting his lip, wondering if he had once again scared her off with his anger. The way that the sun highlighted her curves and features, he realized his cheeks were beginning to heat once more. 

"You know, if you're playing your role, you can't look scared of me," he breathed out, standing behind her as she practically jumped out of her skin, so focused in her own world. "After all, we don't know who we can trust." 

Calming her heartbeat, she found herself chuckling, though she could not even turn with how close he felt to her body. "I didn't show fear, Zuko," she said, rolling her eyes as she stared off to the ocean. "I just didn't want to inhale the smoke, so I walked back down here." 

"I'm just aggravated," he said through gritted teeth, though he wrapped his arm around her shoulder nonetheless. "The Avatar is the most important target, not some stupid lotus tile." 

"Hopefully it's quick," she murmured softly, though she could not find herself able to lean into his embrace. Something about the fact that her cheeks were hearing with blush, the closeness causing her heart to race stopped her from showing too much. "Would you like to get back to sparring?"

"Not enough time," he mumbled. "You sure I didn't scare you?" 

"On the contrary," she muttered, half under her breath, "it was kind of hot. Likely because it wasn't aimed at me." 

"Oh?" He questioned, though through that simple word, she could tell there was a smirk against his lips. "Well, good. You'll be accompanying uncle and I on the island, and we'll have to keep up this visage." 

"I've never complained, have I?" She teased with a gentle smirk against her features as her y/e/c eyes moved to glance back into amber eyes. "Anything that best aids your mission." 

"Good," he replied, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. "Now, go make yourself presentable." 


	16. XIV

"I've checked all the vendors, and no one seems to have a single lotus tile in stock," Iroh said, coming up to the two in defeat. He stood beside Zuko, Y/N connected to the other hand of Zuko as the three stood between two merchants. 

"It's good to know that this trip was a waste of time for everyone!" Zuko exclaimed, emphasizing everyone as he leaned closer to his uncle as he spoke. 

"Quite the contrary," Iroh countered thoughtfully. "I always say the only thing better than finding something you were looking for is finding something you weren't looking for at a great bargain!" 

Y/N had to stop herself from chuckling as she watched soldier after soldier carrying literal piles of things that Iroh had purchased. It had been comical, so many things passing by that Y/N was not able to recognize a single thing upon the piles. 

"You bought a sungi horn?" Zuko questioned. 

"For music night on the ship," Iroh replied happily. "Y/N joins us. Now if only we had some woodwinds." 

Y/N could not help as she awkwardly chuckled, feeling amber eyes boring into her after his uncle's comment. "I only do vocals, and I'm sure I'm dated in genre compared to present times," she said, a sheepish smile accompanying her words. 

The two followed behind Iroh as he continued to peruse the merchants, walking towards what looked to be a large pirate ship. "This looks promising!" Iroh exclaimed as he pointed towards the pirate ship with a grin against his lips. 

Zuko took a stray glance over to Y/N, saying, "I haven't seen you even look at anything. Aren't girls into this kind of thing?" 

Y/N simply replied, "I've just been taking the culture in. I'm obviously fully aware you'd rather be searching for the Avatar right now. I don't see the point of deterring your goal." 

He stopped for a moment, on the journey the two were heading behind Iroh. Using the hand that wasn't already holding her own, he cupped her face. Within seconds, he pressed his lips against her own in a brief kiss. 

She cursed the way that his lips felt so nice against her own, the plush warmth of his slightly chapped lips moving against her own in brevity. Y/N attempted to calm the butterflies she had been feeling in her stomach for a man who did not mean the kiss. For a moment, she wondered if the smile she had seen flash against Zuko's face had been true. 

"You're cute in that shade of red," he teased as he began pulling her back along, following Iroh into the shop. 

"We lost that water tribe girl and the bald monk she was traveling with," the three overheard as Iroh was checking out a particularly strange looking relic. 

"This monk, did he have an arrow tattoo on his head?" Zuko asked, his face serious as he temporarily allowed his hand to slip out of Y/N's grasp, moving towards the pirates. 

"Yes, he did," one of the pirates replied, glancing back at Zuko. "Are you associated with them?" 

"More like, hunting them," Y/N chimed in with a shy smirk. "Perhaps we may be able to work something out?" 

"She stole a waterbending scroll from us," the pirate informed. "There's an inlet not too far from here that they could be using." 


	17. XV

Zuko had done great work capturing Katara, but as the pirates brought out the prisoners, Y/N found her eyes widening at the sight she beheld. Her mouth went dry as her y/e/c orbs simply gaped at the sight before her. Her gaze was not fixated upon the Avatar, nor of his water tribe warrior companion, but on a sight more familiar than she cared to admit. 

Those multicolored orbs stared back at her, and she could not decipher the look against his lips. White and crimson hair had been slightly mussed from the capture, but the man still made her heart drop into her stomach. The moment that those multicolored orbs truly met her own, they widened as well. “Y/N/N?” he questioned, his voice still as silky as she remembered it. “Disaster, is that really you?”

She held back the sign of tears that attempted to well in her eyes as she stood in the stalemate with the pirates, her supposed betrothed so close that she could feel the heat radiating from his body. In a shaky voice, inaudible to anyone despite Iroh and Zuko, and just maybe a soldier not far behind her, she uttered his name. It had merely been a squeak, but it caused the two to turn their attention for just a moment. “Shoto…” she said.

In moments, she watched as the dual colored haired male had frozen the pirates feet, before using his left side on his restraints. Within seconds, before any of the fire nation could stop it, Shoto had moved to grab Y/N, before toppling her onto the ground, a fiery fist pointed towards her head. His multicolored orbs slitted back upon the fire nation group. “Try anything and I’ll kill her right here,” he spat, his voice as chilled as his right side. 

Y/N could feel tears welling in her y/e/c orbs as she felt the warmth of the male who held his fist above her head. The chill of his right side moved up her body as she could feel him overtaking her in ice already. “Sho...why?” she whimpered out. “How...how are you even here?”

“Don’t worry,” he said, a half smile brimming against his lips. “I’ll get us out of this. I’m so glad I’ve found you.” His multicolored orbs were illuminated by the flames that nearly singed her hair, though she could feel her heart beating a mile a minute. “We’ll find the others together!”

Y/N’s mouth went dry, a lump stuck in her throat as she simply stared up into those multicolored orbs. Confliction fought in her mind, wondering if just maybe the world had been playing a trick on her. Finally, she found herself shutting her eyes tight, fear overtaking her. 

“This has gone on long enough!” she spat coldly, finally struggling underneath his arms. “You’re running around with criminals, Sho, let me go!”

“You brought the pirates!” he exclaimed in reply. 

“What is going on?!” Zuko exclaimed in frustration. “Hand over the Avatar, and you’ll get your scroll back.” 

“We can’t even move!” the head pirate replied gruffly, motioning to his feet with his free hand. “Come and get him.”

As Zuko moved closer to the pirates, Y/N could feel the flame of Shoto’s hand nearly burning her face. A pained sound exclaimed from her lips before she was able to stop it, the fire beginning to burn her as tears brimmed her eyes. 

“I told you not to move!” Shoto seethed as amber eyes moved back to glance in shock at the two. “Go back before I kill her!”

Focusing her forest fire to melt the trap that was freezing around her, she struggled with all her might underneath Shoto. Tears burning her eyes, a scar surely brewing upon her cheek, crimson illuminated eyes shot back open. “Get off of me, Shoto, now!” she seethed, despite her severe pain. “Or I’ll show you up close what a Disaster I can be.”

“Don’t you understand I’m trying to help you?” he pleaded back as the woman used her force to toss the dual hair colored male off of her. 

Her eyes grew heavy with anger as she narrowed her eyes upon him. “Help is a relative term when you’re threatening my life,” she exclaimed angrily. “I’m not sure what tactic you’re going for, or what sick illusion my grieving mind is conjuring, but the last thing I need is a backhanded rescue.”

By this point, Zuko moved beside Y/N, his free hand gently rested against her chin as he moved close to examine her burn. Amber eyes filled with rage as he examined her, tight lipped as he turned back to Shoto. “How dare you lay a hand on my betrothed!” he spat acidically. 

“Let’s just get the Avatar before he gets away,” she murmured softly, a pained smile forced against her lips as she allowed her eyes to glow crimson once more. 

Chaos quickly ensued as the pirates had freed themselves from the ice. Between the soldiers and the pirates, there was barely even a way to see where the Avatar or any of his friends were. At some point, Katara had been freed, and Y/N had found her injury growing as more and more of a bother as she attempted to fight through the smoke screen. Y/N found herself pulled from the smoke, face to face once again with multicolored eyes. 

“I didn’t want to hurt you,” he said, biting his lip as he held her wrist, regret in his multicolored orbs. With his right hand, he moved his hand upon her injury, his icy touch calming it the slightest bit. Tears welled in his multicolored orbs as a frown was present against his lips. “I wanted to just take you away from here. I know the fire nation has you as a prisoner.”

“I’m not a prisoner,” she spat cooly. “I’m indebted to those who saved my life, freed me from your ice.”

“But can’t you see that we have a new start?” he said, forcing a gentle smile against his face. “Our friends are here. If we help the Avatar restore peace, we can all be together again, in harmony.”

“I...I don’t believe you,” she said uncomfortably as she moved to pull herself out of his grasp. “I don’t want to hurt you, though, Sho, so please just leave.”

With a heavy heart, Shoto escaped back into the chaos, getting away with the Avatar and his friends. Though Y/N could feel her pain decrease the slightest bit, she still found her hand moving to her face as it seethed. Her heart writhed in the same sort of agony her cheek experienced as she simply moved through the chaos to find Iroh. 


	18. XVI

“Are you really too busy fighting to see that your own ship has set sail?” Y/N could hear Iroh say, her eyes now landing upon the head pirate, Zuko, and Iroh. 

Zuko quickly spat back, “We have no time for your proverbs, Uncle.”

Y/N’s gaze moved to the sea, quickly seeing the large ship that the pirates inhabited moving further and further away. “It’s not an expression,” she called out as the hand that did not hold her cheek motioned to the ship that was getting away. As she spoke, she walked closer to the three, forcing a half smile against her lips as she stood beside Iroh. 

“Bleeding hog monkeys!” the pirate exclaimed in shock, all three’s attention out to the ship that was getting away. With his exclamation, he began running off towards his ship in a frantic way, attempting to catch up with it. The pirate left the three of them behind, his goal changing in mere seconds. 

“Hahaha!” Zuko exclaimed as he pointed off to the pirate, clear humor traced against his lips. 

Y/N could not help the brief, genuine smile against her lips as she caught sight of his seconds of joy. Unfortunately, she caught sight of their smaller ship before he had, moving her hand to his extended one and readjusting it so that he would see that they were as duped as the pirates had been. Aggravation quickly overcame the three upon the realization.

“Hey, that’s my boat!” he exclaimed in aggravation, beginning to run off towards it. 

“Maybe it should be a proverb,” he murmured to himself, his hand moving to his chin as he thought about it. 

“Come on, Uncle, Y/N!” Zuko exclaimed, causing the two to run after him.

Y/N forced her other hand to her side as she ran, though she called out, “You know, a hurricane would stop them in their tracks!” 

“And put you in danger, too,” Iroh chided, running behind the two. 

By the time that the three made it to the edge of the waterfall, Zuko and Y/N were standing, staring down at two wrecked ships. “My boat!” Zuko exclaimed in shock and aggravation as his amber eyes stared down upon the wrecked pirates below. 

“Prince Zuko,” Iroh finally said, after he had managed to catch his breath. “Y/N, you’re really going to get a kick out of this. That lotus tile was in my sleeve the whole time!” He grinned as he held the lotus tile out in front of him, triumph against his lips. 

Before Y/N had the chance to say anything, Zuko simply grunted as he swiped the lotus tile from Iroh’s hand. With haste, he threw the lotus tile down the waterfall, allowing it to hit a pirate on the head as it landed. Despite the disappointed sigh that escaped Iroh’s lips, silence fell upon the three. 

“I’m sorry,” she squeaked out finally, her mind still reeling with the events that transpired. By this point, the pain in her own heart offset the pain upon her face. “I...shouldn’t have hesitated. I wasn’t imagining things, was I?”

“You mean, did you imagine getting burned?” Zuko asked with an eyebrow raised, his amber eyes flashing anger for a moment as they moved back over to her. “You’re likely going to have a scar.” 

“I can feel that,” she said dully, her lips down-turned into a frown. “I mean, did I imagine the ice? You both saw him, right?”

“And next time we see him, I’m going to kill him,” Zuko spoke, malice clear in his voice.

Letting out an agitated sigh, Y/N furrowed her brows as she stared out to the waterfall. “If no one else kills him first, you mean,” she said in a dismal tone. “He has a quirk, and he’s being reckless with it. By the sounds of it, he’s not the only other one here.” Pinching the bridge of her nose, she closed her eyes. “So much for ghosts, huh?”


	19. XVII

“I expected that to look a lot worse,” Zuko mused as he moved his face to examine Y/N’s scarred face. “Is he really that weak?” 

Y/N let out a sigh, rolling her eyes as she did. “He wasn’t actually trying to hurt me,” she murmured out with a frown against her lips. “Otherwise my entire face would be scarred.”

“Well, I guess since your boyfriend is in this world, you’re going to try and leave us, aren’t you?” he spat back coldly, moving to stand straight as his amber eyes turned away from her. Though he could feel a pang in his heart, he couldn’t express it properly, anger practically radiating off of him. 

“Now, Prince Zuko,” Iroh chimed in, walking to examine the woman’s face briefly before turning to his nephew. “Let’s not jump to such hasty conclusions. The poor woman’s been through enough already.”

Y/N could feel weight pressing on her shoulders, weighing her down deeper and deeper as she stood. Though her scar was insignificant, likely to fade with time, she felt a larger scar against her own mind. Even so, she found herself shaking her head before words even escaped her lips, her arms crossing over her chest. “I don’t go back on my promises, Zuko,” she replied firmly, her y/e/c orbs glancing over to the man. “I wouldn’t leave the two of you until you wished me to. Despite my debt to the two of you, I’ve grown rather fond of your short temper.” With that, she found herself smirking the slightest bit, a bit of play in her tone as it caused amber eyes to move back over to her.

“You’re lying,” he spat cooly in return, though his amber eyes searched her face for a sort of tell. 

Rolling her eyes, she allowed her lips to dip back downward. “Seeing as I was joking with you,” she said in a deadpanned tone. “But in actuality, I’m rather fond of both of you. If I were to leave, I would have left that day. Everyone had been distracted enough for him to offer it, and I turned it down.”

Both men gaped at the woman for a moment, shock apparent on both of their faces as they stared at her. They studied her serious face, looking for some sort of joke behind it. Silence fell upon the three as they simply stared in awe.

“Is it such a shock that I care about you two?” she questioned with an eyebrow raised. “Or that I turned a man down that I loved for years, likely the one opportunity that I have to find the only other people that are like me?” Though she spoke sincerely, she could feel an aching in her heart. It was true that part of her had yet to let the dual locked male go quite yet. Something about the two that she followed felt like home to her, though. 

Zuko’s shock quickly wiped itself from his face, revealing a moment of exposure before he set his walls high once more. “I had no doubt in my mind,” he said smugly, a gentle smirk against his lips as he wrapped his arm around her waist. “I was simply testing your loyalty.” 

“I thought you tested that daily,” she teased in response, finding herself relaxing into his touch. “After all, if your betrothed was so easily swayed, wouldn’t that look bad on you, my Prince?”

“Don’t test your luck,” he murmured, resting his chin upon her shoulder as he held the woman close. 

“Have I ever mentioned how cute the two of you are together?” Iroh said slyly, before covering it with laughter. “If you wish to join me, Y/N, I’m going to go fetch some ginseng tea. I managed to find some at that market.”

Y/N found a light touch of blush against her cheeks as she relaxed into the warmth of Zuko. “I will in a moment,” she called out, a smile pressed against her face. As Iroh moved out of sight, she murmured to Zuko. “One day, Zuko, if he wasn’t lying, I would be fond of the idea of introducing you to my friends, you know. After the Avatar is captured, of course.”

“They’re not all like the one that threatened your life, are they?” he asked curiously, his breath tickling the shell of her ear as he spoke. 

Y/N chuckled softly, replying, “No, though I’m sure in this world they’re scared. I’m still a little fearful of this world.”

“You have no reason to be, while your on the winning side,” Zuko replied with a soft chuckle, though his arm tightened around her waist. “Uncle and I won’t let harm come to you.”

  
  
  



	20. XVIII

The sky had been clear all morning, a gentle breeze blowing through Y/N’s y/h/c locks as she leaned upon the edge of the battleship, y/e/c orbs fixated out towards the beauty of the sky. Each wave crashed softly against the edges of the ship, fading with each crash. There had not been a cloud in sight as the fire nation ship trailed onwards, seeking the way of the north. 

As Y/N took in the scenery, the gentle scent of salt water filling her nostrils, she could feel her lips curl downwards. Y/e/c orbs moved towards the north, though even squinting, there was still no current storm cloud in sight. She was not sure how she could explain it, maybe as a sixth sense with her quirk, but she could feel a storm upon them. 

Y/e/c orbs glanced over to Zuko, frowning more as she noticed that determined glance he had straight north. Even if he held the scope to his face, she could see it from a mile away. Allowing a sigh to escape her lips, she found herself moving from her comfortable spot on the railing, standing straight as she wondered exactly how she could tell Zuko of the approaching storm. Looking back, she shuddered at the last time she had given him bad news, and found herself leaning back upon her spot. 

Zuko cocked an eyebrow, noticing her movement from the corner of his eye, but decided not to comment on it. After all, his sights were set upon the capture of the Avatar. If he could restore his honor, everything else could come afterwards. 

It hadn’t taken a great deal of time before Iroh moved himself onto the deck, breathing a deep, nostril breath of the thickening air. “There’s a storm coming,” he said in a grave tone upon exhale, “a big one.”

“You’re out of your mind, Uncle,” Zuko quickly chided, taking the scope from his eye as he glanced over in his direction. “The weather’s perfect. There’s not a cloud in sight!”

“He’s not wrong,” Y/N chimed in, a frown against her own features. “I just didn’t want to upset you. I can create storms, so I can sense when one is brewing.”

“That’s crazy!” he countered, rolling his eyes and throwing his hands up in the air.

Iroh chimed in, the three now glancing towards the north as he spoke. “A storm is approaching from the north,” he said calmly. “I suggest we alter our course and head southwest.”

“We know the Avatar is traveling northward,” Zuko countered, pointing towards the north as he spoke. “So, we will do the same.”

“Prince Zuko,” Iroh said sternly, “Consider the safety of the crew.”

“The safety of the crew doesn’t matter!” Zuko quickly chimed in, haste clear in his tone. His eyebrow cocked as he noticed that one of the other soldiers had joined the three on the deck, his glance moving towards the male’s discomforted expression. To assert his dominance, he spun into the direction of the man, marching right up to him as he spoke. “Finding the Avatar is far more important than any individual’s safety.” His eyes narrowed upon the man as he spoke. 

Y/N simply moved to the bow of the boat, closing her y/e/c orbs as she allowed the two to have their space. No matter how much she wanted to interject, to explain to him that everyone mattered upon that ship, she found herself short for words. Instead, she found herself listening to the insults that transpired from Zuko, and vice versa. By the point that she heard Zuko slam the door, retreating to his chambers, she allowed a breath to escape that she had not known she had been holding.

Instead of driving herself stir crazy, waiting on this ridiculous storm that she could feel coming, she moved from her spot to the very back of the boat. Her steps were light, nearly silent as she moved away from where the rest of the crew had been. Had she been disappointed in Zuko’s actions, she could not help wondering. 

It hadn’t been long before a strong hand moved to her shoulder, a comforting hand that she found her eyes shifting over to. “Iroh,” she greeted, a sad smile tugging against her lips as she noticed the man. “You guys do know I cannot change the weather, correct? I wish I could, but especially this large scale…”

“I’m sure when the time comes, my nephew will do the right thing,” he murmured softly, certainty in his tone. “He’s had a hard life, so please, forgive his rash behavior.”

Y/N smiled softly, moving her gaze back to the ocean. “I have no qualms with him,” she murmured, “Simply concerned.”

“You truly are such a kind soul,” he said with a hearty laugh. 

As the two stood there, Y/N could feel a question prodding upon her, though she could not seem to force herself to ask. After a few failed attempts, biting her lip, she finally sucked in a deep breath. “Iroh, you’d be honest with me if I asked you something, right?” she asked softly, her voice clearly a little worried as she spoke. 

Concerned eyes trailed over to the younger woman, a quirked eyebrow as he spoke. “Of course,” he said wisely. “You may ask me anything. I have no reason to lie.” 

“What happens after?” she asked, her octave just low enough that only Iroh would hear. “After he does catch the Avatar, I mean.” 

Iroh allowed a sigh to escape his lips as his own eyes trailed to the ocean. “Honestly, I’m unsure,” he spoke, his voice quiet. “My brother is not a forgiving or understanding man. I do not believe with or without the Avatar that he will accept him.”

“It hurts you, doesn’t it?” she asked, a frown prominent against her lips. “You’ve been more of a father to him than his own, and yet he still seeks his acceptance.”

“Kids break your heart,” he said in a soft tone. “He’s still confused, and does not know what his destiny has in store for him. I don’t even know that far ahead. We never expected to find someone like you, nor that others from your time would still be alive.”

“I still can’t accept it myself,” she replied softly. “Especially to know that plenty of my loved ones likely did perish. For all I know, Shoto may be the only one alive. He seemed so...desperate to take me with him.” As she spoke, she moved her hand to the scar that the man had left upon her cheek. “If more were frozen, thawed out in this time, I do fear for their safety in a world of bending.”

“You are incredibly powerful, Y/N,” Iroh said calmly. “If your friends have strong quirks as well, I’m sure they will survive this world.”

“They’re versatile,” she replied with a gentle chuckle. “One of my best friends can make anything she touches weightless. Another is like a shield, with the quirk hardening. No matter their ability, though...if they’re reckless and deemed a threat…”

“Let’s hope they decide to blend in, unlike the one traveling with the Avatar,” he said in a comforting manner. 

Letting out a sigh, she said softly, “I’m honestly hoping he was bluffing. No matter how much I miss them, they were safer in our time.”


	21. XIX

After a few hours, Y/N and the rest of the crew were in the front of the ship. Y/N had just finished up doing a little solo training, hair pulled back as she now rested against the railing once more. Y/e/c orbs stared out at darkened storm clouds out towards the north, quickly creeping in. Though she knew neither her nor Iroh were going to be wrong about the storm, part of her genuinely wished that they would have been. The air laid thick, a truly disastrous storm coming for them tonight.

The door closed, emerging Zuko from what Y/N could only assume was his chambers prior. Once y/e/c orbs landed upon him, a slight smile graced her lips, before falling back into a frown. His irritation was clear against his features, and Y/N knew better than to interfere, especially with an ‘I told you so’. All she could hope was that Iroh’s words rang true. 

“Oh, looks like your Uncle was right about the storm after all,” the soldier from before spat acidically, crossing his arms as he stood with the rest of the crew.

“Lucky guess!” Iroh chimed in nervously, attempting to keep the calm atmosphere.

Zuko quickly spat back at him, “Lieutenant, you better learn some respect.” As he spoke, he walked closer to the man, his amber eyes narrowed upon him. “Or I will teach it to you.”

Y/N found herself bringing her hand to her face, pinching the bridge of her nose the moment that she heard the soldier begin to speak back to Zuko. Her heart dropped into her stomach as she attempted to tune everything out. Unfortunately for her, she could hear everything so clearly.

“What do you know about respect?” the soldier spat, walking after Zuko. “The way you talk to everyone around here, from your hard-working crew, to your esteemed uncle, to even your betrothed, shows you know nothing about respect. If she disagreed, I’m sure she’d turn around and say something.”

“Don’t bring me into something we share opposite viewpoints of,” she called out, her tone sharp as she stared off to the storm.

Ignoring her, the soldier still continued. “You don’t care about anyone but yourself,” he spat. “Then again, what should I expect from a spoiled prince?”

Y/N could feel the tension upon the boat, not needing to turn around to know the two were already in a fighting stance. Her heart went out to poor Iroh as she listened to him attempt to quell the situation, starting off with a simple, “Easy now.” The moment that the two had gone at it, the initial sound had been sharp, causing Y/N to cringe from where she had been standing. “Enough! We’re all a bit tired from being at sea for so long. I’m sure after a bowl of noodles, everyone will feel much better.”

“I don’t need your help keeping order on my ship,” Zuko seethed as his voice drew nearer to Y/N. He brushed his uncle off before standing beside Y/N, simply staring off to the growing storm as he stood. Though his amber orbs glanced over to her for a simple moment, he made no effort to speak out. Mentally, he chided himself for wishing to feel her comfort in this moment.

Y/N’s gaze peeled from the storm clouds, soft y/e/c orbs glancing over at Zuko. Though her lips formed a straight line, she allowed a gentle sigh to escape her nose, shifting herself to a standing position. Moving herself the slightest bit closer, she placed a gentle hand upon his arm, forcing her lips upwards the slightest bit. 

“You don’t need to play the part right now,” he scoffed, his lips curled downwards into a scowl. “Everyone is out of sight.”

She chuckled softly, rolling her eyes. “I’m not allowed to care outside of our little ruse?” she questioned, quirking a brow. “We may not be lovers, but if I was only to care about that, I’m sure my heart would be icier than my blizzards.”

Allowing a sigh to escape his lips, he moved to wrap his arms around the woman’s waist. Knowing that no one was out to witness, despite maybe the lookout who should be focused upon the storm, he rested his forehead upon her shoulder. He pulled her tightly against his chest, allowing his amber eyes to close as he simply held the woman. As he did, he could feel his anger beginning to simply melt away from him.

She held him close to her, drawing light circle patterns of calmness upon his back with her fingertips as she allowed him to simply relish in the moment. The two were silent, Y/N allowing her own y/e/c orbs to close as she found herself with blush against her cheeks. Though surely she did not have feelings for the man, she found comfort in his warmth. 

“Do you, uh,” he started finally, his tone barely above a whisper, “feel disrespected by me?”

“I know you have your reasons for your actions, Zuko,” she murmured softly. 

As the two stood, the rain began to fall in heavy droplets, quickly turning to a full storm. The two separated, amber eyes meeting y/e/c orbs. “Come on,” he said as he was already attempting to pull her arm, but she stood in place, shaking her head. 

“You go get out of the rain,” she said in a stern tone, though a smile moved across her face. “I’m going to try to keep this ship safe.”

“You can’t control the weather,” he countered, as he already was underneath the shelter, though the door was pinned open by his arm. 

With a frown, she simply said, “I can at least try and shield from it!”

As she was left in the pouring rain, Y/N thought of every little thing she could possibly do. Lighting crashed around, way too close for comfort as she attempted her best to create buffers with her own storms. With how crazy the storm had been, the helmsman would be her only witness to her power. Crimson glowed in her y/e/c orbs as she deflected as much of the lightning as she could. Unfortunately for her, she could not be in more than one place at a time. 

About an hour in, a large crash could be heard, Y/N’s heart tightening in her chest as she noticed that the ship had been hit. No matter how much she deflected, she could not predict the one that hit the helmstower, her y/e/c orbs catching a man dangling from the structure. With quick feet, Y/N gripped each rung as she climbed up the tower. 

“Please hold on,” she called out as she got closer, though fear rang in her chest. Another bolt of lightning directed at the ship, though it had not landed before it was redirected off by Iroh. Y/N could tell the man was slipping, about to fall any moment as she drew closer to the top. “Take my hand!”

As he took her hand, he was quickly slipping from her grip. Thankfully, Zuko had actually noticed and climbed after the two, catching the man on his shoulder and placing him carefully on the rungs to climb down properly. The two shared a soft smile before climbing back down to safety, Zuko receiving a respectful smile from the man who had previously been at his throat. 

“You were-,” the man started, before Y/N quickly placed a finger over her lips, giving him a look to stay quiet. “Thank you.” 

“The Avatar!” Zuko exclaimed in shock, watching as their flying bison flew over the ship. 

The soldier who had been at his throat earlier asked, “What do you want to do, sir?”

“Let him go,” Zuko said in a stern tone. “We need to get this ship to safety.” 

Iroh firmly said, “Then we must head directly into the eye of the storm.” As he spoke, Y/N noticed his lips curl upwards into a half smile, his eyes shifting over to look at Zuko as he did. It had been a serene moment where, despite the storm, there was a sense of peace in the air.

The ship had been redirected, and the crew stayed out on the deck as they entered the eye of the storm. Though there had still been rain in the middle, it was a great deal softer, the waves calmer as the crew stood. Even if one person had seen Y/N’s power, at least everyone managed to live through the brunt of the storm. 

After they entered the serenity of the middle of the storm, Zuko broke the silence. In a soft, ashamed tone, he said, “Uncle, I am sorry.” As he spoke, he turned his head in shame as his amber orbs closed. 

“Your apology is accepted,” Iroh said in a calm, kind tone as he placed his hand upon his shoulder.

Strong, slender arms moved to wrap around Y/N’s waist as he pulled her close to him. “I owe you an apology as well,” he whispered, his breath tickling the shell of her ear. “You deserve far more respect than I give you.”

“Thank you, Zuko,” she murmured softly as she cuddled into his arms. “That really means a lot to me.”

Before the two were able to exchange any more words, Y/N and Zuko both caught sight of the Avatar’s flying bison emerging from the waters below them. Zuko had his gaze upon Aang, the two meeting gazes as they passed. Y/N’s eyes fell upon the multicolored orbs of Shoto, a pang in her heart as he gazed back upon the two of them. Subconsciously, Y/N found herself relishing more in Zuko’s embrace at that moment, though her hand moved to touch her scar, a frown against her lips. 

  
  
  



	22. XX

“He saw you doing what exactly?” Zuko exclaimed, his rage clear in his tone as he paced back and forth in the room. As he spoke, his tone clearly exasperated, his arms flailed to emphasize his point, amber eyes fixated upon the ground below him, before they slitted and met Y/N’s y/e/c orbs. “You know you’re not supposed to use anything besides fire in front of other people!” 

Y/N found herself curling into herself more as she stood beside Iroh, attempting to think of an excuse that would not have been the fact that Zuko had been the one to cause the danger anyhow. Though if she had not deflected the majority of the lightning, they would have likely been in peril sooner, she had a feeling that this would come up. Even so, she could feel her heart tightening as his harsh words entered her ears. “I know,” she mumbled under her breath, feeling simply like a child who had done exactly what their parents told them not to do. In a bout of unearned confidence, she found herself allowing words to slip from her mouth before she had the chance to properly decipher them. “If I hadn’t deflected the lightning for an hour straight, far more damage would have hit the ship!”

“That’s not the point!” Zuko quickly countered, his rage simply growing by her outburst. “You’re not normal! In your world, you may have been a hero. Here, you’re a freak!” Suddenly, he found himself retracting at his own words, as soon as the word freak slipped past his lips. His heart tightened at his own words, amber eyes wide as they shifted over to Y/N. “That’s not…”

“Prince Zuko,” Iroh chimed in quickly, his voice calm as he attempted to placate the situation. “Y/N saved the helmsman’s life. If he has any sense of honor, I’m sure he would keep his mouth closed on the matter.”

“Zuko’s right,” she replied in a shaky tone, her y/e/c orbs glancing to the floor as she spoke. “I was as reckless as Shoto’s been, and no matter if I meant well, it could get me killed.” Y/e/c orbs welling with tears, she turned her attention back to the two, tightening her already crossed arms as she attempted to keep herself from crying. “If anything does come about it, neither of you knew I wasn’t a fire bender. Claim ignorance, that the freak fooled you. I can operate in the dark and still lead you to your capture for everything the two of you have done for me.”

“I didn’t mean…” Zuko chimed in, reaching his arm to her shoulder in a comforting manner. His voice was awkward as he attempted to conjure the words to say to her. “I...we...don’t think you’re a freak. You’re just different.”

“And crazy powerful,” Iroh chimed in with a positive tone. “Not to mention someone we both value greatly. You’re like the lotus tile in my Pai Gow game. Now, let’s not get hasty. I’m sure nothing will come of this. Prince Zuko isn’t angry, we’re just...scared of losing you.”

“Or what would happen if she was captured,” Zuko chimed in uncomfortably, his amber eyes moving to his uncle as he spoke. “She would be considered a threat to the Fire Nation, much like the Avatar.” 

“Well, they’ve already…” Iroh started, before his mouth hinged shut quickly, eyes widening as he realized exactly what he was about to say. News had already gotten out about someone with strange abilities being captured, and the last thing they wished to do was to upset the woman more. The two shared an uncomfortable look, though this was not something that Y/N had missed. 

“What have they already done?” Y/N said, an eyebrow raised, though her tone dripped of seriousness. Her y/e/c orbs shifted between Iroh and Zuko, attempting to read their clearly discomforted expressions as her lips tightened. “You’re hiding something from me, and surely it has to do with Shoto...or…” Y/N bit her lip uncomfortably, her eyes widening. “You know of someone else.”

“We don’t exactly know that it’s someone with a quirk,” Iroh chimed in, his voice still showing discomfort as it passed his tight lips. “Sources say that the scantily clad woman had been pulling swords from her body.”

“Yaoyorozu,” she breathed out, swallowing hard as her gaze shifted to the floor once more. “So, he wasn’t lying. She can create any inanimate object from her body using her own energy, but despite her quirk, she’s also a literal genius. In high school, she was top of our class.” Once more, she bit her lip as she could feel her heart beating wildly in her chest. “Do you guys know what they’re planning on doing to her?”

“Since they don’t know all of that, she could just be in a prison camp right now,” Zuko chimed in thoughtfully. “If they figure out her abilities, they could deem her to be a threat to the Fire Nation.” Pausing, his amber eyes read of seriousness as he moved his hand back onto her shoulder, placing his other hand upon the other shoulder. Staring her directly in her y/e/c eyed gaze, he continued. “With your abilities, there will be no gray area. They will deem you to be a threat if anyone found out about you.”

“In other words, they’ll likely kill me,” she replied in a dark, deadpanned tone as she could feel her stomach turn. It had not even mattered how close Zuko’s face had been to her own in this moment, nor how his strong hands felt against her shoulders as he held himself at her level. Fear was the only emotion the woman could feel in that moment. After she had found herself growing fond of this world, growing fond of her two companions, she could taste sourness in her mouth of being captured. The simple thought of dying here, cutting her adventure with those she cared deeply for short, caused her mouth to dry. 


	23. XXII

“For the last time, uncle, I’m not playing the sungi horn!” Zuko exclaimed from the corner of his room, sitting and contemplating everything that had been going on. The Avatar had always been his prime responsibility, his goal in life, and yet he found himself having conflicting thoughts. Knowing that Y/N was not of this world, a threat to the Fire Nation if the word had gotten out, and yet she had been so kind to him, he felt conflicted. His amber orbs fixated upon his hands as he wondered where his loyalties lied. Just maybe, he had found something in his heart that he could hold onto. Maybe, she had been better than his honor. 

Unfortunately for him, his thoughts were quickly cut short by the struggling step of Y/N, followed shortly behind by an all too proud looking Zhao. Y/N’s y/h/c locks dripped downward in front of her face, a sense of shame about her as she still struggled at the man’s hands. She could feel the ache of her restraints just a little too tight as she was dragged into Zuko’s room. 

Iroh stood behind the two with a look of sadness against his face. His eyes brimmed with tears as he watched the poor woman struggling under Zhao’s grip, brows knit as his sadness stirred with a touch of anger. He knew it had been of their own safety that she went without too much of a struggle, though she still tried without her power. The elder man’s heart shattered as his gaze moved to his nephew, seeing the shock upon his face. 

“I’m taking your crew,” Zhao started, his tone firm as his eyes narrowed upon Zuko. “And you can say goodbye to this little pet of yours. She harbors far too much power to be walking around.”

“What?” Zuko exclaimed, his eyes wide as he stared from Y/N’s defeated face to Zhao’s smug expression. “She’s a powerful firebender, but that’s no reason to lock her up! Let her go this instant!”

“I’m recruiting your crew on a little expedition to the North Pole,” he stated in a professional tone, ignoring Zuko’s distraught outburst. “Y/N here will be going to a little camp that your father ordered to be made once we started finding these...freaks. I wanted to use her for my expedition, but I’m sure I can’t trust her either.” Letting out an agitated sigh, he continued. “Say goodbye to her if you will.”

“Y/N…” Zuko whispered, moving his hand to brush the hair from her face. “Uncle, is this true?” As he spoke, he moved his other hand to cup her chin, though y/e/c orbs would not meet his amber gaze. 

“I’m afraid so,” Iroh said in a dejected tone. “Y/N has power beyond our wildest imagination, as the helmsman apparently saw.”

“Y/N, look at me, please,” Zuko said in a hushed tone, trying to force his lips to curl upwards the slightest bit. 

Once Y/N forced herself to gaze upon him, Zuko could immediately see the storm inside her heart. After all, the woman was being taken away from everything she knew in this world. Despite her dejection, though, there was a subtle hint of determination in her eyes still. “I’m sorry, Zuko,” she murmured, her voice cracking as she spoke. 

“You’re going to be okay,” he murmured, before pressing his lips to her own in a chaste kiss.

With a gentle upturn of her lips, she simply said, “Stay safe, my love.” As she winked, she mouthed her next words, not daring to utter them in the presence of Zhao. “I’ll find you when I can.”

“As heartwarming as this goodbye is, we need to drop this one off before the trip,” Zhao said curtly. “Sorry you won’t be there to watch me capture the Avatar, but I can’t have you getting in my way again.” As he turned to leave, he noticed the dual broadswords upon the wall, his curiosity piqued as he wondered who exactly the Blue Spirit could be. “I didn’t know you were skilled with broadswords, Prince Zuko.”

“I’m not,” he countered hastily, yet sternly. “They’re antiques. Just decorative.”

“Have you ever heard of the Blue Spirit, General Iroh?” Zhao questioned, looking over the supposedly decorative swords as his grip was still firm upon Y/N. 

“Just rumors,” Iroh replied dully. “I don’t think he is real.”

“He’s real, all right,” Zhao replied in a grave tone. “He’s a criminal, and an enemy of the Fire Nation, but I have a feeling justice will catch up with him soon.” As he spoke, he dragged Y/N with him out the door, to meet her new fate. “General Iroh, the offer to join my mission still stands if you change your mind.”

After Zhao had left the two alone, Zuko had immediately turned to his Uncle. Internally, he may have regretted missing this supposed music night on the ship, as it had been the last opportunity to enjoy Y/N’s company. Through tight lips, he asked, “Why didn’t she fight him?” Throwing his hands up in the air, he continued. “She could have overpowered him! She could have-!”

“And then what, Prince Zuko?” the elder male addressed, his lips curled into a frown as he spoke. “Do you think if she overpowered him, that they would allow her to stay? They took her because they find her to be a threat, and Zhao threatened to stop your Avatar search entirely if she did not come quietly.” A hard sigh escaped his lips as his eyes moved to the door, as if she had still been there. “She truly cares about you, you know.”

“I told her we would never let any harm come of her,” he seethed out, balling his hands into fists at the thought of that defeated face. His mind slipped to the sensation of her soft lips against her own, the way she made him question everything he stood for. “She mouthed that she would find us, but I’m not sure what that meant.”

Iroh’s lips curled upwards the slightest bit as he thought of the young woman. “That must mean she has her Pai Sho pieces lining up perfectly into a lotus,”he said thoughtfully. “The woman is a hero at heart, and I’m sure that she has something up her sleeve.” 


	24. XXIII

Arriving at the camp was one thing that Y/N had not fought. She retreated back to her defeated state, her head hung low as she allowed the Admiral to walk her into what her final fate would be. Y/h/c locks slightly mussed from when Zuko pulled them back, she could still feel that gentle touch upon her face, something that was simply enough to well tears in her y/e/c orbs. Though her spirit had not truly been crushed, her heart still clenched with the thought of what the Admiral had planned for Zuko in the future. Part of the woman did hold concerns that there was a way to get to him before she would be able to break free of this prison. 

As she was shoved into the yard, her hands had still been tied behind her back. Y/N fell to the ground face first, allowing a pained groan to escape her lips as the sharp pain of the concrete scraping her face radiated. She could hear the guard laugh before he undid her restraints, leaving her to pick herself up off the ground herself. Tears still held their spot in her y/e/c orbs as she pushed to blink them away, moving her arms underneath her to stand to her feet. 

Though she badly wished to curse out at the pain, her hazy vision landed upon dual colored locks as she rose. Multicolored orbs eyed her with sadness, while his right hand reached out to her. “Are you alright?” he asked, his voice full of nothing but kindness. 

Y/N could feel her cheeks heating the slightest bit as she sheepishly took the offer, graciously accepting the help to her feet. Once she was eye level with him, she moved to brush herself off, forcing a gentle smile to grace her lips. “Nothing I can’t handle,” she said softly. “They got you, too?”

“I heard the news about Yaoyorozu being captured, and I couldn’t just stand by,” he said in a grave tone. “I guess I was wrong before about you being a prisoner.”

“Well, now you aren’t wrong,” she replied with a sheepish chuckle, her hand behind her head as her y/e/c orbs glanced down in shame. “I guess we didn’t really have the chance to talk before. Shall we?" 

"Instead of making you repeat yourself, I have some people you'd likely want to see as well," he said with a gentle smile against his lips, grabbing her hand as he walked her further into what the prison guards called the yard. 

Y/e/c orbs widened as they landed upon two familiar faces. First, her eyes landed on the onyx orbs of Yaoyoroza, and she mentally noted that they forced her to change out of her outfit into what looked like the most covering outfit Y/N was sure the woman had ever worn since becoming a hero. As her y/e/c orbs shifted, they landed upon the bright brown orbs of Ochaco Uraraka. 

Before she knew it, she found her lips curling into a bright smile as she nearly tackled the two, one arm wrapping around each. "I'm so happy to see the two of you," she said as she hugged them. "Under better circumstances would be nice, but…" 

Uraraka moved to wrap the woman in a hug, her own lips curling upwards. "Y/N!" She exclaimed happily. The three shared in an awkward group hug, all strife from before forgotten as they simply relished in the fact that they were all alive. 

As they separated, Y/N glanced from the two women back to Shoto. Finally, the question Y/N had been musing for all this time, something that always played in the back of her mind since the moment her eyes first landed upon this new world. "Do any of you know why we were frozen?" She asked curiously. "I can barely remember anything towards the end of the war." 

The moment that the three shared a look, Shoto had been quick to shake his head. "None of us remember what happened," he spoke with haste. "So, why were you with your, uh, fire nation boyfriend?" 

"Y/N got a boyfriend?" Uraraka said in shock, before her lips curled upwards into a brilliant smile. "We'll have to meet him after all of this is over." 

Though Y/N's cheeks flushed with crimson blush, she quickly placed her hands up as she shook her head with haste. "Zuko isn't my boyfriend," she said quickly, chuckling awkwardly as she did. "They hid me under the guise of his betrothed, but they're the ones that melted me from the ice, Prince Zuko and his Uncle General Iroh. They had been kind to me, gave me a place to stay, and hid my quirk as a simple fire bender." 

"It looks like someone likes him, though," Yaoyoroza teased with a smile against her lips. "You don't have to lie, but wait, did you say Prince- as in Fire Prince?" 

"Banished Fire Prince," she corrected with a sigh. "I see so much good in him, but he's all wrapped up in his honor and pleasing his father. This one night, his pride got in the way of safety. I couldn't let anyone get hurt, so I used my hurricanes to redirect the lightning. The helmsman saw me and turned me in, but...I didn't fight it, knowing they would bring me straight to, well, you. I did not know that they had captured Shoto or Uraraka." 

"Why didn't you just come with me that day?" Shoto asked finally, moving closer to the woman as his eyes landed upon the scar upon her cheek. His lips fell to a grimace at the sight, while slender hands moved to gently touch the spot that he had burned. "I didn't want to hurt you. My hand slipped too far." 

"I couldn't just leave them," she replied, crossing her arms uncomfortably. "I still fear what will come of my time away, but I love you guys too. I wouldn't want to turn my back on either. Speaking of frozen, though, I'm curious, who else ended up here? I find it crazy that we're a thousand years from our time, and that society has grown so primitive, but...surely it's more than just us, right?" 

"Not a lot," Shoto replied. "Not even all of our class, but I know Kirishima and maybe one or two others." 

"Deku," Uraraka chimed in with a worried look against her face. "I know he's here, but I'm not sure where. At most, there's maybe eight of us." 

"I'm glad to hear about Kirishima," she replied with a fond smile. "But…" As she spoke, her lips dropped into a frown. "Maybe eight of us, out of so many of our friends, our loved ones...that's heart-wrenching." 

"We still have each other, and we have bigger problems to face before we can mourn," Shoto chimed in quickly. "Like, getting out of here for starters." 

"I mean, we've done more with less," Y/N said with a sly smirk. "We'll need to come up with a plan first, though. And keep in mind these fire benders can bend your flames, Sho." 

"And your forest fire," he said with a sly smirk. "It may be best that you use your other disasters.”

"I've been practicing, but there's no use hiding now," she replied thoughtfully, nodding in determination. "I just hope for the sake of the others that they're blending in." 

  
  



	25. XXIV

Weeks passed that the four were in the prison camp, watching and waiting for the right distraction to strike. They had played it cool all the while, attempting to make themselves seem as inconspicuous as they could. Through the time that they had been trapped, the four only had one another, biding their time until they would strike. 

The group had been thankful that they had not planned to starve the prisoners on the night that they decided it was time. Chaos broke with an icy wave crashing over the guards, though ice itself had been no match to fire. As the first attempt to trap the guards, they made quick work of melting the ice that surrounded them. 

As they had, Y/N worked with Uraraka, her weightless as she provided a surprise attack with her monsoons. The four heroes knew the men would be rescued, that they would be fine, as they froze once more, swept to sea afterwards by Y/N's monsoons. Uraraka quickly allowed Y/N to drop back to the Earth, Shoto and Yayorozo quickly there at her side to make sure she hadn't harmed herself. 

The four shared a look before they made their way to the only boat they knew of, Y/N using her monsoon once they were on board to create a small tsunami to get the group as far from the camp as she could. Once the group had been setting sail on their own, they all shared a look, questions filling all of their heads. 

"What do you all plan on doing now?" Y/N questioned, glancing between the four. 

"I heard of a place of peace in this world," Shoto said fondly, glancing over to Yayoroza as he spoke. "Ba Sing Sei is a place where there is no war, where maybe we can be safe. Our powers are not right for this world, and we may be the tools to destroy it if we aren't careful." Moving his hand to cup her cheek, his multicolored eyes stared into hers. "Come with me, Momo." 

The woman's cheeks darkened with blush, before she moved to press a chaste kiss against his lips. "I will gladly join you," Yaoyoroza replied with vigor. 

Uraraka's eyes shifted to the sea, her own determination about her as she clasped her hands together. "I need to find Deku," she said, a touch of pain in her tone. "What about you, Y/N? You spoke fondly of the banished prince and his uncle." 

All eyes had shifted back to Y/N as she moved to place her hands upon the edge of the ship. Sucking in a deep breath, she nodded, before glancing back to her friends. "I promised them that I would find them," she replied thoughtfully. "I worry for their safety." The fondness that Y/N could see between Yaoyoroza and Shoto was something that stung at her heart, though she knew it deep down. She knew the two were meant for one another, but Y/N had been too blind all these years to see them budding into love.

"You're not going alone," Uraraka said brightly. "I will help you reunite with them, and then I must find Deku." 

"You really love him," Y/N replied with a smile against her lips. "I hope we find everyone. I hope...in the end, we may all find peace once more. Our allies are strong, but this is a world we don't belong in." Forcing herself to be the bigger person, she glanced back to the two love birds with a heavy heart. "I hope the two of you find happiness in Ba Sing Sei." 

***

Once the four of them hit land, they knew this had been goodbye. Shoto had been first, unlinking from Yaoyoroza to walk towards Y/N. "Y/N/N," he spoke, a forced smile against his lips as his voice cracked. "Please be safe." With his words, he moved to wrap his arms around Y/N, pulling her close to his chest as he left a gentle kiss on the top of her head. 

Y/N could feel tears welling in her eyes as she wrapped her arms around him, trying her hardest not to let the tears pass her y/e/c eyes. Her heart swelled with confusing emotions, that dwindling left in the flame she still held for Shoto running a muck in her mind. The kiss she witnessed solidified what deep down, she probably already had known, and she knew this would be the truest of goodbyes. 

"Keep one another safe," she whispered in return, her own voice cracking as the two separated. 

Within seconds of Shoto letting Y/N go, Yayoroza had pulled the woman into a tight hug. "I hope you find your boyfriend and his uncle," she teased through her tears, a smile forced against her lips. "I'm sure they're as worried as we were." 

"I'm going to miss you guys," Y/N murmured as the two separated once more. "I hope Ba Sing Sei is as safe as you have heard. Maybe the others have found safety there as well." 

"We hope to find them," Yayoroza replied through a sniffle as the two separated. Yayoroza moved to wrap Uraraka in a hug next, while Shoto and Y/N shared one last, sad look. "Stay safe. I'm sure you'll find him, Ochako." 

"I will," Uraraka said with determination as the two separated, though tears stung her eyes as she spoke. "Once I find Deku, we will head to Ba Sing Sei as well." 

"We hope to see you soon," Shoto said with a smile, before the four broke into two groups, waving and saying their departing. 

Uraraka walked with Y/N, wrapping an arm around her shoulder as they did. "Tell me about him," she said warmly, her large brown eyes glancing over to the woman. "Both of them. I want to hear about your travels." 

"Well, Iroh is a retired general," Y/N started, fondness in her eyes as she spoke. "He's caring and kind. If there's two things he could protect with his life, they would be Zuko and tea." 

"And you, surely," Uraraka said with a soft giggle. 

"I have no doubt," Y/N replied with a laugh. "But I want to protect them. Iroh is much older, retired, and surely wants to live in peace. He follows Zuko to keep him safe, and he was the one to initially suggest they gave me a chance once they unfroze me from the ice." 

"He sounds like a kind man," she replied happily. "A fatherly figure. What about this Zuko? Is he cute?" 

"He's…" Y/N started, staring off towards the way that they were walking. "Incredibly handsome, and underneath his pride, he's very sweet." Y/N sighed softly, her lips curling upwards at the thought. "They hid me under the guise of his bethrothed, to keep me safe." 

"That sounds so cute," Uraraka said fondly, her lips curled upwards as she spoke. "I would love to meet them, as long as they aren't the type to throw us back in a prison yard." 

"They aren't," Y/N replied with a chuckle. "I'm sure they would love you. I've spoken to Zuko before about introducing him to you guys if I ever found you." Laughing softly, Y/N remembered Zuko's initial reaction. "He isn't a fan of Shoto." 

"Boyfriends normally aren't super fond of ex loves," Uraraka scolded with jest. "You really loved Shoto, for years. I'm happy to see you warming up to someone else." 

"I'm fearful of it," Y/N replied softly, her voice barely a whisper. "I still have some love there for Shoto, and he never felt the same. Falling for someone else, how would it even be any different?" 

"Because you're beautiful and wonderful," Uraraka reminded with a smile. 

"You're too kind to me, Uraraka," she replied with an eye roll. "My looks haven't changed. Nothing about me has changed despite my loyalties. I just...I don't want to lose either of them. They mean so much to me." 

"And that's how I felt about Deku," Uraraka spoke with sadness in her tone. "For the longest time. By the point I wanted to take that extra step, we were at war." 

"You'll find him," Y/N assured her with a smile. "And you know as well as I that he loves you, too. He has since high school." 

"You really think so?" Uraraka replied with hope in her tone. 

Y/N nodded with a smile against her lips, before she noticed something odd in the river. Her y/e/c orbs glanced down upon it as the ponytails stretched further and further down the river behind them. "This way," she said, pointing up stream. "I'm not sure how far up, but we'll find them." 

  
  



	26. XXV

“Uncle,” Zuko called out, “I thought a lot about what you said.”

“You did?” Iroh replied with delight. “Good, good.”

“It’s helped me realize something,” he said, his amber eyes turning to the ground as he spoke. Iroh had not turned to face him yet, and just maybe that had made his words easier to slip past his lips. “We no longer have anything to gain by traveling together. I need to find my own way. Y/N has clearly found hers.”

Silence could be cut with a knife, the way that the two simply stood for a moment. Iroh’s lips dipped downward at his nephew’s words, an ache settling into his heart. The elder man relished in his nephew’s company, no matter how misguided he had been at times. Y/N had been a brilliant light for the two of them, something to rival the sun, but without that, they still managed to keep one another safe. He still worried for the woman, though it was not a vocal way, as he knew Zuko had felt the same. There was no changing that he would be left alone on his travels, his nephew’s destiny currently clouded by his own mind.

As he listened to Zuko’s steps retreating, he quickly called out, “Wait!” 

Amber eyes glanced back to the elder man, and just maybe there had been some sort of hope behind them that he would hear those words he truly needed to hear. Instead, he watched as his uncle fetched their riding animal, holding the reins out for Zuko. Without words exchanged, Iroh handed over the riding animal to Zuko. Without even a glance back, Zuko had climbed upon the creature and taken off. 

The sun had nearly set as Iroh sat beside his tea, drinking it as he felt his heart still shattered. As the leaves rustled nearby, he felt his heart beginning to race in his chest. He silently sipped his tea, simply hoping the intruder would pass on by. What he hadn't expected was that said intruder would be following the aroma of his jasmine tea. 

Y/h/c locks peeked around the corner of the cave, y/e/c eyes landing upon the elder man. Blinking to make sure that she had not been imagining the man, her lips curled upwards into a bright smile. "I found you!" She whisper-screamed, before pulling her brunette haired friend with her. "This is Uraraka. I wanted you guys to meet her before she left." 

"Hi," Uraraka said with a sheepish smile, raising her hand to wave. "I would assume that you're General Iroh? Y/N has spoken greatly of you." 

"Y/N, is that really you?" Iroh breathed out, setting down his tea as he stood to his feet. 

She nodded enthusiastically, her lips still curled upwards as she did. "I'm sorry it took me so long to find your trail," she said sheepishly. "I was never really a tracker." 

The elder man moved over to the two women, quickly engulfing Y/N into a tight hug. "Your safe, and here," he replied as the two separated. "That is what truly matters. And it is a pleasure to meet you as well, Miss. I thank you for bringing Y/N safely." 

"Don't be fooled," Uraraka said warmly, "Y/N's been watching my back as well. "I cannot stay, but-" 

"You could stay for a cup of tea," Iroh suggested with a smile. 

Uraraka obliged, the three sitting down with the tea. Y/N had noticed Zuko's absence right away, but felt it not right to mention anything until the woman departed. Something heavy weighed upon her heart, making her think that maybe something had happened. 

After gentle conversation with Uraraka, she had made her way as intended. As she was anxious to go look for Deku, Y/N could not blame her for wishing to leave as quickly as possible. The two simply shared a goodbye hug before the woman made her way to her travels. 

Taking a slow sip of her tea, Y/N allowed her y/e/c gaze to move to Iroh once more. The sadness in his eyes was something she picked up almost immediately, causing her to swallow hard. She hadn't needed to ask to know that Zuko had gone. 

"How long has it been?" She asked, her voice cautious. 

Iroh sucked in a shaky breath as his gaze shifted to the tea in his hands. "He actually left this afternoon," he said, sorrow clear in his voice. "He's...confused." 

"If I had been sooner…" she said, her y/e/c gaze falling to her tea. "...maybe I could have…" 

"No, no," Iroh said quickly, placing a wise hand up as he spoke. "We will make sure that he is safe, and when the time comes, he will be back." 

"I hope you're right," she said, her voice cracking as she spoke. 

Trying to hastily change the subject, he interjected, "How about you tell me the thrilling tale of your escape?" Forcing a smile upon his lips, he continued. "You broke out of a prison with your friend and managed to find me. That had to have been thrilling!" 

"It wasn't just us," she said, swallowing hard as she spoke. "Yaoyoroza and Shoto were both there as well. It required a lot of watching and waiting, but the four of us managed to overpower the guards and grab an escape boat. It wasn't particularly a thrilling journey, though it was terrifying. Once we got to dry land, we separated. They went to Ba Sing Se, but Uraraka wanted to follow her heart and find the man she loves." 

"It seems you meant to do the same," Iroh commented, before taking another sip of his tea. 

Y/N's face flushed crimson as she stared down into her tea once more. "I, uh…" she started, finding her tongue knotting the words she wished to speak. "I wouldn't wish anything to get in the way of the bond the three of us have." 

"Suit yourself," Iroh said with a hearty chuckle. "If it were up to me, I honestly believe the two of you would be good for one another." 

"I finally allowed my heart to settle," she breathed out, her voice quiet. "The torture I put myself through over Shoto was too much. No matter if I may or not, I worry it may end the same if I allow myself to fall once more." 

"You're a kind woman, and you truly seem to make my nephew happy," he replied. "Though it is not my place to say for either yours or his emotions. I know that he is currently in turmoil, and I'm not sure how long that will last." 

  
  



	27. XXVI

"How long until you think he'll come to his senses?" Y/N asked, y/e/c eyes glancing over to Iroh. 

"I'm sure our paths will cross soon," he replied with a gentle smile against his lips. 

Y/N allowed her y/e/c eyes to close as she grimaced, a tightness still holding her heart. As she did, she was too focused upon her own being to notice the earthbending coming in her direction, until she was face first on the ground. She felt herself mentally panic as she noticed that Iroh had been on the ground by this point as well, rubbing his tailbone. 

“That really hurt,” he groaned out, rubbing his tailbone as he glanced back upon the intruder. 

Y/N sprung to her feet, moving into a defensive stance beside Iroh as her eyes narrowed upon a younger girl. She noticed almost immediately that the girl’s eyes were gray, clearly blind as she wore earthbender attire. “What did we do to you?” she questioned with a quirked brow as she eyed the girl carefully, though she moved to help Iroh to his feet. 

Within seconds, the girl who had yet to even say her own name had moved to Iroh’s other side, helping the elder male up with Y/N. “I thought you were a threat,” she said, almost bashfully. “I’m sorry.”

As the two managed to get Iroh to his feet, his lips curled upwards the slightest bit. “It’s alright,” he replied kindly, moving to speak to the younger girl. “Would you like to share a cup of tea with us?”

“That would be...nice,” the girl replied hesitantly, and the three walked back to the little camp that they had set up while they were tracking Zuko. 

Y/N sat upon the one side of Iroh, while the younger girl sat on the other, further away from the two. The time of brewing started off in silence, though Y/N had so many curious questions. After all, this world was still strange to her, and though this young girl was blind, she was seemingly walking around as if she were perfectly fine. 

“Here is your tea,” Iroh said kindly, his gaze moving to the younger girl as he had finished pouring a cup into a cup. He extended his hand for the girl to grab it. His lips were curled downwards as he glanced to her with concerned eyes, though Y/N knew some of it had simply been the sadness the two were feeling. “You seem a little too young to be traveling alone.” 

“You seem a little too old to be traveling,” she countered as she took the tea from his hand. The young girl had her knees to her chest as she sat, one arm crossed over her leg while the other held her tea outwards the slightest bit, before she took the first sip of her tea. Though she sat with the three, she did not glance to either. 

What had surprised Y/N was the point that laughter escaped his lips, a hint of amusement upon his upturned lips as he did. “Perhaps I am,” he said, “but this young lady does take good care of me.” As he spoke, he motioned to Y/N, despite the young girl being blind. 

Y/N rolled her eyes as a gentle smile played against her lips. “I’m sure it’s pretty fifty-fifty there.”

“I know what you two are thinking,” the young girl said after a sip of her tea. “I look like I can’t handle being by myself.”

“I wasn’t thinking that,” Iroh said quickly. 

Y/N shook her head as she chimed in, saying, “You knocked me on my face, so honestly that thought had never crossed my mind.”

“You wouldn’t let me pour my own cup of tea,” she countered.

Though Iroh’s eyes were sad as he spoke, he spoke in sincerity as he said, “I poured your tea because I wanted to, and for no other reason.” As he spoke, he still motioned with his hands as he did so.

“People see me and think I’m weak,” the girl continued, glancing off to the cliff with blind eyes as she did. “They want to take care of me, but I can take care of myself by myself.”

“You sound like my nephew,” Iroh replied, a gentle smile against his face as he spoke. “Always thinking you need to do things on your own without anyone’s support.”

Y/N frowned as she listened to Iroh’s words, though she stayed quiet. Y/e/c orbs stared into her cup as she swallowed hard, the weighing guilt of her coming back too late to stop him from leaving still pushing upon her heart. It was no mystery that the woman missed him greatly, and the two had been so close to him. All she wanted to do was get a little closer, to at least be close enough to jump into action if he truly needed her. 

“There is nothing wrong with letting the people who love you help you,” he continued, and as he did, he placed a strong hand gently upon Y/N’s shoulder. As he quickly countered what he said in a sense, he removed his hand, but not before receiving a gentle smile from Y/N in reply. “Not that I love you. Well, I just met you.”

After a chuckle escaped her lips, she finally asked, “Where’s your nephew?” 

“We’ve been tracking him, actually,” he said, his voice showing just a hint of sadness as it passed his lips. 

“Is he lost?” the girl asked curiously.

Glancing from Y/N to the ground, Iroh grimaced as he replied. “Yes,” he said, pausing as he allowed a sigh to escape his lips. “A little bit. His life has recently changed, and he’s going through very difficult times. He’s trying to figure out who he is, and he went away.”

“So, now you’re both following him?” she questioned curiously.

Iroh nodded, his lips tightened with hurt. “I know he doesn’t want us around right now, but if he needs us, we’ll be there.”

“Your nephew...I’d assume her boyfriend, is very lucky,” she said softly, her voice dripping in sincerity, “even if he doesn’t know it.” The girl finished her tea, before pushing herself to her feet as she glanced back at the two. “Thank you both.”

"Our pleasure,” Iroh said fondly. “Sharing tea with a fascinating stranger is one of life’s true delights.”

“No,” she replied, a smile brimming against her lips as she glanced to the two. “Thank you for what you said. It helped me.” 

“I’m glad,” Iroh replied. 

The blind girl was getting ready to leave, her pack already tight around her shoulder. Glancing back at the two, her gray eyes focused upon Iroh as she spoke once more. “Oh, and about your nephew,” she said, her voice serene as she spoke. “Maybe you should tell him that you need him, too. Especially you.” As she spoke, she moved her finger to point at Y/N. “If you’re willing to put in this kind of effort, I’m sure you really love him too.”

“Take care,” Y/N said to the girl as she watched her depart. 


	28. XXVII

Y/N had been thankful that she sped up ahead of Iroh as she noticed Zuko enter a building that had clearly been toppled. Running as fast as she could, she held her arms out and cushioned his fall with a thud. Within seconds, she had set him down carefully, and he had already been rising to his feet. “Y/N?” he breathed out, before a clout of fire threw him out of the building from Azula. 

Y/N’s y/e/c orbs glowed crimson as she felt anger seep through her body. Eyes narrowing upon Azula, who had been pressing on trying to get Zuko’s target, she found herself throwing herself in between the fight. Knowing that Iroh would be there within a few moments to help Zuko, she knew that the last thing anyone needed was Azula taking the Avatar to the fire nation. 

“Y/N?” the Avatar questioned as he watched the woman jump in front of a clout of fire, shielding it with a monsoon as her crimson glowing y/e/c orbs glanced back to the one she was protecting. 

With a gentle smirk, she said, “Yeah, you good? You look exhausted.”

“When did you start helping me?” he asked curiously as he watched the woman move back to attacking Azula, keeping her as far away from the Avatar as she could. “And is that air bending? Wait, I thought you were a firebender?”

“I’m not,” she replied through panted breaths as she continued to attack Azula, moving between hurricanes and earthquakes to attempt to box the woman in. “I’m not a bender.”

"You're that freak," Azula breathed out as she sent fire towards Y/N. "Just think, my father would be so happy to see me come home with both you and the Avatar. Too bad my idiot brother has been too sweet on you to see your value." 

“What does she mean?” the Avatar questioned with wide eyes as he moved to attempt to help Y/N. “What are you?”

“It doesn’t matter,” she said kindly. “I’m just not letting her take you.”

“Thanks,” the Avatar replied, “I think.”

The group was soon joined by Katara and Sokka, later followed by the stranger that Y/N and Iroh had met earlier. Y/N was not able to keep her on the ropes with just the Avatar, but as the three joined in, things began getting more interesting. It had become a chase, where Y/N used the walls to hop faster to get to the woman. 

"You think you're powerful," Y/N laughed out as she allowed the ground to quake, sending the quake to knock the woman off her balance, a few feet into the ground as she began jumping towards her. "Every villain thinks they are. You'd simply be a low ranking yakuza thug in my time. Quite pathetic, I'd say." 

"What even are you?" She breathed out, forcing herself out of the ground just to get caught in Y/N's monsoon. 

What Y/N hadn't even known was that she was being stared at, that the others had simply allowed the woman to continue attacking on her own as they had her cornered. Between her own companions and the Avatar’s companions they had all been witnessing something they had never seen in the past. Simply staring in awe, they kept a close eye in case Azula were to play a trick upon the woman, though they shared a surprised look. Even the Avatar himself found himself grinning.

"You may call me a Natural Disaster," Y/N said confidently, cornering Azula into the building. 

"You're a monster," she seethed as she threw lightning, which just managed to get swirled into Y/N's hurricane. "And a threat to the fire nation. You will be coming with me.”

Y/N smirked as her eyes glowed upon the woman, finally getting her enough into a corner that she would not squirm out. “Your naivety is astounding,” she replied as she allowed her flood to rain down upon the woman. “Chisaki could alter the structure of anything he touched, Shigaraki could put five fingers upon someone and decay them, even the Hero Killer was more intimidating than you throwing your flames around.”

By the point that Y/N had finished her words, the other six had moved behind her to surround Azula, all with their hands in readied positions. Y/N had not looked back to see exactly who had been behind her, but from what she could assume, it had either been Zuko or Iroh who had taken place behind the woman. She could vaguely see Katara out of her peripheral vision as she ceased attacking, merely holding down the spot. 

“Well, look at this,” Azula said with a scoff, though she shivered slightly from the chilled moisture of the flood that had still been left upon her shoulders. “Enemies and traitors all working together, backing up a monster. I’m done. I know when I’m beaten.” As she spoke, her arms rose above her head as if she were surrendering, though there was a sense of something in her amber eyes that Y/N hadn’t trusted. “You got me. A princess surrenders with honor.”

Within moments, in the brevity of the supposed surrender, Y/N noticed a shooting lighting that Azula meant to aim at someone behind her. Though she was unsure who she was protecting, abiet the Avatar, his friends, or her own comrades, her body moved quicker than her own mind, blocking the blow with her own body. A harsh pain engulfed her as her eyes grew a haze, watching the mixture of fire, water, earth, and air bending all attacking her target at the same time. She was sure she could hear an exclamation, though she was not sure from who’s mouth it escaped from.

_ If this is my final moment,  _ she thought to herself as her body flew backwards, hitting the dusty sand,  _ I have died as I wished to live. _

As Y/N had been unconscious, her body lying upon the ground, Zuko and Iroh stood above her. Iroh had tears welling in his eyes as he stared down at the woman. “She jumped out to protect me,” he mused, his heart tightened in his chest.    
  


The Avatar gang drew nearer, though the blind girl who had met both Y/N and Iroh that day had wide eyes as she felt her heart tighten in her chest. “Get back,” Zuko screamed as they neared, his amber eyes not leaving Y/N as he spoke. His hand gently caressed her y/h/c locks as he felt his heart shattering. Silent sobs riddled his body as his head rested against her chest. “No, no, no.” His words had become choked whispers as he attempted to listen for some sort of heartbeat, some sort of sign that she would still be okay. 

“Zuko, I can help,” Katara said as she attempted to walk closer to the three. 

Though Zuko had not understood it at the time, Iroh had heard of the water benders who were able to heal. Even if they were doubtful of Y/N’s survival, it would have been the best option to allow the woman to help. As Zuko moved to firebend the group away out of his own agony, Iroh grabbed his wrist. 

“If you could save her, it would be most appreciated,” Iroh said, allowing a stern, yet teary-eyed gaze to rest upon his nephew. “We need her, and she saved my life.”

Though Katara would not use the special water that she had collected, she still managed to use her healing powers upon Y/N to the best of her abilities. It had not brought Y/N out of her own unconsciousness, but the brilliant light right around where her heart would be had healed her much faster than time would have allowed. By the point that Katara moved her hand, she was able to gently whisper, “Her wound will need to be wrapped, and she will need rest, but she will live.”


	29. XXVIII

_ "Y/N," the dual haired colored male said with a frown against his features, moving closer towards here. He clearly had his clothes tattered, surely a burn upon his normally chilled arm. His face was bloodied, multicolored orbs staring at her in sadness. "You violated a direct order. You can't control your flames, and you went into battle without your inhibitor."  _

_ Y/N stood in front of Shoto, y/e/c orbs welling with tears as a frown slipped to her lips. Though she did not feel any pain in her own body, her comrade had clearly suffered. Regret seeped into the woman's mind as her hand moved to touch his cheek. "Shoto-, I-" she started, before she gasped.  _

_ Shoto moved to avoid her touch, cringing back as his multicolored gaze read of disgust. "You hurt our comrades, our friends, Y/N," he said sternly. "You hurt me."  _

_ "I was scared," Y/N pleaded, "angry that the villains were hurting you...they were hurting everyone. Without my flames, we would have been lucky to be alive."  _

_ "You want a thank you?" Shoto scoffed, his lips curling downward as his brows furrowed. "You nearly killed Mr. Aizawa before he could use his erasing quirk on you! Let alone our friends left in critical condition. We're fighting a war, Y/N! Do you think you'll just be forgiven?"  _

_ Y/N shook her head, salted tears raining from y/e/c orbs. "I'm a disgrace, and I'm sorry. I meant to protect, not to destroy."  _

_ "Y/N, come with me," he said, trying to force a smile against his lips as he grabbed her hand. He led her far, the two walking from the city together. For a while, Shoto was silent, but as the brisk breeze by the ocean wafted through the two's hair, he broke the silence. "They're going to kill you for what you've done. I-I don't want to see that."  _

_ "Why are we here?" Y/N questioned, her mind too conflicted to feel the warmth of the male's hand, nor the loving feeling she typically would feel from him. "I know you may hate me, but-."  _

_ Shoto moved to place a hand against her cheek, forcing a smile against his lips. "I can't hate you, Y/N," he replied softly. "That's why we're here."  _

_ "Shoto...you know I...I've had something I've needed to say for a while," she said softly, her voice stuttering and sheepish.  _

_ "I know," he said simply, before he pushed the woman quickly to the water. Using his right side, he encapsulated the woman completely in ice, before she had the chance to say anything. Pushing the large mass of ice with his quirk, he sent the ice ball out to see, a look of regret against his features.  _

Y/N awoke with tears brimmed in her eyes, though her solitude was quickly quelled. “Did they know?” she wondered aloud, her breath shaky as she clutched onto the early moments of her consciousness. Underneath her, she felt a light cloth, on what she could only assume was a wooden surface. Blinking her eyes, a stray tear caressed her cheek, before her silence was quelled. In the distance, she could hear what she could only have assumed was training. 

Straining to move to her feet, she could feel the pain of her wound, which she mentally noted was covered in bandages. Mentally, she also noted that it had been a dull ache compared to what it had been prior, when she felt the lightning strike her body. Y/h/c locks billowing in the slight breeze, she held herself up by the wall as she stared out at Zuko training with Iroh. Through her mental and physical pain, she could not help the smile that graced her features as she saw the two together again. 

_ Iroh looks happy,  _ she thought to herself as she smiled, enjoying the two as she watched the bending motions that Iroh had been teaching Zuko. From what it looked like, it was some sort of redirection, though Y/N was too far to hear the two speaking. Her y/e/c gaze admired the way that the sun reflected, glistening against Zuko’s now shorter, dark locks of hair. She noted the way that Zuko’s lips curled upwards as he seemed to have been getting what Iroh had been teaching him. 

Once the two completed their training, it had been Zuko’s amber eyes that landed upon Y/N. The smile that stretched across his face, full of sincerity and incredible light, was incomparable to any smile she had seen from the man in the past. He practically jogged up to the woman, wrapping Y/N into strong slender arms as he pulled them around her waist. “You’re awake!” he exclaimed, leaning his forehead against her shoulder as he did. 

Unfortunately for her, he had chosen the wrong side to do so to, and she felt herself flinch before she had any chance to react. “Still painful,” she murmured shyly as he cringed back in guilt. Sheepishly, she smiled at him as she moved to wrap her own arms around him. “But it’s okay. How long was I out?”

“Almost a week,” Iroh chimed in as he walked behind the two. 

Zuko eventually let go of her, chuckling nervously as a touch of blush heated his cheeks. "I- we were worried you wouldn't wake back up," he admitted, his voice almost dismal. "Uncle was just showing me how to redirect lightning." 

"Which, he hopefully will never have to use," Iroh cut in, before a smile crossed his lips. "Y/N, I have tea brewed. You should drink something since you're awake. What you did was foolish, jumping in front of that bolt of lightning, but you very possibly saved my life." 

Y/N took a sip of the tea she was given, inhaling the scent as she allowed it to calm herself. After learning her past, the reason she was frozen in ice, she could not help feeling slightly better about this knowledge. "I'm glad I could help," she said, a soft smile brimming upon her lips. "I just can't believe I fell for that 'surrender'. I've had plenty of villains pull that in the past." 

"My sister is crazy, and we're going to need your help taking her down," Zuko said reassuringly. 

Zuko sat beside Y/N, Iroh sitting opposite from the two. As she sipped her tea, she found herself using her good side to lean against Zuko, relishing in the closeness that was within arms reach. Through the turmoil in her head, Zuko's warmth seemed to quell her pain. 

Amber eyes shifted down to Y/N, a tint of blush coating his cheeks as he chuckled softly. "You do recall we’re all criminals now, right?” he teased as he noticed her closeness. “You don’t have to pretend anymore.”

Swallowing hard, she felt her own cheeks heated as she adjusted herself once more, y/e/c orbs glancing into her tea. "I’m not," she murmured sheepishly. “I just...I missed you. When I ran into Iroh, I was told you went off on your own. I’m still kind of worried I’ll wake back up to find that I’m still in that prison.”

Zuko allowed a sigh to escape his lips as he moved to wrap his arm around her, pulling her in close to her. “You’re here with us now,” he said warmly, allowing her to curl into his warmth. “And we’re not going to let that happen again.”

“Y/N brought along a lovely woman when she found me," Iroh chimed in. "Oh, how was it you pronounced her name." 

Y/N nodded, a sheepish smile making its way to her face. "Uraraka, or Uravity if that's a little easier," she said with a soft chuckle. "That's the girl that can make anything weightless. I do hope she's found Deku and taken a page out of Shoto and Yaoyoroza's book. And maybe that the rest of them have. There's posters around for most of them now." 

"I still find it amazing that you escaped," Iroh continued. "Fire Nation prisons are well known for being inescapable." 

"I told Zuko I would come find you guys," she said, allowing her gaze to shift upwards to the male she leaned upon. "I can admit I was worried about you both since I've been gone." 

"You were in prison, and you were worried about us?" Zuko countered with shock. "I honestly thought you found your friends and went somewhere else." 

"Are you kidding?" She said with a chuckle. "I'm not ashamed to say I need you guys. Not in that whole 'I'm one thousand years in the future and the world wants to capture me' way, but in that 'I care too much to up and leave' way." 

"We've been poor traveling town to town," Zuko countered. 

Y/N rolled her eyes, saying, "And that's why Uravity and I made sure to make some money on our way to find you. Not a lot, but I like being useful." 

"And she brought tea, which is the greatest gift of all," Iroh said with a smile. 

"How did you make money?" Zuko questioned curiously. 

Pursing her lips, she allowed her y/e/c gaze to drop as she simply said, "I'd prefer not speaking of that." 

Once Y/N finished her tea, she still felt the need to lie against Zuko, and yet, she felt as if she needed to do something. “I’ve spent so much time focusing on wildfire since I’ve been in this world,” she said as she moved to her feet, despite the dull ache in her chest. “I need to spend some focus upon my other disasters.”

“Or you should rest,” Zuko commented as he moved to grab her arm. “You survived being struck by lightning, and you’re still in pain.”

“It hit my right side,” she retorted, raising a brow. “I still have a left side to use. I’m sure I can brew my focus in just my left without damage.”

“If she wants to train, why don’t you join her?” Iroh suggested slyly, a grin making its way to his lips. “We never really got the chance to see anything but fire, but the display we got the other day even stunned the Avatar.”


	30. XXIX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's about two more chapters in between this and the next one I have written out, and then I will be posting a ton more. I'm planning on entering this on Wattpad for 2020 (under my account @rmoringstar21 once this is completed), and have hopes to have this written to conclusion within the next few days. I apologize that it's been so long since my last update, but I am incredibly grateful for all of you reading this! Honestly, this has been one of my favorites to write, and this crossover has been an absolute blast.

"Were you serious?" He asked finally as the two had walked out to a more desolate area near the place they had been staying, nothing but canyon as far as the eye could see. "Are you really not afraid of her?" 

Y/N's gaze moved to Zuko as she moved herself into a strong position, facing away from where she had been looking as to not attack him directly. "Not scared of her?" She questioned with a gentle chuckle. "That was simply a good bluff. I have faced a great deal worse, but with a team of trained heroes. My companions, my classmates, and even my teachers." Moving her gaze straight ahead of her, she moved her hand upwards as her y/e/c orbs glowed with crimson, conjuring flooding water. The water was like a wall, building higher and higher as she strained with it, before releasing it in a monsoon outwards. As the wave crashed down, falling off into the canyon, she turned to smile gently at Zuko. "If I truly didn't fear someone who threatened the safety of myself or someone I care for, that kind of naivete would get someone killed." 

"But those people you talked about…" Zuko started. 

Y/N moved to focus her energy upon strong waves, creating them and crashing them at her will. As she continued, she attempted to focus her energy to make them smaller, but more powerful as she did. She attempted to focus the wave upon a towering structure down below, something that had been carved by nature. With each crash, it cracked more. 

"Chisaki may have been the worst," she said, her eyes not moving from the rock structure as she continued. "There was this little girl, Eri, and he was using her blood to create a kind of bullet to rid the world of quirks. It was my first year at UA, shortly after getting my hero license, that we faced him in a mission to save the girl. He had the yakuza, and we had pro-heroes and a police force. An elder friend of mine lost his quirk that day, and a wonderful pro-hero lost his life." 

By this point, Y/N stopped what she was doing, and she had been facing Zuko as she spoke. Though she faced him, her y/e/c orbs were directed towards the dusty ground below them. "That pro-hero could see the future," she said, a pained half smile upon her face. "His quirk was future sight, and he used it on Deku in battle. He saw all of us die, a bunch of first years with our lives ahead of us. In the end, Deku saved Eri, and though most of us were laid up in the hospital for a while, we had one casualty and one quirk lost. If I said Azula scared me even half as much as Chisaki, it would be a lie." 

"You weren't kidding about being a hero," he said, his amber eyes widened in awe at her story. 

Y/N felt tears in her eyes, and though they threatened to drop, she held them back. "I'll be a hero until the day I die," she replied proudly, y/e/c orbs shifting back to Zuko. "But I'm not going to pretend that life doesn't terrify me. The only reason Chisaki ranks higher than Shigaraki did was because of the little girl. After we got out of the hospital, I had the honor to join my friends in giving that little girl the best day of her life. Seeing her smile for the first time is what made being a hero worth it in the end. My mind is so lost here, because it's not like I'm being a hero here. I jumped in to protect the Avatar from your sister because he's your target." 

"You saved Uncle's life, though," he reminded, a smile tugging at the edge of his lips. "You're not a bender, let alone someone who can redirect lightning, and you jumped in front of it without hesitation." 

"And I would do it again," she said with a soft, slightly sad chuckle. 

As she moved back to what she was doing, she found the pain in her right side growing worse. For a while, she was able to hide the minor wincing that she had been doing, but as time passed, it grew more and more obvious. Y/N hadn't even noticed the moment that Zuko moved, before he grabbed her hand to stop her from using her quirk. 

"You're pushing yourself too much," he chided, his amber eyes narrowing upon her. "You're in pain, and I'm not going to let you hurt yourself more." 

"I really hate when you're right, you know," she said with a soft chuckle, though she winced as she did. "Focusing my quirk into one side throws off my balance, but I couldn't just do nothing." 

"Well, now you're going to do nothing," he replied firmly. "If you hurt yourself more, you're not going to heal." 

"Being handsome and smart should be a crime," she said with an eye roll, though a smirk tugged upon her lips. "You win." 

"Good, and wait, what?" Zuko said, before his voice practically squeaked in questioning. 

She felt her cheeks heat with crimson as her y/e/c orbs glanced away. "I said nothing, anyhow…" she said, trailing off. "Let's head back, then. It looks like it'll be storming soon anyhow." As she spoke, she moved to grab his hand, standing normally as the two walked. Though she would occasionally wince from the pain she felt in her right side, she continued onwards until the two ended up back with Iroh. 

"Did you push yourself too hard?" Iroh questioned with a quirked brow as he watched the two walking inside. "You were gone for quite a while." 

"Yes, she did," Zuko said sternly, before realizing his fingers were still entangled with Y/N's. Bashfully, he moved to grab his hand back, though crimson coated his cheeks as he glanced away. "She did get some good training in beforehand." 

"I was trying to focus my flood to a more specific area with more force behind the wave," she said, grinning sheepishly. "For using it while sparing my right side, it was still pretty successful." 

"The fact that you harness the four elements still comes to a shock for me," Iroh said fondly. "Much like the Avatar, except a creation instead of a control." 

"That, and I can only create disasters," she said as she moved to sit. She found herself blushing as Zuko helped her down properly, noticing that she had been retracting in pain. "I used to get teased for my quirk growing up, because theoretically it's the quirk of a villain." 

"You shape your own destiny," Iroh said wisely, a grin against his lips. 


	31. XXX

“Who would have thought, after all these years,” Iroh started, staring out at the ocean as Y/N stood beside him, “I’d return to the scene of my greatest military disgrace as a tourist?” As he spoke, he moved to put a hat on his head, a grin against his lips.

Y/N giggled softly, standing beside Zuko as she glanced over to Iroh. “I wouldn’t say tourist,” she chided with a roll of her eyes, “but I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself.”

“Look around,” Zuko said woefully, his fists clenched upon the edge of the boat as his eyes glanced downwards in aggravation. “Y/N’s right. We’re not tourists, we’re refugees.” Anger was clear in his tone, though his amber eyes shot back over to Y/N as her hand made its way to his, a tint of blush against his cheeks. He allowed his pride to get the better of him as he pulled his hand away, grabbing his bowl in front of him and taking a sip of it before spitting it out in disgust. “I’m sick of eating rotten food, sleeping in the dirt. I’m tired of living like this.”

Y/N’s lips turned to a frown at his struggles, though the woman knew she hadn’t been much different by this point. Though she fought a war in her time, she had never lived the refugee life before coming to this time. Back when he was simply a disgraced prince instead of a refugee, she could admit she may have had a slightly cushier life than she had in her own world. 

“Aren’t we all?” an unfamiliar, male voice rung out, clearly smooth as footsteps neared the three of them. Y/N spun around to meet the eyes of the man speaking to them. With ruffled brown locks and deep brown eyes, the man walked towards them with confidence. A smirk stretched across his face as his brown eyes glanced upon Y/N, though he addressed Zuko as he spoke. “My name’s Jet, and these are my Freedom Fighters, Smellerbee and Longshot.” 

“Hey,” the smaller one spoke. 

“Hello,” Zuko replied, not even turning to glance at them. 

“Here’s the deal,” Jet started, walking closer to the three of you. “I hear the captain here is eating like a king while us refugees have to feed off of his scraps.” His eyes shifted to Y/N as he quirked a brow at the woman, his lips forming a straight line as his words dripped of seriousness. “Doesn’t seem fair, does it?”

“What sort of king is he eating like?” Iroh questioned. 

“The fat and happy kind,” Jet gravely replied, causing Iroh’s mouth to water. 

Zuko stared to his bowl for a moment, aggravation clear against his face. Within moments, he had thrown the bowl into the ocean and turned around, placing a hand against Y/N’s shoulder. “We’re in,” he said, his tone dripping of seriousness. For a moment, amber eyes glanced to Y/N, questioning whether or not she would be up for the ordeal. 

Allowing a sigh to escape her lips, she realized once again she would be dragged into another non-heroic adventure. If anything, she had been knocked down to common thievery, but in this new world, she was conflicted. Her y/e/c orbs met amber eyes as she noticed the spark in his eyes, the sheer need to do this behind them. “Fine,” she said with a huff. “You know you can count on me.”

“She’s a fighter?” Jet questioned, walking closer to Y/N as his brown eyes shifted up and down her. A smirk slipped across his lips once more as he had walked a little too close for her comfort. “Pull this off, and maybe we’ll have a spot on the Freedom Fighters for you.” 

The group waited until the night grew dark, merely the shimmering of stars and the lanterns of the guards to illuminate. Y/N followed behind Zuko, while Jet and Smellerbee had been behind her as the four climbed the stairs towards the captains quarters. Not a sound was uttered as they climbed, turning the corner in stealth. It had been a quick process, ending up outside the captain’s quarters within moments. Smellerbee and Y/N stayed as lookouts while Zuko and Jet moved to open the captain’s quarters with a blade.    
  
Stealthily, Y/N stood on the other side, watching as guards moved around down below, but no one to see what the four were doing. Smellerbee had been the one to see the one above, calling out quietly, “Guard’s coming,” to alert the other three. Smellerbee had been the one to give the signal to Longshot to send the rope across. 

In silence, the food had gone first, followed by Zuko, Jet, Smellerbee, and then Y/N. Sliding around in silence, the four made their way down before they had been caught, though Y/N still felt a little dirty about what they had done. Y/N had been the one to tug the arrow out of the rail, pulling it quietly back over to Longshot before handing it to him. With stealth, they carried the bags back towards the low deck, where the refugees and Iroh would be. 

In efforts to do something right in all of this, Jet had allowed Y/N the opportunity to hand out the food quietly to the other refugees. She was quick and silent, a mere forced smile against her lips as the thankful refugees quietly celebrated real food. Y/N finished up quickly, before retreating back between Jet and Zuko, crossing her legs as she sat beside them. 

“Oh, now I see!” Iroh had been calling out towards Smellerbee. “It’s a beautiful name for a lovely girl.”

Y/N had to stifle a chuckle as she overheard the tail end of the conversation, though her gaze moved to Zuko as the three of them now sat, Longshot comforting Smellerbee. Zuko and Iroh ate while Y/N simply sipped her tea, mulling over the fact that she had been reduced to a petty thief on this ship, but her mind also slipped to those who could be in their destination already. The brunette noticed quickly that Y/N hadn’t eaten yet, his brown eyes directed towards her as she had been too deep in thought. 

“From what I hear,” he started, knocking her out of her thought, “people eat like this every night at Ba Sing Se. I can’t wait to set my eyes on that giant wall.”

“It is a magnificent sight,” Iroh commented, setting his food down as he addressed Jet. 

“So, you’ve been there before?” Jet questioned, though his brown eyes kept shifting over to Y/N as he spoke. 

“Once, when I was a different man,” Iroh commented. As he spoke, his eyes shifted downwards in shame. 

“I’ve done some things in my past I’m not proud of,” Jet admitted. “But that’s why I’m going to Ba Sing Se.” As he spoke, he motioned with one hand as his other hand purposely brushed Y/N’s to grab her attention. “For a new beginning, a second chance.” 

“That’s very noble of you,” Iroh said, giving Y/N just enough time and distraction to move her hand to her thigh, away from the man who was making her uncomfortable. “I believe people can change their lives if they want to. I believe in second chances.” 

As Zuko and Iroh shared a look, Jet’s attention focused back upon Y/N. “You seem distracted,” he commented, his voice low as he leaned towards her. “What’s on your mind?”

“Ba Sing Se may have a lot of answers waiting,” she commented, glancing down upon her tea. “From questions I’m not sure I’m ready to ask. Friends, that I’m not sure I can trust.”

“You’ve done plenty you’re not proud of,” he spoke, placing a hand against your thigh. “I can see the regret in your eyes.”

Y/N chuckled softly, moving to her feet as she felt discomfort in her heart. Though tears threatened her y/e/c orbs, she refused to let them fall as she nodded. “That’s the point of a second chance,” she said gravely, before glancing over to Zuko and Iroh. “I’m going to get some sleep.”

Though Zuko saw the confliction in her eyes, he knew better than to ask in the middle of everyone. The three said their goodnights, and Y/N made her way to where her little belongings lied, curling up and heading to sleep. Allowing one singular tear to fall, she touched her scar gently, before closing her eyes. 


	32. XXXI

Arriving in Ba Sing Se, the three had gotten a small apartment above a tea shop. After a long day of being shown exactly what they were supposed to do, Zuko already wanted to collapse from the sheer exhaustion of the physical labor they exerted. Iroh had already been brewing another cup of tea as Y/N sat upon her bed, and Zuko quickly remembered the small conversation that her and Jet had. Though he felt a little jealousy from the way that Jet seemed overly fond of Y/N, he tried to push that off as he moved to sit beside Y/N on her bed. 

“You were talking about the other heroes, were you not?” he questioned as amber eyes moved to meet her y/e/c orbs. “Do you remember something?”

“I-I’ve remembered for a while,” Y/N said after a pause, a sigh escaping her lips. Her back had tightened as she bit her lip uncomfortably, glancing towards the wall. “I was encapsulated in ice by Shoto, because I nearly killed our comrades. He has a scar from it, and I’m not sure who else does. They lied to me.” Moving her hands out, she stared upon her palms. “In the prison camp, they said they don’t remember, but they acted so strangely about it.”

“You didn’t remember, though,” he said thoughtfully, placing a hand upon her back as he frowned. “Maybe they had been telling the truth. And that was then...we’ve all done things we aren’t proud of.”

“I think they know,” she whispered softly, biting her lip. “I mean, it’s a large city. I could never run into them again. They could be anywhere, but...I think they fear me. Most who survived probably still think I’m a monster with no control.”

“You have made great strides, Y/N,” Iroh said thoughtfully as he moved to sit upon the bed opposite of the two of them. “You should be proud of the woman you are, and worry not of their judgement. After all, you have a scar from your friend as well.”

“It was when I was hit with the lightning,” she added, relaxing the slightest bit as she spoke. “It came back to me in a vivid dream. I guess you’re right. I just...I wonder why they came. Maybe there was no hope, our world decayed to ruin.” Y/N chuckled softly, a hollow chuckle of a woman so lost. “I have so many questions, and I guess I’m just too scared to know the answers.”

“You said your friends were seeking Ba Sing Se,” Iroh chimed in with a grin against his lips. “I’m sure you’ll run into them.”

“And then you can finally introduce me,” Zuko added with a grin. “You speak so fondly of them.”


	33. XXXII

The first time that Y/N had noticed the four sitting in the booth together, she had an apron wrapped around her waist, serving tea here and there. When she had first gone up to take their order, she had not recognized them due to the disguises that they wore. Multicolored eyes were something that she would recognize anywhere, though, and her jaw practically dropped at the sight of the four sitting in the tea shop that they had been working in. 

“Y/N?” Deku said with fondness, sitting beside Uraraka with his hand upon her own. A grin stretched across his freckled face as her face lit up. “It’s really you, isn’t it?”

“She didn’t even really dye her hair,” Shoto chimed in with a teasing tone, his lips curled upwards into a gentle smirk. “Just cut it a bit. The shorter hair suits you.”

“When do you go on your break?” Yayoroza asked curiously. 

Iroh had practically made Y/N jump right out of her skin as he placed a hand upon her shoulder. “She goes on break right after she takes your order,” he chimed in with a grin. “Are these your friends?”

Y/N could not help the grin that slipped across her face as she nodded. “Yeah,” she replied, glancing back to Iroh, before glancing between the group. “Maybe we can catch up on my break?” 

The group took their orders, all simple tea orders before Iroh took the notebook from her hand. “Now take your break with your friends and I’ll get you a jasmine tea,” he practically ordered, though it had a fatherly speech to his words, followed by a soft chuckle. Iroh had managed to practically be running the tea shop already, and Y/N knew better than to question him as Deku made some room for her to sit beside them. 

“Thank you,” she said softly, before taking a seat beside Deku. After Iroh had already run off to grab their order, she turned back to the group. “I’m so glad to see that all of you made it here alright.”

“This world is so weird,” Deku commented with a soft chuckle. “You seem to have fit in just fine, haven’t you?”

“The best I can,” she replied with a soft chuckle. “We just got here a few days ago. How long have you guys-.”

“Well, they came in on the last ferry,” Yayoroza said, motioning to Deku and Uraraka. “But Shoto and I have been here for at least a month now.”

“Where’s that boyfriend of yours?” Uraraka finally piped up, a smirk against her face as she glanced over to Y/N. “The one you couldn’t wait to get back to.”

Y/N placed her hands upon her now crimson face as her heart raced in her chest. “He’s not my-,” she mumbled. Before she had the chance to even finish what she was saying before a gentle hand touched her shoulder. 

“Uncle mentioned your friends were here,” he practically whispered in her ear, causing her to move her hands from her still reddened cheeks. “Which one of you had the ginseng?”

“That was me,” Shoto chimed in, his multicolored eyes meeting his amber eyes. The two practically glared at one another for a few moments straight, as Zuko noticed him right away. The table went silent, everyone else simply staring at their staring contest. 

Finally, Uraraka started laughing softly, glancing over to Zuko. “I hope you’ve been taking good care of our friend,” she said fondly, a grin against her lips. Her eyes shifted back over to Y/N, who could not have been blushing more. “Well, you definitely have a type, Y/N/N.”

“Lee,” Y/N said finally, trying to get over her fluster. “This is Yayoroza, Uraraka, and Deku, as you already know Sho.”

“Ah,” Zuko said, coming back to reality as he glanced between the rest. “Y/N’s spoken fondly of you all. It’s nice to meet you.”

“As she’s spoken fondly of you,” Uraraka said with a grin, taking a sip of her tea. “Particularly about how incredibly-.”

“I’m sure Y/N’s had enough teasing, don’t you think?” Deku said with a chuckle, moving his hand to squeeze hers quickly before she finished her words. 

“That shade of red is still quite suiting,” Zuko chimed in, a light smirk against his lips before he set her jasmine tea in front of her. “You have ten minutes.” With his last words, he walked away, though his smirk showed his accomplishment of Y/N practically being a tomato before he had walked away. 

“And you say he’s not your boyfriend,” Uraraka teased. 

“He definitely is,” Yayoroza said with a smirk. “I’m assuming the name is witness protection?”

“You would be correct, with that second part,” Y/N said, taking a sip of her tea as she tried to get over her fluster. “Mine is normal, because no one really knew my name. Are you guys staying around this area?”

“Yes, we actually managed to get apartments close to one another,” Shoto said finally, getting over his disgruntled expression. 


	34. XXXIII

Adjusting to Ba Sing Se was harder than it seemed, especially after knowing nothing but war. Jet had been hauled off after trying to expose Zuko and Iroh, and Y/N realized who the regulars had been. Deep down, she knew that she needed to admit her growing feelings for Zuko, or maybe she just needed to quell them, but she couldn't decide. They were refugees, but they had been living quite normal lives together. 

No matter the growing feeling of war in her chest, she knew there was a stillness unlike anything that she had felt in years. Y/N felt that just maybe it would be possible, even if it was just for a little while, to be normal with him. Unfortunately for her, the point she was going to open her mouth, she practically dropped the tray she was carrying. 

"Would you like to go out sometime?" This pretty, dark haired woman who had been seemingly fond of Zuko asked. She had introduced herself as Jin, and Y/N could vaguely overhear the two talking prior about her seeming to have a crush on Zuko. 

Y/N wasn't sure about the look on Zuko's face as she moved to serve the tea to a couple two tables down, but she could hear as Iroh accepted the offer on Zuko's behalf. Bangs covering her face, she forced a smile upon her lips as she served the couple tea, before disappearing into the back. "Enjoy," she forced out in the kindest voice she could possibly muster. _I'm too late,_ she thought morosely as she went to collect herself. _Why couldn't I just admit my feelings_ _to him?_

Grabbing another tray, Y/N forced herself to work through her shift, no matter how much weighed upon her heart. Each customer that came in seemed to take longer and longer to leave, dragging the day on further for Y/N as she drowned in her thoughts. The point that the three ended up cleaning up and placing up the closed sign, Y/N found herself breathing a sigh of relief. 

After hours, the three all went up to the apartment atop the shop. Y/N thought that just maybe she would get a break, some piece of mind, and yet she could hear every movement of the two. Even as she stared upon the book clenched tightly in her hands, she could not distract herself. 

"Uncle, are you sure this looks good?" Zuko murmured as Iroh had finished combing his hair, something that had taken 10 minutes to flatten out of his face. 

"You look great, nephew," he replied. "Doesn't he look handsome, Y/N?" 

Y/N breathed a sigh across her pouted lips, y/e/c orbs glancing up at Zuko and Iroh. "Sure," she said in a bored tone, before glancing back to her book with a frown across her lips. Pretending to flip the page once more, she moved to lay upon her bed, y/h/c locks sprawled against her pillow. 

At this point, Zuko's lips turned to a frown, his amber eyes staring to the woman a few moments too long. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" He muttered as he cocked an eyebrow up at his Uncle. "She could be a fire nation spy." 

"All I see is someone who seems to have quite a crush on you," Iroh replied reassuringly, a grin against his features. Though he spoke of the woman in question, his eyes flickered over to Y/N as he spoke. His internal plan seemed to have been working out, and yet, Iroh could feel a pit in his stomach when his eyes caught the woman clearly sulking. 

"If you say so," Zuko said with an eye roll. 

"Now hurry up, you're going to be late," Iroh pressed, motioning Zuko out the door. 

When she finally heard Zuko leave the shop, she felt as if she could heave a sigh of relief. Closing her book, she placed it upon her bed, before glancing over to the elder male. Forcing a reassuring smile against her lips, she said, "You seem pretty excited." 

"This would be his first date," Iroh said happily, moving to grab himself a cup of tea. "Would you care for a cup, Y/N?" 

"I-," she started, her words falling short. "I think I'll just get some fresh air myself. Maybe I can run across Uraraka or something, see why they haven't stopped into the shop lately." 

"Suit yourself," Iroh said with a smile, sipping his tea.

She grabbed her bag, pulling it over her shoulder, saying, "I'll be back late. Night, Iroh." 

"Be safe," he replied as he sipped his tea. As the girl left the home that the three shared, he could not help allowing his frown to slip past his lips. The elder man could not help thinking that maybe he had pushed the two too far, and that just maybe this date wasn't his greatest idea. 

The brisk breeze billowed through Y/N's y/h/c locks as she walked towards the outskirts of Ba Sing Se. Y/e/c orbs rimmed with tears as she grew further and further from the home, finally allowing her emotions to show more. Her forced smile finally dipped to a frown as she allowed a few stray tears to drip down her face. 

Though the woman had mused over the idea of crying to her friend, telling her that she had made a fool out of herself again, she forced the thought from her mind. Uraraka had to hear much too much about Shoto back when she was head over heels for him, and Y/N did not wish to put her friend through it once more. Heaving a heavy sigh, she moved her hand upwards and slipped the necklace she wore to the outside of her outfit, clutching it tightly in her fist. 

Y/N found one of the few trees in the area, the perfect space for her to just sit and think. With tear-filled y/e/c orbs, she rested her back against it to stare to the sky. Her voice was light, a voice simply calling to the spirits of her past life. 

"Mom," she murmured softly to herself. "I really need you." Allowing a pained chuckle to escape her lips, she continued. "Sometimes I wish I could turn back the hands of time. I miss your smile, I miss my friends. I even miss UA. I'm glad I have a few of them here, but none of us belong here. I don't fit into this timeline. I'm not even sure I fit into the last." 

She felt more tears rain from y/e/c orbs as she stared at the starry sky above. "I think you would love him, too," she said. "I didn't want to admit it, but I know I do. Just like before, everyone knows. Everyone but him, I guess. I'm sure his uncle is tired of waiting for me to try, and maybe I just don't know how." Closing her eyes, she clutched the necklace tighter. "Maybe I feel like I don't deserve it. My friends are still scared of my power. After what I did, I don't blame them. I'm a monster, Mom. I ruined your happiness, and I think I just keep ruining my own now." 

For hours, Y/N simply sat under that tree, her head in her hands as she allowed the tears to drain from her. It had been a while since she allowed herself the moment to cry, the moment of solitude that she needed. After a while, Y/N hadn't noticed that someone had overheard her muttering, and noticed her crying. 

Amber orbs paired with a frown as he stared out towards the woman that he couldn't help adoring. Everything about Zuko's date felt wrong, and he knew it as well as the girl he went out with did. He had been distant and awkward, more than a few times caught in reverie. 

Finally moving to wrap an arm around her shoulder, Zuko sat beside Y/N. He was silent as he simply pulled her against him, rubbing her shoulder as he allowed her to cry. Amber eyes closed as he rested his own chin against the top of her head. 

Once Y/N finally came to her senses, she quickly stiffened. "What are you doing out here?" She questioned, her tone still shaky and broken from the sobs that escaped her throat. Though she wiped her own tears, she found herself taking solace in the warmth of his arms. 

"I left early," he replied with a soft, hollow laugh as he held her tighter. "Once I got home, Uncle said you were still out, so I came looking for you. Even if we're safe here, you shouldn't lie about where you're going." 

"I'm sorry," she replied, allowing a soft sigh to escape her pouted, still quivering lips. "You didn't have to, and I didn't. I thought about bugging her, but...I don't need to push my burdens onto others anymore." 

"Home didn't feel right," he muttered, "knowing you were out." 

"I'm literally a natural disaster, you know," she said with a soft chuckle, attempting to hide any remaining tears that wanted to slip from her y/e/c eyes. "I'm sure I could create an earthquake if someone came after me."

"Y/N…" he whispered, his tone sincere and stern. "You know what I mean. Come on, let's get you back home." 

"Just...if you can," she replied, her voice hesitant, "will you sit with me a little longer?" Teary y/e/c orbs met his amber gaze as she attempted to push a half smile against her lips. "Before I let everything get away on me, I was actually admiring the view. It's really nice here at night." 

Zuko allowed a chuckle to escape his lips as he moved to a more comfortable position against the tree, his amber gaze shifting to the starry sky. A smile tugged against his lips as he said, "I guess you're right." His amber eyes shifted back down to Y/N's petite frame seconds later, as he simply watched her stare up at the stars. "The view is breathtaking." 

"It's much nicer being able to share it with you," she murmured a tint of blush upon her cheeks. Trying to play it off, she quickly corrected herself. "How was your date anyways?" 

He scoffed softly, rolling his eyes. "I'm not sure why Uncle pushed for it," he said in a hard tone. "It was strange, and I had to lie about everything." 

"Well, isn't that what we've been doing since we got here?" She said with a soft chuckle. "She was really pretty, though. I'm sorry." 

"You seemed uncomfortable before I left," he chimed in, his amber eyes shifting over to her once more. "A little mad, even." 

"You're imagining things," she said softly, rolling her eyes before glancing over at him. "At least, I didn't mean to, you know." Remembering which comment he was likely referring to, her words seemed to spill from her mouth before she had the chance to stop them. "Well, that was just because you look handsome all the time, Iroh doing your hair for ten minutes wasn't going to change that opinion." 

"You really think so?" He questioned, his amber eyes never leaving her as he spoke. 

Letting a sigh escape her lips, she felt heat in her cheeks once more. "Yeah, of course," she said almost immediately. "I've only complimented you on accident because I don't want to be weird, but yeah." 

Pulling her closer, he moved his other hand to cup her chin, crashing his lips into her own. The movement of his lips was slow, questioning as he stole the woman's lips for the first time on his own accord. Though the two had feigned betrothal in the past, something about tasting her lips now seemed different. 

She found her lips moving against his own before she had even thought of what was going on, not yet registering that it was even happening. Her lips moved in sync with his, relishing in the gentle taste she hadn't realized she missed so much. Y/N's arms moved around his neck as she kissed him deeply, until the two desperately needed air. 

Once the two separated, he rested his forehead against her own, a grin against his lips. After a moment of simply relishing in comfortable silence, he found himself growing flustered. "That was okay, right?" He questioned, his cheeks heating with crimson. "I just kind of figured that you were feeling the same thing I've been and…" 

Her own lips were curled upwards as well as she giggled softly at his flustered behavior. "Yes," she murmured, cutting off his rant. "I've just been so worried that you didn't feel the same, and didn't want to ruin anything." 


	35. XXXIV

Arriving with Iroh, Y/N's y/e/c eyes set upon what they called the Blue Devil, and the large fluffy creature that the Avatar owned. Her eyes softened upon the creature as the two fought about destiny, her steps steady as she walked closer to the creature. At first, Y/N paused halfway towards the beast, allowing a smile to cross her lips as she centered herself. 

_ Just like Anima,  _ she thought to herself as she coaxed the creature to calmness, despite the two who were shouting back and forth at one another. Biting her lip gently, she allowed her kindness to show over her body, trying to show the animal that she meant it no harm. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out a piece of fruit. 

Grinning at the large beast, she stepped closer to her with all the courage in her heart, holding out the fruit for the creature. "Hey, buddy, it's okay," she murmured softly. "I'd never hurt you. All I want to do is help." 

Appa had been hesitant at first, questioning the young woman's intentions as she held the fruit out. As his large brown eyes watched her, though, something shimmered in them. Trust. The large beast used his tongue to lick Y/N, before taking the fruit from her hand. 

Y/N found herself giggling, moving closer to pet the plush fur of the creature. Though Y/N was unsure of Zuko's intention with the flying bison, she had already made her decision. "You've been through a lot, haven't you, buddy?" She murmured as she continued to carefully pet the bison. "You just want to go back to your friends. Don't you worry. I'm sure you will." 

The flying bison nuzzled into Y/N, purring in it's own way as it did. He practically knocked her over as she did, but she found herself giggling, her heart swelling in a peacefulness as he did so. Plush fur surrounded her as the flying bison relished in the affection she gave him. 

"Now, I'm going to take these off of you, okay?" Y/N said in a gentle tone, motioning to the shackles. "You deserve to see your friends." 

The flying bison gave her a grunt of approval, before she began using a small, concentrated flood upon the metal of the first chain. Breaking the first restraint took time, but as she did, she could hear movement behind her. As she heard another restraint being broken, she felt a smile across her face. 

After each restraint was broken, Y/N would send Appa a reassuring glance, making sure that the large creature was alright. With the three breaking the restraints, it was a matter of time before all of the restraints had been broken. An exclamation of relief escaped the flying bison's mouth as he finally was set free. 

Appa nuzzled the woman one last time, giving her a large lick as a goodbye. "Bye, buddy," she murmured through her giggling, y/e/c orbs twinkling with fondness as she glanced upon the creature as it rose and departed. Taking one last grinning glance, her eyes shifted back to the two she called companions. 

"How did you-," Iroh started, cocking an eyebrow at the woman in disbelief. 

"It doesn't matter," Y/N said with a shrug, a smile still present against her lips. "Let's get out of here." 

_ Thank you, Anima,  _ she thought to herself as the three made their way silently from the tunnels, heading back to the outside world. 

"Did you have sky bisons in your time?" Iroh finally asked, his eyes glancing over to Y/N. 

She shook her head with a giggle, her y/h/c locks dancing around her face as she did. "No, all of the creatures of this world are strange to me," she replied softly. "A fellow pro-hero of mine, his name was Anima. He could communicate with animals. I always respected that, on top of the fact that my anxiety is better around animals than people." 

"You both did the right thing, especially you, Zuko," Iroh said kindly. 

Zuko held the Blue Devil mask in his hand in contemplation, his lips curled into a frown. The three had stopped over the lake, while Zuko stared. His amber eyes clearly read of contemplation, of concern. 

"Leave it behind," Iroh said in a reassuring tone. 

After a moment of contemplation, Zuko allowed the mask to take a dive into the lake. Slender fingers moved to intertwine with Y/N's as the three walked from the lake, making their way back to the tea shop that they resided in. 


	36. XXXV

Y/e/c orbs landed upon his amber eyes, and relief washed over her. It took her seconds before she ran to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Zuko," she murmured, her lips betraying her salted eyes as her lips curled upwards. Happiness overflowed through the woman as she felt the man she had been so worried for in her arms. 

Strong, slender arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer. Amber eyes stared upon her, though a smile graced his own face. "Y/N, you found us," he said in relief, pulling her as tightly as he could to him. "I-..." 

Before Zuko was able to utter another word, Y/N pressed her lips firmly against his own. She tangled her digits into his dark locks as she relished in the reunion the two shared, moving their lips as one. Butterflies still flapped in her stomach as if it were the first time the two connected as she relished in his taste. 

He pulled her tighter into his arms, strong slender arms holding tightly to her waist. Amber eyes closed as he allowed his concerns, everything to simply evaporate in Y/N's closeness. As the two separated, he rested his forehead against her own. 

"I'm glad you're okay," she said softly. 

"As happy as I am that the two of you are wonderful together, we may not have the time to waste," he said with a chuckle, "Y/N, go with the Avatar and his friend. I must talk to my nephew." 

Y/N pecked Zuko's cheek before nodding to Iroh, a new fire in her own eyes. "Be safe," she muttered, before running off to catch up with Aang and Katara. 

"So, you and that giant jerk, huh?" Aang said as Y/N caught up with the group. "No offense." 

Y/N giggled softly, nodding. "There were two things my destiny brought me to this world for," she replied. "And I understand that now. I'm here to make up for my mistakes, and fight upon the side of good once more." 

Before the three were able to talk more, Azula had already come out to attack, a bolt of lightning in their direction. Aang quickly bent the earth to send the lightning to its downfall, while the two began to bend water to face Azula. Y/N joined in upon the fight, sending concentrated hurricanes in the direction of their enemy. 

As a clout of fire joined the attack, Y/N's y/e/c orbs shifted over to Zuko. For a moment, he had looked as if he was fighting upon the side of good, against Azula. The moment that he had sent a clout of fire towards the Avatar, though, all three had wide eyes. 

Y/N could feel her heart shatter the moment that she realized she would be fighting against her lover. "You're making a mistake," she spat venomously, jumping in front of the Avatar as she blocked his actions with a tornado. "Whatever she used to convince you was a lie, and you know that as well as I." 

"I will restore my honor, and you should be fighting on my side," he spat in return, sending fire against her once more. "You owe me for freeing you, don't you?" 

Salted tears burned her eyes as she continued to fight against him. Y/N's heart dropped in this moment, shattering against the chill of the ground. "If your honor is more important than love, then I guess my heroism can trump it as well," she sneered in aggravation, sending attack after attack as she fought him. "If you want to claim me as your reward instead of your lover, you'll have to kill me." 

Something flashed in his amber eyes, though he forced himself to keep up the attacks. He forced himself to remember that what he was doing was to claim his honor once more. No matter if he had been fighting the woman he fell for, he was to blinded to stop himself.


	37. XXXVI

Waking felt like a fantasy to the young woman, her y/e/c orbs still weighed down from the rest her body had taken. Stumbling to the stairs, she could feel the regret which laid upon her heart. Y/e/c orbs landing upon fire nation soldiers, she wondered if maybe Ba Sing Se was all a dream. 

Once she noticed Katara, wrapped in what she would remember as one of the fire nation shawls, her lips drooped to a frown.  _ It hadn't been, but, why is everyone dressed strangely?  _ She questioned as her eyes met the crystal blue gaze of the woman. 

"You're awake!" She exclaimed with a sad smile, running up to help the woman down the stairs, as she noticed her struggle. 

Tentatively, her voice hushed as it slipped past her lips, she asked, "Where's Iroh?" As her eyes glanced from each face that moved to avert their gaze, she could feel tears welling in her own eyes. Balled up fists, she moved to sit against the floor of the ship as tears began slipping down her cheeks. "He...he was all I had left." Her mind began racing, and she could remember the kiss Zuko shared with her, mere moments before he betrayed both Iroh and herself. The tears fell faster as she pulled her knees up to her chest. "Zuko left me, and I let Iroh be taken. Some hero." Her teary y/e/c eyes looked up as she bit her lip nervously. "Where is the Avatar?" 

"You know we don't completely trust you," the male voice Y/N could remember as Sokka said underneath a fire nation helmet. 

Katara moved to glare at her brother, placing a kind hand against Y/N's back. "She gave her life for us, Sokka," she spat quickly, before moving to wipe Y/N's tears. "We'll get Iroh back, and Aang finished another healing session a bit ago." 

"Can I see Appa?" She asked, her y/e/c eyes full of nothing but sadness. "I'm glad the Ava- Aang is okay. I'm glad you guys are, too. I...actually want to apologize, again. I know very little of this world, and Zuko and Iroh, they unfroze me. I owed them my life, but Zuko…" Moving to stare at her palms, she could feel her tears begging to drop once more. "Zuko is apparently too blinded by his honor to feel the good in his heart." 

"You want to see Appa?" Sokka questioned, clearly a confused look against his face. "And fine, we may trust you, but I still have my eye on you." 

"You can rightfully so," Y/N replied in a dejected tone. "I...yeah. The creatures of this world are odd to me, but Appa makes me happy." 

"Here," Katara said, helping Y/N to her feet. "He needs to be hidden out of sight if a fire nation ship passes, but he's over here." Katara led the woman over to the large beast. 

"Hey, buddy," Y/N cooed, a smile poking over her tearful eyes. "Remember me?" 

The flying bison let out a happy cry as he moved to lick the woman in greeting. Katara was taken aback by the fondness, watching as the woman moved to pet the bison as he licked her. A soft smile read on Katara's features as she watched the interaction. 

Giggles escaped the woman's mouth as she pet the bison, giving him attention despite the weight upon her heart. The warmth that spread over her from her interaction had her lips curled upwards, no sign of her previous sadness against her features. "I missed you too," she murmured through her giggles, "but I'm glad you made it back with your friends." 

"Why is Appa so friendly with her?" Aang asked in a confused tone, standing beside Katara. 

Y/N overheard his words, though she continued to pet the large creature as her y/e/c orbs gazed back upon the two. "We met in Ba Sing Se, down in the tunnels," she replied. "I'm glad he's where he's meant to be." 

"You saved Appa?" Sokka questioned, finally catching wind of the cute reunion. 

Biting her lip, she nodded. "With Zuko and Iroh," she said sullenly, before she found herself in another giggle fit as the bison licked her once more. "That day, I really thought he was turning to the side of righteousness." 

"What's your story, anyways?" Sokka asked, his voice still clearly analyzing the woman. 

"I think what Sokka means is, what did you do before you were trapped in ice?" Aang corrected, his voice clearly a little weak. 

Y/N gave Appa one last greeting, slipping a fruit from her pocket to the flying bison before making her way to the group. Her y/e/c orbs still held a great sadness in them, one that simply grew as she thought of her last moments one thousand years prior. Biting her lip, she motioned for the group to sit, as her tale was a long one.

"I want to be honest with all of you," she said cautiously, "but my world was so much different than yours. One thousand years ago, give or take a year or so by this point, I was in a war." 

"The fire nation war has been going on for one hundred years, not a thousand," Sokka quickly countered. 

Y/N's lips were besmirched into a frown as her y/e/c orbs trailed to the male. "It wasn't a war with the fire nation," she corrected. "Back in my time, instead of bending, eighty percent of the world had quirks. Some chose the hero path, others led normal lives, while some decided to choose the path of villainy. I fought on the side of the heroes, recently graduated from my hero course. We were pro-heroes, all close in ties, facing the Paranormal Liberation Front." Taking a breath, her y/e/c orbs dropped. "Back then, I didn't know how to control my fire. The last battle I was a part of, I nearly lost allies at my own hand. I've learned to control it since, with the help of Iroh and his knowledge of fire bending, but...the man I loved froze me and dropped me into the ocean to avoid my own demise." 

"That's a lot to take in," Aang commented, his lips curled into a frown. "But, you know how to firebend? I need a teacher." 

"I...its not true firebending," she said in a sullen tone, "but it may be a start. I can create, but I cannot bend like this world. My quirk is Natural Disaster. I feel that I may have some use in fighting on your side, though, if you'll have me. I think my quirk can help for waterbending."

"Well, we're listening," Sokka said in a bored tone. 

A smile pushed against her face as she turned to Katara and Aang. "I can create water. Obviously there's plenty of water around us right now, but for the battle...could that help?" 

"That would actually be a huge help," Katara replied with a smile. 

"I want to help as much as I possibly can," she replied with a smile. "This small part of me admittedly wishes I could have saved Zuko, but...I want to save Iroh and everyone that the fire nation has wronged. 

"You'll fit in great," Aang said, placing a kind arm around her shoulder in a hug. "I'm sorry about your boyfriend, though." 

"He made his choice," she said sullenly. "But once you're healed up enough, I'll teach you what I know of firebending. Speaking of, I'm assuming the fire nation garb is camouflage?"

"Yes," an elder male said, walking towards the group. "I'm Hakoda, Katara and Sokka's father." The elder man held a hand out for Y/N to shake, which she quickly reciprocated. 

"I'm Y/N," she said kindly, "Or Natural Disaster, whichever you all prefer. It's a pleasure to meet you." 

"She's our other secret weapon," Sokka chimed in, clearly grinning underneath his mask. "Oh, yeah." Turning to Y/N, he continued. "The world thinks you and Aang are both dead. Isn't that great?" 

"Their symbol of hope is gone?" Y/N breathed out uncomfortably. "Iroh thinks I'm dead, too…" 


	38. XXXVII

"Nice job with the cloud camo, but next time, let's disguise ourselves as a cloud that knows how to keep its mouth shut!" Sokka exclaimed, his ocean orbs still darting as he was trying to make sure the cave was safe. 

"Yeah, we wouldn't want a bird to hear us chatting up there and turn us in," Toph replied sarcastically. 

"Hey!" Sokka chided. "We're in enemy territory. Those are enemy birds." 

The four began chuckling as one of the birds moved to sit on Sokka's head. It squeaked, and Y/N could not help smiling at the cute bird, which seemed to represent a kind of toucan from what she could recall. The five, followed by Appa, moved deeper into the territory, Sokka diving in front of the four. 

As Sokka began complaining, Y/N moved to focus her fire in her hand, controlling her breathing as she moved to get a better look at the cave walls. She listened as the group talked about going to get new clothes to blend in, something that Y/N was much more hyped on than the critters she had been illuminating with her fire. The group quickly moved to go find the camp above them, hiding behind rocks. 

"I don't know about this," Aang said finally, "these clothes belong to someone else." 

"It's not like we can go and purchase any," Y/N said with a downturn of her lips. 

"I call the silk robe!" Katara chimed in quickly. 

"But, if its essential for our survival," Aang mulled over, before suddenly getting excited, "I call the suit!" 

"I just call something feminine for once," Y/N said with a shrug, before following suit to go grab herself some clothing. 

Finally dressed, the group made their way together behind the stones. Y/N had found a similar garb to Katara's. Once Katara asked how she looked, Y/N saw the look of the Avatar's face and could not help but smile. 

"Beautiful," Y/N commented, "both you and Toph. My friends would have really liked you guys." Though Y/N wore something feminine, the exposed skin clearly showed her scars. Each large battle, down to the USJ incident, had a little mark upon her skin that would not disappear. 

Sokka found himself staring, his lips turning to a frown as he noticed. The most noticeable mark had been the one upon her upper chest from the lightning she sustained while protecting Iroh, and Sokka's mouth opened before he had the chance to stop it. "Is that from that day?" He asked, pointing to her upper chest. 

Y/N glanced down, her lips curling downward at the sight. "It is," she said softly, moving her hand to touch her scar. "But my scars all hold some sort of memory of heroism, so, I don't really mind it. I just miss him, ya know? Iroh's a kind, righteous man." 

"Your mother's necklace," Aang pointed out, causing the water tribe woman to frown. 

"Yeah, it's pretty obviously water tribe, isn't it," she said morosely, taking the necklace off and stashing it away. 

The group, all adorned in disguise, moved to the city, where they each purchased a little extra to add to their outfits. Momo was safely tucked away in Aang's jacket, while Y/N stood at the end of the group. She could feel her heartbeat quickening as she crossed her arms, both exposed by the midriff, and missing the man who broke her heart. 

"I used to visit my buddy Kuzon here a hundred years ago," Aang said, addressing the group, "so follow my lead and stay cool. Or as they say in the fire nation, stay flamin'." 

The group began walking around, looking for something to eat. Aang awkwardly greeted someone as the group passed, and Y/N kept her eyes straight as she followed the group. Anxiety swirled around in her stomach, though sadness swirled around her heart.  _ Why couldn't I help him?  _ She thought to herself morosely.  _ I thought he loved me, too.  _

"We're going to a meat place?" Aang said as the group stopped in front of a shop. 

"Come on, Aang," Sokka reasoned, "Everyone here eats meat. Even the meat." 

"You guys go ahead," Aang said uncomfortably. "I'll just get some lettuce out of the garbage." 


	39. XXXIX

"You haven't been followed, have you?" Y/N asked, her arms crossed over her chest as she stood beside the statues. Her y/e/c orbs landed upon amber eyes, a chill evident in her tone as she spoke. Lips curled in a frown, she could feel her heart tighten in her chest. It had been so long since Zuko had betrayed them, betrayed her, and yet here he stood. Right after a valiant, and difficult loss, Zuko stood before her with a sheepish look about his face. 

"You're not traveling with the Avatar?" He questioned, his own lips curled into a frown as he stared upon the woman he hadn't known until earlier was alive. "Or are you merely a figment of my imagination, a guardian angel?" 

Tightening her lips, her tone was venom as she spoke. "Do you really think after what you did, you'd be seeing me as your guardian angel?" She spat. "Really, Zuko, I'm sure if I was a figment, I would be your trailing guilt." 

"Well, you're not wrong," he muttered under his breath. 

"If it weren't for that healer, I would be dead," she said, kicking a rock as her y/e/c eyes trailed to the ground below her. "Not like that matters. I'm a thousand years off as is. The fact that it was you, though, after your own pride." 

"Y/N," he started, holding his hand out to her as he spoke. His lips were still curled into a frown as he stared upon her, a look of guilt in his amber eyes. "My actions were unforgivable." 

"I know," she replied simply, a blaze of crimson in her eyes. Lifting her finger up, a small hurricane swirled upon her fingertips, glare not leaving Zuko. "You even told me that I still owed you, after everything I've done for you." 

"I'm not going to fight you, Y/N," Zuko said, putting his hands up in surrender. "I regret what I did to you. I thought that day...I thought you were gone." 

"So that you wouldn't be able to answer for your actions, Zuko?" She said with an eyebrow raise. "Oh, who am I kidding." With a flick of her wrist, her eyes turned back to a simple y/e/c and her hurricane disappeared. "I'm not planning on fighting you either. If I wanted you dead, we wouldn't be chatting. We're on a cliff after all." 

"I've changed," he said, his eyes pleading as he walked closer to her. "I want to fight on the side of the Avatar. I got everything I ever wanted, and -" 

"I heard your speech to your father," she cut off, placing a hand up as she glared upon him. "I know your purpose, but surely I have the right to be hurt. Iroh's free and I haven't found him yet. I care about these people, though, those fighting for good. Do you think I'm just going to take you to them?" 

"No," he sighed, his lips down turned into a frown. 

"Good," she replied coldly, before reaching to grab his arm, pulling him along. "Now we're going where we can continue this in peace, because I'm not one to give up." 

"Wha-" he exclaimed as he was quickly pulled through what seemed like a labyrinth of rocks as she made her way as far away from where she knew Aang and the others were. Despite himself, he felt blush rising in his cheeks at the simple touch of the woman he internally missed so much. The two continued to run until she threw him, landing practically on top of him. 

"Secluded," she said with a contented sigh. "So, give me one reason why I can trust you after you literally killed me." 

"You're kidding, right?" He said skeptically, an eyebrow raised as his amber eyes studied her. 

"It's not that easy, no," Y/N replied with tight lips. "Would you rather be trapped in ice for a thousand years for screwing up and burning your companions? Would you rather I fear you and leave you to rot?" Heaving a heavy sigh, she frowned, glancing away. "I screwed up, and it was either I die, or get shoved ahead. I never told you why you two found me. I just improved myself to prevent the same mistakes." Tears welled in her y/e/c orbs as she glanced away, and as she closed her eyes, two stray tears streamed down her face. 

"Y/N," he murmured softly, moving to cup her chin. "Will you tell me?" 

"My wildfire," she said through a choked sob. "I never had control of it. I had a quirk inhibitor to prevent using it, but I didn't wear it into the battle. I heavily injured my comrades. I nearly killed my sensei. I even injured Shoto, the one I was trying to protect. He sent me off to sea encased in ice so I didn't get killed by my superior officers." 

"That's why you were practicing firebending techniques with Uncle," he mused, his voice clearly reading of sadness as he spoke. 

"Yeah," she said, crossing her arms and turning away from him. "So give me a reason to trust you, a good reason why you turned on the two people who actually cared about you." 

"I was selfish, and just trying to please my father," he said in a low, sad tone. "Do you...uh...still…" 

"Love you?" She questioned venomously. "Did I mourn what you did like a pathetic loser who's too loyal to those who screw me?" She could feel the salted tears streaming down her cheeks as she choked the words from her mouth. Her body shook with a mixture of rage and sadness. "Did I hold onto hope that one day you'd realize what an idiot you were?" 

"Well, that's one way to put it," he said with a scoff, defeat clear in his tone. 

"Did you move on?" Y/N finally asked, her tone low as she attempted to bottle her raging pain inside of her. 

"Azula tried to set me up with her friend," he admitted uncomfortably, "but I couldn't do it." 

"If you're lying, I will burn you with a concentrated power I can guarantee you won't be able to bend out of the way," she growled out, before grabbing him by the collar. 

She brought her lips to his, a ferocity he hadn't expected. The taste of salted tears was present as the two moved their lips in sync, relishing in a relatively angry reunion. Though her tears did not quell until halfway through the kiss, she moved to rest her slender fingers in his dark locks. 

As the two separated, Y/N moved to cuddle close to him, listening to his heart beating in his chest. "You may have killed me, but I promise you, I'm going to be the easiest person to convince out of the group," she warned, her tone worrisome as she spoke. "And if you ever betray me again-" 

"I love you," he cut off, wrapping his arms tightly around her as tears dripped from his amber eyes. "I've learned from my mistakes, but I want to prove to you that that's what they were...mistakes." 

"Then do so with actions, Zuko," she murmured, curling into him as she relished in his warmth. "And speak from the heart when trying to prove yourself to the group. They can literally sense if you're lying." 

"Can I try what I'm going to say to them on you, so I don't sound stupid?" He replied sheepishly. 

Y/N moved to get off of Zuko, planting a gentle kiss against his cheek as she did. "Throw it at me," she said with a smile. "And just maybe I can get them not to kill you. Aang needs a firebending teacher anyways, and my quirk doesn't encompass enough for me to teach him." 

The two stood face to face, amber eyes clearly sheepish as he started. With a discomfited smile, he said, "Hey, Zuko here," doing an awkward wave. "I guess you guys know me from when I was trying to kill and capture you, which I should apologize for, but I've changed. I want to join the group and teach Aang firebending." 

Y/N's mouth was slightly agape, eyebrow raised as she raised a finger in response. "Uh," she started, before she broke out into laughter. "No. Close, but no. They'll never buy that." She moved closer to him, her right hand resting against his chest. "Speak from the heart. Simply saying you want to join isn't going to convince anyone." 

He bowed his head, a sigh escaping from his lips. "You're right," he said morosely. "That sounded stupid." 

"Then try again," Y/N said, moving her hand to cup his chin, making him look at her. "I know you can." 


	40. XL

The first attempt at convincing the Avatar and his friends that Zuko was ready to join the resistance had gone as a failure. Y/N decided to leave with him, much to the group's dismay, though neither of them went far. She explained before she had gone that she was with the two for years, and though she had been duped once, she knew that he was genuine. The woman had also explained that there was no way her teaching Aang would get nearly as far as an actually experienced firebender as a teacher. 

Y/N lied upon the right side of Zuko, the two up in a hammock, dully lit by a fire below. His arm was wrapped around her waist, while her head rested against his chest, listening to his heartbeat as the two drifted off to sleep. She could easily tell that Zuko was dejected from how earlier had gone, her own frown across her face, no matter how much she relished in his warmth. 

"They'll come around," she murmured softly. "That assassin, should he still be attacking them?" 

"I'll make sure he stops," Zuko said sternly. 

Rolling her eyes, she allowed a sigh to escape her lips. "Well, obviously you'll have help," she said, nuzzling into him more. "Goodnight, love." 

A smile crossed his lips as he pressed a kiss to the top of her head. He drifted off to sleep on his own accord, though a rustling in the forest woke him. Without thinking, amber eyes still closed, he swiped a bought of fire at whomever was invading the campsite. As he rubbed his eyes, he could see Toph's retreating figure and began chasing her. 

"I'm so sorry!" He called out, trying to get to the girl as she stumbled away from him. 

"You burnt my feet!" She exclaimed, pain evident in her tone as she crawled away in fear, using her earth bending to keep him away. 

The sound managed to wake Y/N, who was quick to her feet. Using the trees as her footing, she took off towards the two, telling Zuko to wait back. Her voice was full of concern as she called out to Toph. "Please let me help you," she cried out softly. 

Toph stopped when she heard Y/N's voice, her blind eyes turning to the woman in question. "My feet are too burned, Y/N, I can't see anything," she said, her voice clearly shaken. 

"He didn't mean to hurt you," she said softly, "please let me take you back to Katara. The sooner she gets your feet healed up, the better." Y/N moved to pick the girl up, gentle motions as she attempted not to take her out of her comfort zone or hurt her. She dashed her as quickly as she could to where she knew she would be able to Earth bend down to the group. "I need you to Earth bend straight down, can you do that?" 

Toph did so, bringing the two down to the temple floor. Getting down to the group came with questioning, foul words regarding Zuko, and Toph attempting to explain that it had been an accident. Once Katara had her feet as healed as she could at the moment, the group was getting ready to go back to sleep. 

"You're really going back up there with him?" Sokka chided skeptically. "He just burnt Toph. She can't even see!" 

"It was an accident," Y/N replied with a sigh. "Sure, I haven't healed over the mistakes he's made, but I can accept that he's trying to be good." 

Getting back up to the forest, Y/N found Zuko sulking, lying on the ground with his amber eyes fixated on the sky. His body was star fished outward, clearly defeated. He began getting up as soon as Y/N was approaching, though as he hadn't initially seen her, he sent fire out at her. 

Quickly quelling it with a flood, she allowed a sigh to escape her lips. "It's just me," she said in a bored tone. "And I'm way too tired to play quirk versus bending right now." 

"I'm sorry!" He exclaimed, his face clearly contorting in regret as his amber eyes caught her own gaze. 

"Let's just get some sleep," she said with a yawn, pulling Zuko with her back to the hammock. "And if you want to defend the campsite, please just wake me up." 

"You're mad at me," he murmured as he moved to lay beside her. 

Rolling her eyes, she replied, "No, I'm tired, Zuko. It's not like I was a part of an attack yesterday or anything." 

"Right," he said with a nervous chuckle, before moving to wrap his arms around her waist. He pulled her close to his chest, this time the two lying on their sides. "This is so much more comfortable. Why didn't we do this before?" 

"Sleep," she commanded in a quiet tone, "Now. We'll surely have to keep watch for that assassin in the morning." 

"You're right," he murmured softly, "sorry." Pressing a gentle kiss to her shoulder blade, he moved his head to rest in the crook of her neck as the two drifted off to sleep. 


	41. XLI

"I hear movement," she muttered in her tired state, realizing Zuko's arms were still comfortably constricted around her waist. "Zuko, we have to get up." 

"Just five more minutes," he said tiredly as he held her closer. 

Letting out an aggravated huff, she removed herself from his arms with force, practically falling off of the hammock in the process. Struggling to her feet, she said, "Now. That could be the assassin. It sounds metallic enough." 

This had gotten Zuko to his feet quickly, and the two made their way to the source of the sound. Much to their expectations, the strange metal man stood, getting ready to fire a blast at the Avatar and his group. Zuko managed to get in front of Y/N, and was beginning to try to talk him out of it. 

"I don't want you to go after the Avatar anymore!" He exclaimed as he attempted to attack the man with some firebending, and much to his disappointment, the man was able to fire anyhow. "If you don't stop, I won't pay you. Wait, no, I'll pay you double if you stop!" 

"This guy is clearly not going to listen to reason," Y/N said as she jumped to the other side of them, attacking him with her own concentrated fire. She attempted to aim towards the third eye the man possessed, hoping to knock him off his guard. 

As the man was attempting to attack Zuko, Y/N aimed a strike at the man's head, trying to knock him out. The blast that the man did upon Zuko caused him to fall, clinging to a root as he attempted to get back up. As soon as Zuko was no longer on the ledge, his attack aimed at Y/N. 

Y/N focused her energy, attempting to bring lightning out to strike the man, a derivative of her normal hurricane. At the strike, Y/N practically lost her own balance. She steadied herself upon the wall as she continued striking, hoping that one of them would at least finally knock the man down. 

Sokka's boomerang was what actually managed to knock the man down, though it was not long before he rose back to his metal legs. Thankfully, the constant blows to the head seemed to screw up his trajectory, causing him to blow himself off of the ledge itself. Y/N had to cling to the very edge of the ledge as she watched the metal man fall to his doom. 

"Why did I decide this side was a fun idea?" She mused to herself as she went over her options. From the position she was in, she could attempt to jump to the other side of the ledge to get down safely with Zuko. The jump seemed too great, though, and she opted for her second option. Sending a hurricane underneath her, her crimson eyes glowed as she attempted to control it enough for her to get down with some safety. 

Walking over to the group, she hadn't even noticed how airborne her hair had become before Sokka broke out laughing. "Well, you have the hurricane look down," he commented between fits of laughter. "Didn't know you were going for a new style." 

Sending a glare in Zuko's direction, she allowed her y/e/c orbs to glow crimson just long enough for a flood to straighten out her locks. "Better?" She said with a cocked eyebrow. 

Aang began laughing at this point, before sending a puff of strong air to Y/N, drying the woman off. "Now that's better," Aang said with a grin against his features. "I've never seen you ride on your hurricane before. Is that a new trick you learned?" 

"Honestly, I didn't even think that was going to work," she said sheepishly, a wry smile against her features. "I just didn't want to risk jumping." 

"You...terrify me sometimes," Zuko said sheepishly, moving to wrap his arms around her waist and press a gentle kiss against the top of her head. 

"I'll take that as a compliment," she said with a smirk, before glancing over to the group. 

"Thank you for risking yourself again as well, Y/N," Aang said with a grin. 

"And for carrying me back last night," Toph said uncomfortably. 

Though Y/N relished in the fact that most of the group had accepted that Zuko was going to join the group, Y/N's mind still reeled. She still worried for Iroh, wondering where he had gotten off to, as well as his own safety. On top of her concerns for the elder man, she still worried that the man who held her would betray her once more. 


	42. XLI

"So, here you go," Sokka said, leading Zuko to the room they had planned giving Y/N anyhow. "Home sweet home, you two. And uh, welcome to the group." 

Zuko moved to the bed with his bag, while Y/N moved to stare out the opening, the window of sorts the two would have. Y/e/c orbs stared off into the cliff as she could still feel that weight against her heart.  _ Iroh,  _ she thought to herself,  _ we will find you.  _

While Y/N thought of the elder male, of one of the two people she held so dearly to her, Zuko had been staring at a picture of Iroh from his pack. Though neither of them vocalized their feelings, how much the two missed the elder male, the feeling rested in the room. It was a morose blanket that the two shared, a silent oath that the two would redeem themselves to the man. 

Y/N allowed her fingertips to graze against the stone of the window, her breath steady as she closed her eyes. Her focus heightened of her other senses, though it hadn't been by much. No matter how many times Aizawa taught her to focus upon her senses to predict where others were, she was as blind with her other senses as Toph had been blind in general. 

"Don't you have anything to unpack?" Zuko asked finally, after giving the woman a few minutes of her own mind. "Those pictures of your friends?" 

Y/N hadn't even opened her eyes as she listened to him, her lips dropped to a frown. "I let go," she said with a pain in her heart. "About two weeks after the two of you found me, I burned the pictures. It's ironic now. I'm sure the only person I hadn't burned physically was my mother." 

"I," he started, setting Iroh's picture upon the table before moving from the bed. “I didn’t know about that.”

“I never shared it,” she said softly. “Iroh apparently saw me doing it, though. It was a calming experience at the time, but that’s only because I didn’t have my memories of that day. If I had known, I wouldn’t have even deserved to burn those pictures."

“Do you still feel regret for your past?” he asked, his amber eyes trailing over to the woman with sadness held within them. “Even if it’s been a thousand years?”

“I always will,” she replied softly. The fingertips that previously grazed the stone balled into fists as she spoke. “I was supposed to be a hero, Zuko. No matter how many villains I burned that day, I took the heroes with me. We weren’t even supposed to have the death penalty in my time. All for One was in quirk suppression until they broke him out of jail, but they wanted to kill me. I don’t blame them.”

“You’re working to save the world now, though,” Zuko commented kindly, a smile moving to his face as he rose from the bed. Silently, he engulfed the woman with his arms, encircled around her waist as he rested his head in the crook of her neck. “Everyone makes mistakes, YN. I mean, look at me. You have pushed to be better than your past, and that's more than most can say. 

“I appreciate you, my love,” she replied softly, relaxing into his arms as she felt a smile begin to tug upon her lips. “I never thanked you for coming back.”

There was a stillness as the two stood, his breath warming the shell of her ear as the two stood. Peace could be felt between the two lovers, as if for a moment Y/N and Zuko could both feel as one, one another’s emotions passing through each body. In this moment, the fire in both of their hearts triumphed over the deafening chill of the sadness. The two simply relished in one another, 

“You shouldn’t be the one thanking me,” he chuckled softly, placing a chaste kiss against her shoulder blade. “It’s an honor that you allowed me back into your heart.”

“And it’s trust that keeps you there,” she reminded lightly, though a soft chuckle escaped her lips. “Now, I’m sure Aang awaits his teacher.”

“You could come with,” he suggested. “Uncle did teach you a great deal. That, and I’m sure no one is comfortable with just me yet.”

She chuckled softly, moving to open her eyes as she spun upon her heels, meeting amber eyes. She still was held in his embrace, though now her arms wrapped around his neck, causing a touch of blush to spread in his cheeks. “You and I both know I’m no bender,” she replied, her lips turning upwards into a sheepish smile. “I’m more than willing to come, though, be it simply moral support.”

With this, Zuko stole her lips in a sensual, soft kiss as he held the woman close in his embrace. The two moved in sync, holding one another so close they were able to feel the patter of both of their hearts. It took until oxygen became necessary for the two to separate. 


	43. XLII

“Alright, let’s start by you showing me how much fire you can create,” Zuko said, his amber eyes fixated upon the Avatar. 

Aang suddenly grew sheepish, though he nodded nonetheless. As he attempted to remember the little bits that Y/N had taught him, he moved to create fire to flow from his fist. Unfortunately for him, a simple ray of smoke emerged. His smile was sheepish as his gaze moved back to Zuko. “It seems I may need more instruction,” he said softly. “Perhaps a demonstration would help?”

“Alright, but stand back,” Zuko said, “both of you.”

Y/N moved back, though she sat more to the side than Aang had. Her legs crossed as she sat with her back against the wall, watching Zuko’s form as she observed. More than a thousand times, Y/N had watched Zuko’s training with Iroh, and it had been intriguing to see the male actually teaching another. 

As he moved to attack, a small clout of fire escaped from his fist. Groaning, he exclaimed, “What was that? That was the worst firebending I’ve ever seen!” As he spoke, he moved to do another, and then another. They all had the same result behind it, and the man began to grow sheepish and irate. 

“Maybe it’s the altitude?” Aang suggested. 

“If that were the case,” Zuko said, his amber eyes shifting over to Y/N, “Y/N, demonstrate to me how much fire you can produce right now.”

Rolling her eyes, she stood to her feet, before glancing to the two men. “You’re going to have to give me some room, boys,” she warned, motioning for the two to move farther back than Zuko had even had Aang move to. “I do give the disclaimer, keep in mind that this is my quirk. I’m not a bender.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Zuko said dismissively. “Let’s see what you’ve got.”

Y/N moved to the same fighting stance that Zuko had, something that she had learned from Iroh. Practicing the breathing technique the elder man had taught her, she moved in for the punch. As she did, a roaring clout of fire escaped her fist, practically sindgeing Sokka’s hair as he had decided to pop in on the three. 

“Watch your jerk-bending!” Sokka exclaimed as he patted at his head. “Do you jerks mind if I sit and watch you practice your jerk bending?”

“This area is supposed to be clear, Sokka,” Y/N chided with narrowed eyes. “Though, tell your ponytail that I’m sorry for nearly setting it aflame.”

“It’s not a-,” he started before allowing an aggravated groan to escape his lips. 

Though the two behind her broke out laughing, Y/N was sure that there was a sense of inadequacy against her lover’s expression. Y/N turned back to the two after Sokka departed, a soft smile against her lips. “What fuels your firebending, Zuko?” she asked curiously, an eyebrow raised at the man. “An emotion, or something deeper? My forest fire in my old life was fueled only by rage and uncertainty.”

“Ugh, let me try something else,” Zuko said in aggravation, ignoring the woman’s question. Each time he worked to create his fire, though, it was always coming out the same. There was always a weakness to it, emerging as merely small clouts. 


	44. XLIII

Dinner time came around, the sun setting as the group sat beside the fire. Though Zuko had yet to join the group, Y/N had been a member of the gang for quite some time. No matter the fact that Katara was giving her a bit of hesitation, she still sat between her and Toph, Aang sitting on the other side of Katara while the rest of the group filed in. By the point that Zuko had finally shown his face to the group, most were already done with their dinner. 

“I have bad news,” he started, his voice hesitant, yet projected for the group to hear. “My firebending is no longer working.”

Laughter ensued from the group, though Y/N found no humor in it. She sat with knowing eyes as she watched her lover’s unsure amber orbs dancing in the light of the flames. Her lips tightened, though she contemplated a solution. 

“What’s so funny?” he finally asked, aggravation clear in his tone. 

“It’s just that,” Katara chimed in, though the distance in her tone was still apparent, “it would have been helpful if you lost your firebending a long time ago.”

“It could be because I changed sides,” Zuko said thoughtfully. 

“That’s ridiculous,” Katara chided, though Aang quickly cut her off. 

“That would make sense,” Aang replied. “What fueled your firebending before?”

“The purpose to capturing the Avatar,” he replied sullenly. “I bottled up my anger and rage, and fueled my bending with that.”

“Then maybe we just need to get Zuko angry,” Sokka started, before he began annoyingly poking him. 

“Stop!” Zuko finally exclaimed. “I don’t want to rely on those emotions anymore.”

“Then you’ll need to go to the source of where it all began,” Toph chimed in, before telling the group the story of how she had learned earthbending from the underground moles. Her story was heartfelt, sweet even, but it had made sense. Toph had been the strongest earthbender in the world, simply from dedication and learning the craft from the root. 

It had been decided shortly afterwards that Y/N, Aang, and Zuko would go to the ruins of the first firebenders. Y/N was initially going to stay back during this adventure, but the two managed to convince her that it could actually be a good experience for her as well. Though she was not completely convinced, she could not say no to the pleading eyes of either of them. 


	45. XLIV

“You’re kidding, right?” Y/N said in a deadpanned tone as she stared over the map that the group had for the journey. Though plenty had changed in one thousand years, the location of this supposed temple was one that was familiar to her. “They had to build the temple there?”

“What are you even talking about?” Zuko groaned, leaning his head against her shoulder as the two sat in the saddle of Appa. “We’ve been flying for hours. I thought this thing would be a little faster.”

Letting out an aggravated sigh, she shut her y/e/c orbs as she set the map down, trying to simply focus upon the arm that had managed to snake around her waist. “It doesn’t matter,” she said, forcing a chuckle from her lips. “How are we looking, Aang? Anything in sight?”

“Nope,” Aang said, popping the p as he spoke. “And Zuko, Appa’s right. We normally start these adventures with a little more optimism.” 

After Zuko let out another groan, Y/N could not help chuckling. “Keep in mind, Appa is significantly faster than swimming there,” she hummed out. “And the breeze up here is relaxing.”

Rolling his eyes, he moved his other hand to her chin, tilting her head upwards to steal a kiss from her lips. Though the kiss had been short, his lips curled upwards into a half smirk as he rested his forehead against her own. “I mean, at least you came with. Definitely makes this long ride more enjoyable.”

As the two drew into another kiss, it was mere moments afterwards that Aang called out, causing the two to separate. “We’re here!” he said optimistically, landing Appa as he spoke. “You two can stop kissing now!”

Y/N rolled her eyes, though a chuckle escaped her lips. “Well, that long journey suddenly became short, now didn’t it?” she teased as she stood up, climbing out of the saddle and landing on the ground. Giving Appa some loving pets, she relished in the plush fur feeling against her fingertips. 

The three began walking into a maze, Aang and Zuko chatting as Y/N found her thoughts drifting. Y/e/c eyes scanned the area, realizing there had been no sign of UA, no sign of even the ruins of her memories. It was a sullen experience for her, until she noticed something a little off. 

Stopping, she stood upon her toes as she reached as high as she could, pulling at something clearly tattered and broken. Though the supposed relic was half dust by this point, as she cradled it in her hands, a laugh reverberated and died in her throat.  _ He must have done it,  _ Y/N thought to herself as she held the worn action figure in her hand.  _ He really became the number one hero.  _ Shoving the relic in her bag, she rushed to catch up with the group. 

Faced with a pit of spikes, she let out a sigh, a contemplative look against her lips. Glancing to the two who had already made it across the spikes, and then back to the spikes itself, she said, “Keep going, I’ll be right there,” as a signal for the two to get out of range. As they had become far enough away, Y/N allowed her eyes to glow crimson as she used her hurricane to carefully move herself over the spikes, just as she had used it before to get down. 

Before the two could look back at her hair and make fun of her again, she proceeded to allow a thunderstorm to conjure over her head, just enough to flatten her hair once more. After this swift motion, she ran to catch up with Aang and Zuko. Once she had, though, the three were already at the gates of the temple. 

“Well, you boys have a blast, and I’ll be here if you lock yourselves in,” she teased, a smirk against her lips. 

Zuko rolled his eyes, placing a chaste kiss against her lips. “We’re not going to get ourselves locked in,” he chided, a chuckle escaping his lips. 

After merely a few moments of the woman sitting outside of the temple, she could hear movement around her. Before she even had the chance to defend herself with her quirk, she had been covered in this strange glue-like slime and taken away from the temple. Disoriented, her eyesight was fuzzy as she was brought somewhere she did not know. 


	46. XLV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter, this chapter, and the next may need a little editing in hindsight. I wrote them before I decided exactly whom to bring to the future.

Upon opening her eyes once more, she found a small civilization standing in front of her. Though this in itself had not shocked her, the fact that the group was bowing to her as if she were a god had. Y/e/c eyes stared in confusion as some strange creature was licking off the glue substance from her body. 

“Um, hi,” she finally said, a look of nothing but confusion read against her features. “I’m sorry for intruding.”

“Natural Disaster,” what seemed to be the leader began to speak, “the woman of legends, dating back one thousand years. The woman from the war that recycled the world, starting the origin of bending. We are honored to have you in our presence.”

“Wait, you know me?” she asked, clearly perplexed. “Did you take my boyfriend and friend somewhere?”

“We retrieved the two from the goo as you were passed out,” the man replied. “They’re being cleaned off over there. You are the woman of the legends of the battle of good and evil, yet, how do you grace us with your presence?”

Y/N could feel her cheeks blossoming with blush as she stood in front of this group of people. Sheepishly, she smiled, replying, “I was trapped in ice, but wouldn’t the one of legends be like Deku or something, even All Might? Or, you know, maybe Endeavor?” 

“We know of all of these names, but Natural Disaster was the first of the refined element users,” he replied, a grin against his lips. “Though your story is more of an Icarus tale, you were revered and honored by our ancestors. We actually still have one or two of what we believe are your belongings, from ancient times.” 

Well, Icarus sounds about right,” she said with a nervous chuckle. “I- um, are you offering my belongings back, or are you saying you guys worship those?” 

“You may have them,” he said with a grin against his features. “The mere memory that you have graced us with, being here today, is enough for our society to hold onto.”

“What’s going on here?” Aang questioned finally. “Is Y/N some sort of an idol or something?” Under his breath, he murmured, “I’m used to the hero worshipping myself.” 

The man moved forward, handing her a burlap bag that had some weight to it. “Surely if the other hero of our worship is someone you come across in your travels, you should suggest for him to visit the ruins,” he spoke in a stern, yet happy tone. “The one of ice and fire.”

“Ah, Shoto,” she said with a nervous chuckle. “I will relay the message."

“If you would look behind you,” he said, pointing at relics behind the group, “you would see the statues erected in your honor.” 

Glancing y/e/c eyes back, her eyes widened at the scene before her. She was nearly perfectly depicted in her heroes garb, standing beside an equally accurate statue of Shoto. “That is...incredibly flattering,” she replied, forcing a smile upon her face as she held the bag tightly in her hands.


	47. XLVI

Nearly a week, Zuko and Sokka had been gone. Y/N spent the time that she could assisting in training the Avatar fire bending while Toph would teach him earthbending. The goal while the two had been gone was to mold Aang's skills, and for Y/N, it had been a torturous time of worrying whether or not either would be coming back. Neither had truly told anyone exactly where they were going, and if it weren't for the fact Sokka was with him, she worried that maybe he just left. 

When a war ship, a very complicated looking flying vessel arrived at the Western Air Temple, the group had their concerns. If it weren't for Sokka waving from it, it would clearly have looked as if an invasion was upon them. Y/N stood impatiently beside Katara, concern bubbling in her stomach. 

The moment that amber eyes landed upon Y/N, a breath hadn't even been taken before the woman wrapped her arms around his neck. She practically jumped upon him, sending him stumbling an inch before he straightened himself up and reciprocated the embrace. Y/e/c orbs stared up into amber eyes for the first time in a week, and she could have melted on the spot. 

"Someone was worried," he teased, a gentle smirk against his features. 

Y/N allowed an annoyed huff to escape her lips as she rolled her eyes. "When everywhere wants us dead, I'm sure I can be a little worried," she replied. 

Once Sokka and Katara's father walked from the balloon, accompanied by whom Y/N remembered as Suki, and a new recruit, Katara finally began asking questions once more. "How are you here?" She asked her father, happiness clear in her voice. "Where did you guys go?" 

"We, uh," Zuko started, a grin against his lips, "kind of went to a fire nation prison." 

As Katara and Sokka were pulled into an embrace by their father, Y/N raised an eyebrow at her boyfriend. "So, you wonder why I worry about you?" She taunted, before pulling him into her lips, moving slowly at first, and giving into the fire of the kiss. The two kissed until they needed oxygen once more, Zuko resting his forehead against her own. 

"You're adorable when you're worried," he teased, before receiving a glare from Y/N. "Okay, okay, and all the time." 

"I love you, you idiot," she chuckled, resting her head against his chest as she held him tightly. 

"I love you too," he murmured, placing a chaste kiss upon her head. 

"You two are so cute, you're going to make me barf," Toph teased, causing both to blush deeply. 

"Disaster, is that you?" A familiar voice sounded, someone that Zuko and Sokka had brought back from the war prison. 

Y/N's attention was perked, as Zuko let go of her to allow her spin to face the direction of the voice. Though he had looked a little worse for wear, his normal spiked red hair down with the roots of his darker locks growing in, Y/N could feel tears well in her eyes. Crimson eyes glanced to her curiously, though his lips upturned to a grin at the recognition. 

"Red?" She breathed out, blinking twice so that she was sure she hadn't been mistaken. "Is it really you?" 

"Well, this place doesn't seem to have hair gel," he said with a hearty chuckle, his sharp teeth grinning even larger at her. 

"Okay, now I'm lost," Zuko chimed in. "Who is this? And what is hair gel?" 

Y/N grew a little sheepish as she realized that it actually was him, as she was sure her past mistakes had been unforgivable. Her voice was practically a stutter as she said, "How are you here, though? You didn't commit a heinous act and get frozen by Sho, did you?" 

"Oh!" Red Riot said with a chuckle, placing a reassuring hand against her shoulder. "No, not at all. Todoroki feels...really bad about freezing you, though. It gave him an idea when the quirk war destroyed society entirely. A select few of us decided to see if it would take us somewhere that we could do better. Somewhere we could be actual heroes." 

"If you hadn't noticed, you popped in right in time for another war," Y/N replied, rolling her eyes. "Zuko, this is Red Riot, quirk, indestructible. Red, this is my boyfriend Zuko." 

"You really have a type, don't you?" He teased the woman, before his crimson eyes shifted over to amber eyes. "I'm kidding, I swear! It's a pleasure to meet you. You can just call me Kirishima. Our hero names are pretty weird for this new world." 

Y/N watched as the two shook hands, and she could feel her heart swelling with joy, followed by a little dismal sensation deep down in her heart. Pushing herself to ask, she questioned, "Have you seen anyone else?" Biting her lip, her y/e/c orbs averted to the ground. "I'm sure a good handful still want me dead." 

"I was with a small group," he replied. "And I also didn't get burned. Remember, indestructible. Even so, most of us understand you can't control your fire. Aizawa blamed himself for not letting you learn more control." 

Y/N leaned against Zuko, a pit in her heart at the man's words. Excitement jumped to her face for a moment after some thought, y/e/c orbs glancing back up into crimson ones. "Between Zuko and his Uncle, I've actually learned control over my forest fire," she said happily. Her smile quickly moved to a frown. "But what happened to the rest of your group? Are they imprisoned?" 

"Some, not all," he replied, biting his lip. "I know a few are in Ba Sing Se, planning a coup from the inside with some earthbending allies. Word has spread about Natural Disaster and the Avatar, though honestly, last I knew, you were dead." 

"Funny story about that," she said, biting her lip. "Though it's getting late. Let's get you settled in." 

Zuko walked with Y/N to show Kirishima his room before the two bid the red headed male goodnight, making their way back to their own room. Once they had been inside, Y/N pulling her ponytail out of her hair and yawning, Zuko seemed to have a discomfited look against his features. Though Y/N had not initially noticed it, it had not been long for Zuko to break the silence. 

"Do you like him?" He asked, his tone somewhat harsh. 

Y/N rolled her eyes, a chuckle escaping her lips. "Kirishima?" She questioned dully. "Never. My hero course was close-knit and we all cared about one another, but I've always been incredibly picky, and dangerously loyal." 

"Alright," Zuko said, allowing a sigh to escape his lips. "What about Shoto. Do you still-."

Y/N spun on her heels to meet the amber gaze that had dejected to the ground below him. With a frown against her features, she moved to walk to Zuko, placing her hand upon the side of his face. Gently, she allowed her thumb to trace his cheekbone. "Zuko," she soothed to get his attention. "I love you. I'm in love with you. Are you afraid of losing me?" 

"About two years ago, you admitted that you loved him," he said, his voice concerned. "And you haven't said anything about it since."

"I've spoken of it since, though I try not to bring him up," she replied with tight lips. "But I don't feel like it's a mistake anymore. I think I wasn't able to tell him because it wasn't meant to be. I don't care if he got on his knees and confessed at my feet. I love you, and no one's going to change that." 

Allowing a relieved sigh to escape his lips, he melted into her touch. "I hope your past brings strong allies to aid the Avatar if that's the case," he said finally, moving to wrap his arms around her waist. "I love you, and I do fear losing you due to my past mistakes. I've made a lot...I mean…" 

"As have I," she said with a soft smile, moving to fan her breath against his lips. "But I have no intention with losing the person who's made me the happiest in over one thousand years." Drawing closer, the woman pressed her lips softly against his own, sensually moving them as she relished in his taste. 

This time, Zuko brought his tongue against her bottom lip, requesting access as the two kissed. With the gentle parting of her lips, he took the opportunity to dive into her mouth, savoring her taste with each stroke of his tongue. Holding her roughly against him, the two melted into one another until air was necessary. 

As the two separated, Y/N could tell clearly in Zuko's amber gaze that the man had been through too much in the last week. He had clear tiredness written on his expression, and Y/N was not going to allow herself to keep the man awake, no matter how much she longed to relish in his return. "Come to bed," she murmured in her own exhausted tone. "It's late, and you've made me wait a week to slumber in your arms."


	48. XLVII

After losing Aang and Momo, the group sought out Iroh to find a way to defeat the Fire Lord at their time of need. Y/N, Zuko, Katara, and Todoroki had decided once Y/N and Zuko reunited with Iroh, to face Azula together. Zuko knew that he could not face her alone, while Y/N had fears that the crazy sister of his had a little extra trick up her sleeve. With the four of them, though, Y/N could feel confident about this endeavor. Katara, on the other hand, spent most of the flight with worries of Aang. 

“Sorry, but you’re not going to become Fire Lord today,” Zuko said as the four landed Appa, getting down and walking proudly towards his sister. His amber orbs showed his determination, lips tight as he walked with open fists. His head held high, knowing that he was to accept his true destiny today. “I am.”

Shoto was the next to step off, soon followed by Y/N and Katara. Both Y/N and Shoto could feel the strength of the comet inside of them, though they were not true benders. The way that the elements provided the benders strength, the quirks they possessed were ready to feel that same strength. Though the two wore one another’s scars, they felt nothing but determination in their hearts today, as they would right the wrong that their society had faltered with. 

Azula broke out laughing, her laughter an obnoxious cacophony as her face clearly read of her newly unstable capabilities. Her amber eyes landed upon her brother as her amusement had yet to leave her lips. “You’re hilarious,” she remarked.    
  
“I can assure you, it’s no joking matter,” Shoto chimed in, standing proudly beside Y/N as Y/N took her place by Zuko’s side. 

“And you’re going down,” Katara added in. 

Azula had nothing but malice dripping from her words as she spoke, stopping the man from crowning her fire lord as she interrupted the ceremony once more. Her eyes had been fixated upon Y/N as she spoke to her brother, clearly scheming. "Wait," she said. "You want to be fire lord?" As she spoke, she moved to stand, walking towards the four of them as she did. "Fine. Let's settle this. Just you and me, brother, the showdown that was always meant to be - Agni Kai." 

"You're on," Zuko replied, determined in his tone. 

"She's playing you," both Y/N and Katara said at once, before sharing a look. 

"She knows there's no way she can take the four of us, so she's just trying to separate us," Katara added in. "I mean, we have two quirks and two benders." 

"Oh, don't you freaks worry," Azula chimed in, catching their attention once more. "I have someone you can fight." 

"Who?" Shoto asked with narrowed eyes, glaring up at the woman. 

"A freak I've grown rather fond of," she replied, before whistling. "At least he has a straight fire quirk. It's rather similar to bending, and has proven useful." 

"Hello, Brother," the charcoaled voice called out, a smirk clear against his scarred face as he moved to press his lips to Azula's before walking down the steps towards Y/N and Shoto. "Did you forget that you thought you could change me?" 

"You seriously froze him in ice?" Y/N said with wide eyes and a deadpanned tone. "Like we didn't have enough to deal with!" 

"He's my brother, Y/N," Shoto countered with a frown. "And was thrown away by my father. He didn't choose this life. I saved you, didn't I?" 

"I made a mistake," Y/N replied with furrowed brows. "Dabi's been killing people for fun. There's an obvious difference here." 

"Well, at least the three of you are acquainted," Azula said with a malicious laugh. "Cremate my brother's girlfriend for me, will you?" 

“What kind of underhanded scheme are you going for here, Azula?” Zuko countered, anger clear in his voice as he moved to wrap his arm around Y/N. He could feel his heart beating out of his chest in this moment, the ocean eyed, scarred male walking closer and closer with a smirk against his lips. Never had Y/N mentioned a pure fire quirk, and Zuko could not help his amber eyes glancing over at Y/N in concern. 

Letting out an aggravated sigh, Y/N moved to press a gentle kiss against Zuko’s cheek, before getting out of his grasp. “Be safe,” Y/N whispered to Zuko, before turning to Shoto. “Well, so much for your reformation plan. Are we doing this, or are we getting burnt alive?”

“You know as well as I that we need to survive this,” Shoto said in a deadpanned tone. “Touya, we could have had a new life here, and instead you want to fight for the enemy. For that, we will defeat you.”

“Katara, watch the Agni Kai,” Y/N said with worried eyes. “Neither of us can bend, and I don’t want you getting hurt.”

Zuko and Azula went off with Katara to the arena, while Dabi readied himself before Y/N and Shoto. The two could feel heavy hearts as they readied themselves against the man, though it had been for two different reasons. Y/N held scars from the burnt man upon her body, reminders of his strength and those she had saved from him, while Shoto simply wished to return his brother back to the side of righteousness. 

“How did you allow yourself to become a servant for my boyfriend’s crazy sister?” Y/N asked as she dodged blue fire clout after fire clout, both with sheer agility and typhoons. “I mean, seriously, you were following Shigaraki, and now her? I nearly killed the woman myself. At least Shigaraki was more powerful.”

“Has Shoto ever told you that you talk too much?” Dabi questioned, a smirk against his lips as he moved to burn Y/N alive. 

Shoto called a wall of ice before the two to block the blue flames, much to Y/N’s relief as the two continued countering him as much as they possibly could. Y/N used earthquakes in the beginning to counter, attempting to get Dabi stuck in the earth, while Shoto used his ice as a shield. “We could have been brothers, Touya,” Shoto called out through panted breaths. “Once the Avatar defeats the Fire Lord, peace will be restored and we would finally be out of war.” 

“Stop calling me Touya!” Dabi growled as he called out incinerating flames. “That name is long dead, and you know that.” 

“How much are you going to hate me for killing your brother?” Y/N questioned as she sent a clout of fire out towards Dabi. 

“I would prefer a less fatal approach,” Shoto countered, though the three had been at a stalemate for a while. 

As Dabi called his flames out, something that would typically incinerate them, Shoto blocked with ice, while Y/N continued to use the earthquake technique. Both of them knew that they were feeling the power of the comet, and knew they should use their fire in a more fatal approach, but they kept holding back. Y/N cared far too much for Shoto’s feelings, while Shoto cared far too much to kill his brother. The first time that Dabi had gotten the upperhand, about to incinerate Y/N, Shoto had finally released his left side, burning his brother with fire. 

“You were made perfect,” Dabi coughed. “While I’ve been dying since the day that my quirk activated.” 

The two had managed to chain Dabi up, encased in ice as he could no longer struggle free. Y/N and Shoto shared a look before they ran off towards where the Agni Kai was held to try and make sure that Zuko had made it out of it alive. By the point that they got in there, Katara was being attacked. Working together, Shoto took care of Katara and Azula while Y/N got Zuko back on his feet. 

“Did you two, uh,” Zuko questioned, glancing between the two of them as he noticed that they had finished their fight not long before Azula. 

Y/N quickly shook her head. “He’s chained up,” she explained with a frown, her y/e/c orbs glancing to Shoto before glancing back to Zuko. “He may be a villain, but he’s also his brother.”

“I should apologize,” Shoto said morosely. “I was sure that I could have changed him, if I found him in time.”


	49. XLVIII

The battles had come to a conclusion, Zuko getting ready to be crowned as the Firelord in the slightly burnt castle. As Y/N came in to check on him, he had been groaning with each movement as he attempted to pull his outfit on. With a frown, Y/N moved to gently take the fabric from his hands, pulling the cloak onto him as gently as possible. 

“You could have simply waited for me,” Y/N said in a soft tone, a smile clear against her features as she glanced up into his amber eyes. Gently, she wrapped her arms around him as she did his sash for him, receiving a delighted smile against his features. “It didn’t take them long to wrap me up.”

“I didn’t want to hurt you,” Zuko murmured quietly as he glanced down to the wrapping upon her arm. “You got burnt pretty bad.”

“Cremation quirks do that,” Y/N replied with a shrug. She forced out a soft chuckle, one that was necessary to lighten the mood. “I was more worried about you, especially after Katara told me about the lightning.”

“I could have protected you,” he murmured softly as he moved his hand down to Y/N’s chin, cupping it gently as he frowned. “I never expected my sister to make sure we were separate during the Agni Kai, and put you in so much danger.”

“We’re both alright,” Y/N replied, moving to press a chaste kiss against his lips. “That’s what matters, my love.”

“And after today, your friends will be welcomed in any of the nations that they choose to be a part of,” he said with a smile, moving to press another kiss to her lips as he pulled her tightly into his arms. “Would you help with the rest of my outfit?”

“I planned on doing that before you even asked,” Y/N hummed in response, her lips curled upwards as she snuggled into his warmth. “And I thank you, on behalf of all of the quirk users, you know, despite Touya.”

“Maybe your friend and time behind bars will be able to reform him,” he said as Y/N helped him with the rest of his outfit as carefully as she possibly could. “I don’t wish for my sister to rot in a cell forever, either.”

“It’s wishful thinking, at least,” Y/N whispered softly as she moved to place the last part of his outfit on straight. “I’m proud of you, by the way. I know it doesn’t mean much, but-.”   
  
“It means everything to me,” Zuko replied with a soft smile. “And I hope, after the coronation, you’ll do me the honor of becoming the wife of the Firelord.”

“After everything we’ve been through?” Y/N replied with a quirked brow, though her lips betrayed her by curling upwards. “Nothing would make me happier.” 

Zuko moved to pull Y/N to him once more, crashing his lips to hers in a heated passion. Y/N wrapped her arms around his neck the best she could with his shoulder pads on, melting into the kiss as she did. The two relished in one another’s lips until their lungs begged for air once more. 

“I love you, so much,” he murmured softly as he held her close in his arms. “To think, a year ago we were chasing the Avatar together.”

“I love you too, Zuko,” Y/N murmured softly. “And to think, a year ago, I melted from ice. We’ll have forever to reminisce, though, my love. You best not keep the nations waiting.”

With one last chaste kiss, Zuko left to meet Aang and greet the nations, announced as the new Fire Lord. The fighting had ended, and peace had finally come to the nations. For those who had come from the quirk war, they were granted the freedom to pursue life where they wished it, as well as the honor of recognition of their valor in the quest to end the war. What came as a surprise to all of the nations had been the moment after the coronation, where Zuko called Y/N out to propose in front of the world, truly introducing the woman who would rule by his side.


End file.
